Irresistible Melody
by addict09
Summary: Abandoned until further notice. The writing doesn't meet my current standards.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I've written previous Bellice fics that just haven't really worked or I just haven't finished so I'm trying another one, hopefully it's not going to be cliched but I really want to write another one, this time much better. So review and read. Thanks :) **

Isabella Swan had once again found herself in an embarassing situation. Whilst walking to class on a typical wet day in Forks, she managed to slip down a small flight of stairs leading out to the walkway on her way to her Art lesson.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath, trying to regain her composure.

"What a retard." Sniggered a tall, intimidating blonde girl named Rosalie.

The rest of her pose' followed her laughter like sheep, now all joining in the taunting. Bella felt her numb cheeks redden, looking up at the group she flinched simply from their presence. The only expression of remorse she received was from a tall, slender, handsome boy with bronze coloured hair and an angular face. She knew his name was Edward, she'd only had a crush on him since she'd started at Forks high school, which wasn't that long ago, but it had felt like forever to Bella. Under his gaze she felt her cheeks go another two or three shades redder and quickly turned away in embarassment.

There was something scary about that group, be it their perfect composure, gacefulness or fearlessness, Bella couldn't begin to wonder why they taunted her, did they have nothing better to do?

Finally having enough, Bella shuffled to her feet and turned to the now unamused group.

"Shut the fuck up." She regretably spat, mainly directed towards Rosalie.

Suddenly a jolt of worry tore through Bella as the blonde advanced upon her, an unforgiving expression on her beautiful features.

"_What_ did you say?" Her voice was venemous.

Involuntarily stepping back, Bella felt a lump form in her throat as she eyed the furious girl inches away from her, awaiting some kind of a response.

"I-I.." Was all she managed to splutter.

"Don't ever talk to me or my family like that, _ever_!" She demanded, almost touching Bella now.

"B-but-"

"Enough, Rosalie, leave her alone." Edward said, feeling a stab of empathy towards the girl.

She turned to look at him, her expression was nothing less than of outrage. They continued to stare at each other, Edward did not look like he was going to lose this battle, and she rolled her eyes and scoffed in defeat.

"Whatever." She added immaturely, before glaring at Bella and stomping off.

"Sorry about her." Edward directed at Bella.

For a moment she faltered. Was he seriously talking to her?

"Oh, um, It's fine, really, I uh, have to go, thanks.." _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _She mentally screamed at herself after she bolted off.

Bella momentarily looked back to see if he was still standing there, she glanced back to see him having what seemed to be a subtle argument with his other sister she knew as Alice. Bella had never taken much notice of the small, pixie like girl, but now that she was looking she took in a whole new perspective. She was considerably shorter than the rest of her family, with a petite figure bordering on being almost too skinny, chocolate brown, almost black, short cropped hair, spiking out in every direction, a small, sharp nose, rosey, carved lips, porcelain skin and what was most noticable about Alice cullen was her honey coloured, orb like eyes. They seemed to twinkle and gave her face an extra touch of softness.

Almost becoming entranced by the small girl, Bella was snapped back into reality by the sudden aversion of their eyes upon her. _Shit! _She turned away instantly, feeling like a complete idiot. As if she already hadn't made enough of a fool of herself infront of them.

She shook her head, upset with her idiocy and felt immesely flustered as she half ran to class. _Why can't I just be normal for once? Come off as cool?-_

"Hey.." Came a careful, melodic voice.

_Ugh, who wants me now?..Oh._

"Oh..hi.." Bella replied, too nervous to look the pixie in the eye.

"Sorry if my sister upset you..she's just like that sometimes." She said with a hint of sorrow.

She looked adorable with that sad look on her delicate features. Bella couldn't help but admit to herself that Alice Cullen sent shivers down her spine.

"It's fine..really, used to it." She wasn't intentionally trying to make Alice feel bad, but when she saw her pretty features sadden further she felt her heart sink.

"Don't worry about me, I'm tough." Bella said, forcing a somewhat convincing smile.

Alice beamed back at her, as if ecstatic all of a sudden. Her amber eyes were now dancing with sparkles, it was beautiful enough so to enthrall the least sentimental of people.

"Not to be rude or anything..but why are you talking to me?" Bella had taken the same class with Alice since she started at Forks High School and not once had they interacted unless it was completely necessary.

"I don't think you've had the best impression of me so far." Alice said with an adorable pout.

Bella wasn't sure how to reply, she didn't want to say, oh yeah that's for sure, you've been a complete bitch along with your stuck up sister, although she thought on it for a minute.

As they had continued walking Alice suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and began to stare blankly into nothingness.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Bella asked, wondering what the hell she was doing.

The raven haired girl continued like this for the next few seconds until snapping back into reality with a confused look on her face, much like the expression Bella wore on hers in the exact moment.

Bella raised her eyebrows as if the question the pixie, and in response Alice looked at her in complete awe as if she'd just done something outrageous.

"What?" Alice whispered, but loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Alice, what the hell-"

"You.." What the hell, why was she suddenly acting so cryptic?

"Nothing." Alice said almost too quickly. "We're late for class."

What the hell had just happened? Bella couldn't stop wondering. Throughout the lesson she'd try to signal to Alice asking what was up, but every time she caught her eye, she'd look away in a split second. Was it something she said?

Alice looked extremely distressed, unlike Bella had ever seen her before. At one point she was covering her nose and mouth as if there was a bad smell, and then she shifted uncomfortably in her seat after giving Bella a pained glance. This was all so confusing and odd.

When the bell went, Bella's eyes were lucky to catch a flash of the pixie bolting from the room. Great, now she'd done something to discomfort Alice and she had no idea what it was.

She had biology next, of course another Cullen she would have to face and of course it was the one she'd fallen madly in love with. At least that's what her crush felt like.

She sheepishly entered the Biology lab to be signalled by the familiar bronze haired boy to join him. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised he was actually asking her to sit with him, her mind filled with panic, nervousness and excitement all at the same time as she stumbled towards him and ungracefully slumped in the seat beside him.

For a moment he seemed pained, but then came back into reality.

"Hey." He said cooly, grinning at Bella ever so cheekily.

Bella blushed furiously, how was she going to get through a whole lesson sitting next to him if she almost vomited from nervousness at one word?

"H-hey." She stuttered, now feeling even more like an idiot.

Her face was burning now, why was she such a complete an utter fool when it came to interacting with other human beings?

She felt Edward shift beside her, she looked up to see now that he wasn't looking at her, rather looking the opposite way with his hands digging into the table. Great, now somehow she'd upset another Cullen, oh this day couldn't get any better.

Within the next few minutes Edward eased up and sat more comfortably, regaining the ability to communicate with the strongly scented human beside him.

"You smell wonderful." He said with darkened eyes, which Bella noticed.

"Your eyes.." In that instant Edward snapped his head the other way in such speed she almost didn't notice.

"Sorry.." Bella said in an aplogetic tone.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything, I'm just not feeling that well today." Well wasn't that just the universal excuse for something being wrong.

"Alice was acting the exact same way towards me in Art, I must have done something to upset you both.."

"No, the whole family is sick, stomach flu." His tone was final and she knew that whatever it was they didn't want her to pry.

For the rest of the lesson they sat in an awkward silence. Bella couldn't help but notice the momentary glaces Edward would shoot at her every now and then, she also couldn't help returning them, heightening the tenseness.

By the end of the day Bella was relieved to finally get home and away from the dramatics of the days events. She heaved in a long breath and released it slowly as she sat down on her bed. Although her mind was revolving around Edward, she also couldn't erase the image of Alice's angelic, beaming face sending warmth into her soul. These thoughts were becoming begrudging for Bella and no longer did she want the tight feeling of anxiety in her throat and chest. Doing what she usually did to clear her mind, she knelt down and reached a hand out under her bed, rummaging around to grab ahold of a hard, cold object, Bella attempted to pull it out from under the bed, but it wouldn't budge. Was the bottle stuck or something?

She now lowered her head down to see the cause of the problem.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Bella screamed, inhumanely jumping halfway back across the room in terror.

Out crawled from under her bed, was an evily giggling Alice Cullen. This had to be the most bizzare day Bella had ever had the displeasure of witnessing.

"Calm down Bella." Said Alice, still giggling yet her face turned somewhat regretful.

"Calm down? What would you do if you found another living being under your bed?"

"Well, depending on who it was.. but it'd probably be better if I didn't share that information with you." Bella had no idea what she was talking about, or what the hell was going on.

"Why the hell were you under my bed Alice? Some kind of sick joke? You know this thing, it's called a front door, you knock on it, in fact you should probably be using it to leave right now!"

The giggling stopped immediately and suddenly Alice felt horrible and attacked by Bella, her words had hurt her. Bella noticed this and felt bad for being so harsh but the girl literally almost gave her a heart attack.

"Sorry." Alice mumbled adorably, half pouting at Bella.

As if she had worked some kind of charm within seconds Bella instantly forgave her, even to the extreme of wanting to take the small, adorable girl in her arms and squeeze her tight.

"It's okay, but you still haven't answered why you were there.." Bella said more carefully this time.

"There's something I need to tell you Bella." She said seriously, taking a step closer.

Bella gulped at the sudden change in proximity between them, probably only a few inches distance, she began to feel extremely nervous, her heart rate intensifying. If Bella wasn't mistaken, Alice's eyes had just grown darker, exactly like Edward's had earlier, but seconds later back to normal, it was suspiciously weird.

"What is it?" Bella asked, her voice not but a squeaky whisper of anticipation, fear and confusion.

"You must promise to believe me." Alice said sternly with a hint of calming smoothness.

Bella meerly nodded her head submissively.

"Okay, well the reason I'm here, and acted so weird today is because.." Alice hesitated for one of the first times in her life, doubting what she was about to tell the human.

"Is because I'm psychic." She knew all along that she was never going to reveal to Bella that she was a vampire, she didn't even know the girl let alone trust her with her and her family's lives.

First Bella looked dumbfounded, but having an open mind she considered the statement. She guessed it made sense, the blank staring, sudden mood change. What did she see then? Today she had stared blankly into space and then become a different person towards Bella.

"Alice, what did you see today?" Now it was Alice's turn to be surprised.

Not only had Bella just completely pushed the incredulous idea of her being psychic to the side but jumped straight into the questions.

"Oh um.." Alice had to think, she couldn't tell her what she really saw, not yet anyway.

"I saw you drunk, it was really bad, you left the house and started wandering around, you could have been in serious danger and so I came here. I knew if I had just knocked on the door you would have sent me away, so yeah that's why I took the stupid approach of hiding under your bed."

Bella once again blushed embarrassedly, Alice had seen her drunk and acting like a complete fool, it was true though, she did have a stash under her bed and intended on using it. But it made sense now, well not the fact some random she'd just met had half surprised her to death and told her she was psychic, but the part about Alice acting odd did.

"Wait..how did you get inside?" Bella saw Alice flinch for the slightest moment.

"You left your window open." Bella could have been sure she didn't and even if that was the truth, how the hell did she climb that high to get inside? Once again it all made no sense.

"Anyway, can I now trust that you won't do anything rash?" Alice interjected, changing the subject.

"I guess.." Bella replied, her mind elsewhere.

"Okay then, just wanted to keep you safe." Said the pixie with a bewitching smile.

"Wait!" Bella called out as the girl turned to leave.

"You can't leave on that note, I have a lot more questions to ask than that." It wasn't really true, she just felt comforted by Alice being there and wanted to get to know her.

Alice turned around to greet Bella with that delightful, heart wrenching smile.

"Okay Bella, but I can't stay long." She said, more excited than her tone expressed.

Walking back into the room Alice waited to be directed by Bella as to where they would reisde for the rest of the conversation, but no such direction was made.

Alice noticed that she was being surveyed by the mouthwatering human infront of her, possibly even being checked out. Thankfully as a vampire embarassment wasn't easy to come by and her blush was only exisant in her emotions, not on her face.

"Bella?" She questioned, not being able to keep the grin off her face.

"Huh?" Bella said stupidly, realising from Alice's amused expression that she'd been staring.

"O-oh..uh..sorry.." Bella stuttered, turning around to hide her flaming face.

She felt a cold hand caress her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine, she told herself it was the cold that caused the shivers, although her heartrate told her otherwise.

"It's fine Bella." Although this should have sounded comforting, there was a rasp in Alice's voice that sounded almost dangerous.

Turning around, Bella was now face to face with a black eyed Alice. No longer the adorable, innocent pixie, in fact the look on her face would have sent the toughest of people running.

"Are you okay Alice?" Bella asked, fear now bubbling inside of her.

"I'm fine Bella, didn't you want to talk?" She said in her high pitched happy tone once again.

She removed her hand from the touch of Bella's warm skin rather quickly, Bella noticed but disregarded it.

"Yeah.." But once again there was no indication of a conversation forming.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know I can be intense, I hope I haven't upset you, I'd really like for us to be friends." There was no disobeying that pleading, puppy dog look.

"You're so beautiful.." Bella blurted out before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

_Shit, fuck, shit! What is wrong with you Isabella Swan?_ She looked amazed at herself for even letting herself say that.

"You're sweet." How could two words effect Bella so much? Was it the way Alice said them? She didn't know, she couldn't put her finger on it. She only knew that this girl made her feel alive and like a complete fool at the same time.

"You're quite beautiful yourself, Bella. Such a fitting name." If you could combine every time Bella had blushed in her life and put it into one moment it was right after Alice had said that.

The shorter girl moved towards the bright red one, this time in a non predatory way.

"Modest too." She said, now cupping Bella's face in her tiny, soft, cold hand.

The cool sensation against Bella's burning face was a satisfying relief. Instictively Bella placed her own hand over the vampires.

"You're freezing." Bella said, removing her own jacket to place over the pale feature infront of her.

"No, no Bella, I'm fine, that's just how I am, promise!"

But Bella refused to listen, wrapping Alice in the garment.

"Nooooo!" Alice cried in the cutest, whiney tone ever to grace Bella's ears.

Alice soflty shoved a reluctant Bella back playfully, both now beggning to laugh like children. It was a nice moment, their first laugh shared together as friends.

"Ohhh so that's how it's going to be!" Bella exclaimed. "I do love a challenge."

She playfully charged at the smaller girl, careful not to put too much force into it as she was a lot bigger than her. As they collided Bella yelled out in pain.

"Fuck! You're a rock!" She said in amazement, now rubbing her arm.

It was rare Bella would curse, but it really hurt.

"God, do you work out or something?" Alice was in fits of giggles now, she knew Bella wasn't injured badly from her melodramatic tone of voice and accusations.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Bella complained, though not actually angry at the joyful ball of enthusiasm laughing melodically next to her. To be honest, she could have listened to that laugh for a long, long time.

"Sorry-" She took a breath in, resisting more laughter. "Are you okay?" She took a step closer towards her.

"No, I'm dying, thanks a lot." Bella's tone was still joking.

"Aww, poor Bella, let me see." She lifted her sleeve up and surveyed a non existent bruise.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're fine!" She said.

"Pff! Looks can be deciving!" _You got that right. _Alice thought.

"Does baby Bella want me to kiss it better?" She said in a mock concerned voice.

Bella could have been sure that she was only kidding, but suddenly the air turned thick and the joking tone faded as Alice leaned down to place a mind numbingly slow, tender kiss upon Bella's upper right arm.

She could hear Bella's heart thumping like a drum and her blood flowing like a raging river and before losing control, removed herself from the possiblity of hurting the terrified or excited girl in front of her.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And before Bella could object, like a flash of lightning she was gone.

_Well that was by far the weirdest day I've ever experienced. _

She thought, eyeing the now burning sensation on her arm caused by a clear liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why thank you all for the response! Lots or alerts and reviews, this highly pleases me :P Hope this chapter isn't boring or repetitive, I never know how my writing comes off to people. I promise things will start getting more interesting from now on. ps. I'm not one of those writers who have their characters have sex within the first few chapters, I believe in making it as realistic as possible, so I hope that's okay, there's nothing more off-putting than when suddenly they've gone from mild friends to having sex.**

Alice had not stopped running since she'd bolted from Bella's sight, she knew her inhumane pace would have occurred to her but what would be worse, her eating Bella? Or quickly dashing away? It was really an obvious answer.

Human scent had just become tolerable for Alice, she usually had good control. But Bella's scent was different, it was intoxicating, mind blowingly irresistible. As she got closer to her flesh and placed her lips down, she felt her venom dripping, she knew she was seconds away from losing herself. Her mind felt inebriated with blood lust and not to mention sexual lust.

It wasn't right, she had to flee and so she did and there she was, dashing through the forest at lightning speed. She had to hunt.

She caught eye of an unsuspecting deer and pounced upon it, breaking its neck straight away. Alice did not enjoy killing animals, but at least she wasn't killing humans. She fed upon it viciously, showing a side of herself she hoped no one would ever have to witness. The taste was satisfying, but not to the intense level of satisfaction she knew a humans blood would give and not nearly to the the extent that Bella's blood would give. Feeling like a complete monster, she continued to feed until every sick thought of harming Bella was out of her mind. She could only hope that she would be able to carefully distance herself from the girl from now on. Like that was going to happen.

Meanwhile, Bella was now sitting at the dinner table with an exhausted looking Charlie, contemplating what had happened earlier over and over in her mind. Alice Cullen would have to have been the oddest, sweetest, most intriguing person she had ever met. She wanted to know more, a lot more. Was this normal?

Her mind flashed to Edward. Suddenly he didn't seem so abundant in her thoughts, just a floating image in an ocean swimming with Alice. Why was she feeling this way? She looked down at her reddened arm. Whatever liquid that Alice salivated upon her arm had now caused a burning rash, a reminder of one of the many questionable events that had taken place that day.

"You okay kiddo?" Charlie asked with a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth. Charming.

"I'm fine." Bella replied in an unconvincing tone. She really sucked at lying.

"You've hardly eaten." He said in a concerned dad voice.

"I guess I don't feel that well." Which was partially more true.

Charlie looked up at his daughter with sympathetic eyes, he wasn't oblivious to the obvious aura of negativity radiating off Bella, but as a parent, you sometimes had to learn that when your child lies to you about something being wrong more than once, then it's best to just leave it until they choose to come to you.

"I think I'm just going to have a shower and go to bed." She said, trying to maintain a conspicuous facade.

"Good idea Bells." He said with a sad smile.

After her shower, Bella crawled into her warm bed and lay awake for the next hour or so, not even bothering to try to sleep. She was wide awake in thought. Thought about the Cullens, thought about what had happened, thought about what tomorrow would bring, thought about how anxious she was, thought about how to act towards them, thought about how she felt towards them.

That particular thought circulated her mind for the longest. First she pondered Edward.

Tall, handsome, a true gentleman, picturesque features that resembled of a male model, everything a girl could drool over, and so she had. But Alice Cullen struck a chord in her. Something sparked under the soft, chaste kiss placed upon her arm, and the burn from the liquid did cause physical burn, but was no match for her inner burn of her emotions.

It was confusing, maddening even as to why they both reacted that way. Bella felt like she was going to implode with a mix of strong, different emotions that she didn't even know could exist as one, and Alice had just abruptly stopped and then she was gone like a flash of lightning.

The experience left Bella in a whirlwind of thoughts, feelings and emotions. But most of all it left her wanting to know more about Alice Cullen. In a masochistic, dangerous, confused, impulsive sort of way.

It was a new and challenging state of mind, and she liked it.

With that, Bella finally fell into a fit of unusual dreams.

"_Don't." Alice whispered in a defeated tone._

_Edward seethed at his sister in an uncharacteristic way._

"_Look at me." He demanded to the much smaller being._

_She glanced up at her demonic brother, his eyes shone a crimson red. A lone tear streaked down Alice's pale face, heartbreakingly so. _

"_What have you become?" Alice whimpered, staring at the stranger before her._

"_Everything you wish you were." _

"_I WOULD NEVER WISH THIS!" She screamed, never once had she used that tone, never once in her life._

_Startled, Edward stepped back. There was nothing scarier than a furious Alice. _

"_You caused it." He said, now a dark snarl forming on his deranged face._

_He looked like a psychopath, lost of any charm, innocence or calmness he once possessed._

"_This wasn't my fault." She cried, looking down at the body in front of her. Lifeless. _

"_You chose not to leave her alone. All I did was finish what you started." _

Bella managed to catch one last glimpse of Alice's sickened, heartbroken face, before something pulled her out of her sleep.

Her alarm clock, of course.

She managed to gather whatever morning strength she had to slam it off, now rubbing her forehead.

"What the fuck was that." She stated to herself, referring to the intense nightmare she'd just had.

A droplet of sweat trickled down her flushed face as she sat upright in her bed. She tried to remember the events of her dream, there was Alice, Edward and a body. She never saw who it was, she could only decipher that it wasn't moving and looked unconscious or dead. From the way they were talking, most likely dead.

She remembered Edwards red eyes and crazed expressions. He looked downright scary, like a serial killer would look after a murder. Then most of all she recalled the distraught on Alice's face, it broke her heart to even witness it in a dream.

Trying to push it to the back of her mind, Bella dizzily rolled out of bed, she did not feel well at all, in fact she felt a burning sickness creeping up her throat. Running to the bathroom she ungracefully projectile vomited into the toilet, hardly making target in time.

She heard the door open.

"Guess you'll be having the say off." Charlie said in a sympathetic tone, now crouching down to fatherly pull back her mattered hair.

He gave her a firm rub on the back.

"Do you think it's the flu or something?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Spitting the vile liquid out of her mouth she croakily replied.

"Probably, don't worry, I feel a bit better now, don't be late for work." Although she still felt horrible, she didn't want to burden her dad.

"Okay, but I'm calling as soon as I get the chance, call me if there's any problems, hope you start feeling better." Giving her shoulder a tight squeeze he guilty left for work.

Bella continued to vomit her guts out until there was literally nothing left to excrete. She felt extremely warm and sweaty, not to mention her throbbing headache wasn't helping the situation.

Deciding to move even though it would probably be a horrible idea, she attempted to get to her feet.

_Bad idea, bad idea, bad id-_

Again she vomited an acidic bile looking substance into the toilet. What was next? Her stomach lining? Never had she vomited this much, it was starting to worry her.

"God help me." She'd resorted to religious pleading now?

"Well I'm not God, but I think I may be of an assistance."

"Great, so now I'm hallucinating." She maintained a sense of humour.

Feeling a cold hand on her shoulder she was snapped into seriousness.

"Thankfully you're not that sick." Came the soothing tone of none other but Alice Cullen. No doubt she'd had a vision of this.

Suddenly feeling self concious of her embarrassing state Bella continued to hide her face by looking down into the toilet. Ugh, another bad idea.

Great so now she'd just vomited in the presence of a Cullen. Why was she cursed with such bad luck?

Alice empathised with Bella, softly caressing her warm, human back. It comforted her to feel warmth, to feel a human, a living being, hear a heartbeat, feel one.

"I'm guessing you saw this in a vision."

"You guessed right." Alice replied, continuing to soothe Bella with her hands.

"Why are you here though? You're missing school." It was really a stupid assumption, but Bella did wonder why Alice had suddenly started to care so much about her in the period of less than two days. Not that it bothered her.

"Well what you have isn't just a common cold or flu Bella." What, so now she knew something Bella didn't?

"What is it?" Alice knew she couldn't explain it to Bella without revealing the whole vampire, supernatural thing, so she'd just have to try and make it up.

"I don't know to be honest, but my vision showed that it should start getting better rapidly right about now." If only Bella knew what she had and why.

"Whoa.." Like magic Bella suddenly felt relieved of any sickness or discomfort she'd been feeling.

"How the-"

"I can't explain it, just be thankful it's gone." She so badly wanted to be able to explain it.

Bella wiped her face and with Alice's assistance, stood up.

"Lets get you freshened up shall we?" Alice said, turning the shower on.

_Whoa there! _Bella thought. She may have been sick but she didn't need to be personally showered like a baby, nor was she comfortable with Alice seeing her like that, at all. She was self conscious enough.

"Alice.."

"I know, I was just turning it on for you." She said with a smirk that gave the opposite impression.

"How did you know- Oh right, psychic." Alice now smiled warmly, turning to exit the room.

"Wait..exactly how much did you see?" A blush creeping into her pale face.

The guilty chuckle that escaped from Alice's rosy lips was enough to answer the embarrassing question.

"I can't help my visions!" Alice whined as Bella gave her an incredulous look.

"True, sorry." Bella said, still feeling invaded nonetheless.

"I don't know why you're so self conscious, your body's fit." Alice closed the door on Bella's protests against her opinion, ah she was so fun to play with.

Alice couldn't help it, playfulness was in her nature as was teasing. The poor person who would have to endure sexual foreplay with her was in for an excruciatingly arousing lead up.

As Bella showered Alice couldn't help but be effected by the wafting scent seeping through the cracks of the door. To a human it'd be equivalent to smelling a raw steak to the smell you'd receive from it cooking on a grill. The fumes seep through the pores and heighten the senses. Creating even more of a craving. As much as Alice wanted to barge the door down and suck every drop of blood out of Bella she couldn't bring herself to let it happen. She never would, she refused to be a monster.

She refused to smell anything until Bella was out, dressed and dry.

"Alice.." Bella called out timidly, minutes later when the water stopped flowing.

"Yes?" She called back sweetly.

"I uh..need to change." God that girl was impossibly self conscious to a whole new level.

"I'll bring some clothes in for you." Thankfully Bella couldn't see her rolling her eyes.

"Thanks.." Bella added shamefully.

Alice cringed at the small, crappy array of clothing on offer, she herself being somewhat a fashionista, shopping freak. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of the dull selection of clothes, she pulled out a comfy pair of track pants, a warm jumper, and then it occurred to her that she was about to open Bella's underwear drawer. Holding an unnecessary breath she opened it, immediately she felt her senses overload. The mix of her scent among other things was about to send Alice over the edge. _What are you doing Alice? You Perv. _She said to herself, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

She grabbed a not so daggy pair of underwear rather quickly, along with a plain white bra and then at vampire speed, raced to the bathroom door.

"Here." She said, knocking lightly on the door.

God the smell was strong now. Then the door opened.

Eyes rolling into the back of her head, Alice almost threw the garments of clothing at Bella before sprinting off back into the safety of her bedroom.

"What is wrong with you Alice?" She asked herself, feeling like a monstrous fool.

She'd never smelt anything more inviting in her life, she could so strongly smell Bella's blood along with the smell of her core. It wasn't unusual for vampires to be effected by those smells but with Bella, Alice worried that it was different.

Calming her mind she self meditated, only allowing positive talk.

_You won't hurt her, it's just a smell, control yourself, it's perfectly normal, you're not an animal, it's okay to be effected by it, just don't act on it, you know you won't. _

As cheesy as it was, it made her feel better.

Until seconds later when it all fell to dust when a fresh smelling, fresh looking Bella entered the room. _Stop it Alice, this isn't like you. _

Shaking off the feelings, Alice forced herself to act as her usual chirpy self.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked Bella, who had tied her hair into a messy ponytail. But the kind of messy that suited her.

"Yeah, I feel great actually, it's kinda weird." She replied, sitting alongside the tense vampire.

"Well it's good that you're better now, I get worried when I see these visions of you, if it's okay, can I ask you something sort of personal?" Bella nodded, hoping it wouldn't be too personal.

"Why do you drink?" She felt like a parent, but she didn't want Bella to do stupid, risky things.

Bella shifted uncomfortably, her mouth twitched like she was going to say something, but then chose against it.

"I'm not going to be angry at you Bella, I'm just concerned."

"Why? You've known me like 2 days!" She'd become defensive, regretfully, after seeing Alice's hurt expression. It reminded her of the dream.

"Sorry, I just-I'm not good with opening up to people." She said honestly.

A soft, cold hand placed upon Bella's and again she wondered why Alice was always so cold, it worried her. She laughed when she realised the contradiction in her thought. Alice looked at her in amusement.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with." Ugh, why was she so nice? People like that made Bella feel like a brooding bitch.

"Just in the last year, life's been hard you know? One day I found some alcohol, tried it, and then the bad feelings went away, for a while." Now Bella felt ashamed.

Alice couldn't empathise with this, she had no idea how alcohol even tasted let alone how it effected someone. But she had heard things about it and knew enough to sympathise.

"You do know alcohol is a depressant?" Alice asked, feeling a bit intrusive.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course I know that, I also know junk food is bad for me, but I still eat it."

"I understand, it helps at the time." Bella expected a lecturing sentence but Alice stopped there.

"You're not going to ask me to not do it?" She asked, half stunned, Alice seemed like the do gooder type.

"I would, that'd be the smart thing to do, but I'm psychic remember, I've seen this conversation and I've seen it end bad." Bella felt a pang of guilt. She knew it was wrong to drink problematically, it was just a sensitive topic.

"Sorry." Bella said, not really understanding why she'd apologised.

"Don't apologise, it's fine, I just want you to understand that you're a good person and you don't need the alcohol, you've got so much to live for, you're lucky." What the hell was she going on about? Bella's life was shit, she had like, 3 friends, divorced parents and everybody thought she was an idiot.

"You're kidding right?" Bella asked, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Bella, look at yourself, you're beautiful, from what I've gathered also very smart-" _Though not smart enough to stay away from me. _"and I know your dad, my own father is friends with him, he really loves you, and as for people at school, you should feel lucky that you're not friends with them, they're idiots going nowhere in life. You're better than them." Alice's hand was now clenching tightly upon Bella's, instinctively.

"Alice.." Bella whimpered.

"No, don't object-"

"No Alice, you're crushing my hand." She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh! Sorry!" Alice yelled, pulling her hand back as quickly as possible.

"It's fine..it's comforting." Alice's eyes widened.

"Almost breaking your hand is comforting?" She exclaimed.

"Alice, you're half my size, you couldn't possibly break my hand." There was a hint of teasing in Bella's tone.

_If only you knew. _"Hey! I may be small but I'm not weak!" She argued. Poking Bella lightly in the ribs.

"Remember yesterday? I almost killed you!" Thank God Bella wouldn't understand that slip of the tongue.

"You mildly bruised my arm Alice, that's hardly killing me." She replied, now her turn to poke Alice back.

"Ouch! God you're like concrete."

"Sigh, when will you learn Bella?" She said sarcastically.

Bella crinkled her nose childishly, turning away snootily from the cocky girl next to her. If only she knew of her own adorable charm.

"Sorry." Alice said through a grin, feeling slightly bad, she wouldn't taunt the girl today, not after that conversation. Remembering Bella's comment about feeling comforted she took the chance to wrap an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer in, wondering how a cold, hard, lifeless body could be comforting.

Like an adorable baby, Bella nuzzled into Alice. She hardly knew her but cuddling with her made her feel more at home than she'd ever felt before, despite the odd coolness of her toned body.

"I had a dream about you last night." She whispered.

Alice's eyes widened as if she'd seen a ghost. She knew this conversation was coming, but she'd hoped Bella wouldn't bring it up any time soon.

How was she going to talk her way out of this one? As modern day society would say. Alice was in deep shit. She couldn't lie about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**God this chapter was a bitch to write, I don't even know why. But here it is, finally. I hope it's okay, I kinda like it, so I hope you guys do. :)**

"Alice?" Bella questioned in the sudden silence.

"Hmm? Go on." She urged nervously.

"It was really weird, there was you and your brother, Edward and you were blaming each other for something and then I saw this dead body and you were really sad and angry, and Edward looked really deranged, like he'd killed the person."

Alice's hold on Bella tightened.

"Really? That's weird." She said in a monotone.

"Yeah..I just remember feeling like it was so real and that I was there, you know, one of those dreams."

"Yeah, I know those dreams." Although she didn't sleep and really didn't know.

"Edwards eyes were like, really red, it was kinda scary.." Alice clenched her jaw.

"Bella.." She considered telling her, and telling her everything. What that rash was from, what the dream was, why she was sick, why suddenly when Alice touched her it went away, but she just couldn't, it was too insane for a mere human.

"Yes?" Bella replied, her curious eyes boring up into Alice's contemplative amber ones.

"I just remembered I have to hand something in at school."

"Oh..okay." Bella said, already missing the unusual, tingling sensation Alice's embrace had given her.

"Sorry, it's important, but you feel better now right?" Alice said, placing a reassuring hand on Bella's thigh.

"Y-yeah.." God, why did Alice's tendency to be so touchy effect her so much?

"I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, another awkward moment arose.

Alice's overbearing tendencies kicked in as she leaned forward to place a kiss on Bella's forehead. She couldn't help her maternal nature, but as the human flinched in surprise, the vampire pulled back before making the contact.

"Sorry." They both mumbled at the same time.

Then they both managed a simultaneous weak laugh.

"I'm forward like that, it's my fault." Alice said apolitically.

Bella went to protest but thought better of it, in her nervous state she was bound to blurt out something completely stupid that she'd regret. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would have never believed that the most beautiful person in her whole grade, save Edward, was about to place her second kiss upon her head.

_Idiot, it's not like she's trying to kiss you romantically, she's just a nice person, plus, when did you become excited over hot girls kissing you? _

Bella blushed at her own thoughts. It was true, she'd never even thought of a girl in that way before, and probably never would. But who wouldn't be a bit bashful at the fact someone of that social status, not to mention drop dead gorgeousness was touching you all the time.

"What are you thinking?" Alice asked, watching Bella lose herself in thought.

"What? Oh, nothing, guess the sickness hasn't fully worn off yet." She lied.

Alice knowing very well that it was a lie too knew better than to argue. The poor girl already resembled a tomato, she wasn't going to make her feel worse.

"Here." Alice implied, finding a pen and paper, began to write something down. "This is my number, if you feel worse or get worried about anything, call me."

_Fuck you're sweet._

"Thanks, I will.." Bella said, eyeing the unsurprisingly perfect handwriting.

With a gut wrenching smile, Alice turned on her heel and this time left at human speed, although she felt like running again, leaving a nauseous Bella behind, although this sickness she felt in her stomach now was from an entirely different reason.

Later that day, Alice decided to return to school nonetheless. When she got there at lunch, she was greeted by a range of disapproving looks from the rest of her family, especially Rosalie.

"What do you think you're doing, spending time with a_ human?_" Rosalie seethed.

"It's really none of your business." But she couldn't keep her thoughts hidden, especially around Edward.

"Alice-" Edward went to give what was going to be a very tiring lecture.

"Get out of my head Edward." She said in a threatening tone.

In reply he simply gave her a stern look, implying that he wasn't going to let the situation slide.

"What's so bad about being friends with a human?" Alice asked.

"Do you hear yourself?" Rosalie exclaimed, starting to become impatient with her naïve sister.

"You overestimate your ability to resist human blood." Edward said. _Damn him and his mind reading._

"I'd never harm a human. I know when it becomes unsafe." Deep down she knew that was a lie.

"Ali, come here." Her boyfriend Jasper offered a hug in which she accepted, burrowing into his arms possessively.

Sensing her high levels of tension he sent out a wave of calmness, making sure it would effect the rest of his angered family too.

"Thanks Jazz." Alice mumbled as he rocked her back and forth.

"I think we should go home." Alice implied.

"Good idea." Jasper cooed.

After shooting Rosalie and Edward a dirty look one last time, her and Jasper exited the cafeteria hand in hand. Alice wondered many things, were they right? Was it worth putting a human in danger for a simple friendship? What was the inevitable pull she felt towards Bella anyway? Her control wasn't really that bad was it?

"Alice, are you okay? I'd be able to sense your frustration from a mile away." Jasper asked, opening the door for her as they exited the building.

"I-" And like she'd been slapped across the face, Alice stopped dead in her tracks as a familiar scent engulfed her senses, Jasper smelt it too, now taking the same defensive stance as his girlfriend.

Shifting her eyes in the direction of the stench she spotted none other than Jacob Black, a werewolf, and to make matters worse he was talking to Bella outside her truck.

"I will give you 10 seconds to leave before I come over there and rip your head off." Alice said only loud enough for him to hear in a deadly serious monotone.

"Alice!" Jasper was amazed. She never spoke like that.

Hearing her correctly she saw the boy's head snap up into their direction, a clear look of hatred and disgust on his face. Bubbling with anger Alice began to uncontrollably shake, ready to burst at any second. Jasper was finding it hard to control her emotions any longer as they were beginning to rub of on himself.

"What's wrong Ali? Calm down he's not doing any harm." He tried to persuade some calmness into her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me.." Alice managed to say through tightly clenched teeth, an unwavering mental battle of domination still happening between the two creatures.

But the moment was broken apart when Bella began to see what was going on and when Jacob didn't reply to her questions of concern she followed her eyes up his line of sight to be met by a startling set of auburn ones, fierce enough to burn holes into her skull.

Bella's breath hitched and her heart rate increased. Her best friend and new friend were just giving each other the death stare for some unknown reason. You would have to be a fool to be mislead by Alice's small, petite figure, because when she comes marching towards you all guns blazing you better watch out, nothing is worse than a pissed off vampire. But Jacob was stubborn and thought highly of himself, he'd never back down especially to a girl, but then he made eye contact with her mate.

"Bella!" Alice called as she neared the two, but in a completely content, even excited tone.

Bella could have sworn for the most fleeting moment she saw Alice pass a scathing glance at Jacob, but it would have been too quick to even be possible so she just came to the conclusion that she must have imagined it.

"Alice.." Bella replied in response rather wearily.

The girl had just gone from looking like she was going to kill someone, to being completely normal again. Jacobs presence was completely ignored on Alice's behalf and resistance to attack him was growing harder and harder by the second. She realised what a contradiction she was being, losing her temper like some sort of werewolf.

"Cullens." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"Jacob." She replied mockingly.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Bella interjected, feeling like she was missing something.

"Oh we go waaaay back." Jacob said.

_Smart ass. _Alice thought.

For what seemed a full minute of awkward, tense silence someone finally spoke.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Jacob said in a mysterious tone which irked Alice.

"Sure." Bella replied, now being pulled into a hug that almost knocked the wind out of her.

"Wow, someone's been working out." She wheezed.

The only reason Alice hadn't attacked Jacob yet was because of the nauseatingly vast amount of calming waves Jasper was sending out to her. She felt so calm she could have fallen asleep on the spot. But the tinge of annoyance knowing Jacob would be having dinner at Bella's house that night was buzzing around in her mind and wouldn't leave her alone.

"We'd best be off now." With a stern nod in Jacobs direction and an uncomfortable smile in Bella's, Jasper took Alice's hand and directed her towards the car without another word.

"Wait-" Bella called, feeling like a bitch. But they were already gone.

Alice glanced back and met gaze with a smirking Jacob. _Oh fuck him, he's up to something. _She growled back at him and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Alice, none of that." He said, now seating her in the car like a child.

Once they were in the car the argument broke out.

"Jasper what do you expect me to do? I like her and she's a human, and that mutt could hurt her!" There was a pause.

"Yes Alice, lets talk about that. How much _do_ you like her?" His tone oozed jealousy.

Alice's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He said, picking up his driving speed to an unsafe level.

"What? Are you jealous that I've made a new friend, that I want to spend time with someone who isn't you? Are you really that possessive?"

Jasper was now the one shaking in anger, much like Alice had been, unintentionally emitting the emotions into her as well. Thankfully by this time they were already home, and to emphasise her anger, Alice slammed the car door shut so hard that the car tipped on its side.

"Mature, Alice." Jasper said, locking it.

"As mature as your accusations." She retorted, zooming through the front door, happy to be able to use her vampire abilities without caution.

Taking in a deep breath Jasper followed behind her seconds later, letting her have her way. Jacob wasn't the only stubborn one. He wondered whether to give in and make up or to just leave it, teach her a lesson? Any fool knew the answer to that.

He grudgingly walked up the hallway to Alice's bedroom and knocked lightly. There was no answer.

"Alice, I know you're angry, I'm sorry it was a stupid thing to say." Still no reply.

He opened the door to see an empty room

"Alice!" He yelled impatiently. He knew she'd ran off. _Great. Just great. _

Indeed she had, Alice was now whipping through bushes and tree branches furiously, still managing to make it look like a simple dance as she dodged rocks or any obstacles in her way, if it pissed her off enough she would simply break them down but she preferred not to leave a trail of disaster behind her.

After a minute she reached her destination. Slowing down she pulled the last branch out of the way to view a beautiful landscape. Standing on top of a rock ledge Alice stared down and out at the thousands of trees and basked in the orange glow of the sunset. To her dusk was the most stunning view imaginable, and from point of where she was standing it was breathtaking. She felt a weight off her shoulders as a soft breeze rustled the trees behind her and swept through her short messy hair.

She crouched down and brought her knees into her chest. She sat like that for a good half hour until she gathered all of her thoughts. She thought about Jaspers accusation about how much she liked Bella, that was the only question she still couldn't answer. She didn't know why and being psychic kind of gives you intuition about these things and it told her that there was something about Bella that she would soon find out to be surprising or even life changing. She'd only seen her in a few visions, and none of them showed any sign of something magnificent happening. Then there was Bella's dream and the sickness. That only showed that there definitely was something strangely connected between the both of them. Somehow Alice's vision had transferred into Bella's dream and it scared her shitless, that wasn't even possible was it? She asked Carlisle about it and even he was stumped, he told her that it can happen, although it is very rare, it happens when two people are somehow intrinsically connected to one another. Sadly that was all he knew of the so called 'condition'. But he did mention that the sickness is normal and would wear off once a physical connection between them was made. For some reason Alice still felt like there was something he wasn't telling her, and she was intent on finding out.

Finally deciding to move, Alice leapt up onto her feet and darted back into the woods, it was now dark and she knew that Jacob would be at Bella's house, and knowing that she also cannot see visions with werewolves around really made her worry.

She couldn't help it, it was in her nature to be anxious about things she hasn't already seen the outcome to. Feeling slightly stalkerish as she stood across the road to her house, Alice sneaked closer and hid behind a tree in her front yard. She growled as she smelt the stink from the wolves car sitting next to her.

Inside, Bella sat on the couch next to Jacob who seemed to be shifting closer to her by the minute, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Kids, Charlie and I wanna watch the game." Rolling her eyes Bella knew they were being kicked upstairs. Even more chance for Jacob to be creepy and hit on her.

Did he think she was an idiot? She saw him looking her up and down out of the corner of her eye. What happened to him? They were such good friends and now it was all ruined by his stupid crush on her. He followed her like a puppy upstairs and Bella purposely didn't fully close the door behind her.

For the first time she loathed that she had a TV in her own room as she switched it on and sat on her bed, only to be joined by an eager, hormonal teenager.

"What was with you and the Cullens today?" She asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"We just don't get along."

"But why? You guys looked like you wanted to kill each other."

"Bella it was nothing, forget it." But she wouldn't, and his rejection was annoying her now.

"How do you even know each other?"

"Bella! I said forget it!" She shouted in a sudden rage that made her jump.

"Calm down tough guy, jeez."

If only she could understand that she was surrounded by supernatural beings she'd know why none of her questions could be answered.

Bella flicked through the channels to find something decent to watch. _Boring, boring, boring, stupid, crap, boring. _

"Wait.." Jacob said as she was about to flick to the next channel.

"You're serious?" She almost laughed.

"Jake, it's a chick flick."

"I know, it's not that bad though.." He said, starting to feel embarrassed.

"It's Love Actually, Jake.." This time suppressing her laughter.

"Don't you like it?" He asked.

"Not really my kind of movie but whatever floats your boat."

"What about Hugh Grant?"

"Eww, he's like 50." Bella replied.

"Oh come on!" God he was sounding more gay by the minute.

"Someone has a man crush." She taunted.

"What? I was just asking you Bella, I think he's gross."

"Hmm, what about Kiera Knightley?" Bella asked.

"She's okay I guess." Bella scoffed.

"Are you kidding? Look at her! High standards much?"

"Someone has a girl crush." He mocked back.

"Girl are allowed to call other girls hot, it's normal."

"Oh so if a guy says it about another guy it's gay? That's so unfair Bella." Oh the debate was on.

"Don't blame me for societies rules. But guys have too much pride to go around saying, oh look at that guy, he's so sexy. Could you imagine? It'd be weird."

"But it's okay for a girl to say to her friends, oh my God, that girl is so hot!" Jacob put on a high pitched, stereotypical voice when he said that last bit, causing Bella to laugh and scoff at the same time.

"Well girls don't suddenly turn against you calling you gay all of a sudden, girls aren't judgemental like that."

"And girl on girl is really hot, but two guys, well I don't think people would gather round to watch that." Jacob blurted in.

"That's so typical." Bella rolled her eyes.

"But girls do it all the time and get away with it."

"You think we just go around making out with girls all the time for some guys sick pleasure?" She tried to keep the tone joking but there was some anger behind her words.

"So you'd never kiss a girl?" His excitement peaked as his face shone of hope.

"I-" She'd never thought of it before really, it never really occurred to her.

"Oh you so would." Jacob encouraged.

"You so wish!" She nudged, trying to get out of answering the question.

"Well come on, answer the question." He proceeded. _Ugh, guys, they never give up._

"It would depend.."

"On what?"

"On who..and like, where it was and why.." She thought about it. She scanned through most of the girls she knew in her mind. Jessica, hell no, Angela, maybe, depending on how deep the kiss was, she could maybe peck her on the lips or something.

"What about that Cullen girl?" His tone took a new turn, it was more serious and Bella couldn't tell if he wanted her to say yes or no, but then it struck her.

"So that's what this is about!" She turned to him pointing the finger.

"You think I like her or something don't you, that's what you two were doing today. You thought she was pissed at you for being with me and you saw her as a threat. I should have known.." She stated it all so surely as if it were some kind of self realisation.

"Actually..no, I just thought it would be hot." He said truthfully.

Bella's eyes widened further. "What?"

"I mean yeah she did look pissed off today and acted pretty protective but as you know, I do know the Cullen's, and they're all just like that I guess."

"You think she's hot?" Bella asked with a sudden interest.

"Well yeah, there's no denying it, as much as I do dislike them all. I'd do Rosalie in a second."

"Ew, Jake!" It wasn't the thought of Rosalie being unattractive, but the fact that Jacob was talking like that that bothered her.

"Oh come on, even girls must drool over her. She's hot."

"She's a bitch, ruling out any attractiveness she may possess." Bella said stubbornly.

"So you're team Alice then?"

"God, why are you so interested?"

"I'm a guy." That was true. Bella laughed at the obviousness.

"I've never really even thought about it Jacob, I wouldn't know unless I tried." That last bit slipped out from her subconscious and from Jacobs reaction she'd wished she knew how to keep her mouth shut.

"N-no-I didn't mean it like that." But his smile only increased.

"Damn you." She joked, crossing her arms.

As they continued watching the sappy romance movie, outside Alice had just heard their whole conversation. A range of mixed emotions circulated in her one being exactly what was on Bella's mind, would she like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's a slightly more interesting chapter. If you finish reading it thinking, what the fuck? Then I won't be surprised, you aren't the only one. It's slightly dirty so I hope there aren't any virgin eyes intending on reading or you may get a little shock. Oh and just quickly, I haven't read any of the Twilight books, to bear with me, I'm kind of making up my own things here, I think it makes it more interesting anyway. Enough of that, now read my pretties, and reviews go well too :) **

Thankfully the previous night didn't end as badly as Bella originally thought. Jacob wasn't too flirty and they continued to joke with each other like old times, she'd just forever tease him about tearing up in Love Actually.

That morning she'd woken from a somewhat calm sleep, well, calmer than usual, and then unwillingly prepared for school. Pulling up her skinny tight jeans she felt an uncharacteristic need to dress up more than usual. Not anything drastic, it's Bella, but she picked out her best, bad t-shirt and attempted to make her hair look a bit nicer than the usual birds nest. Still, she refused to apply more than one coat of foundation and a light stroke of mascara.

_I look like such a lesbian! _Her mind screamed as she looked at the outcome in the mirror. Red and black plaid shirt with a plain white top under it and black skinny jeans with a pair of black converse. _No you don't, you're only saying that because of last night, now get your self conscious ass to school. _The other part of her mind yelled.

Groaning slightly she ran a hand through her surprisingly silky hair. It was a nice feeling, she liked it. Feeling less anxious about her appearance she grabbed her bag and stumbled down the stairs. Charlie always left early on Thursdays, he left her a pile of pancakes and put the cereal out. Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but let out a laugh, he was always so concerned with her weight, but she couldn't help that she was just naturally like that, she ate like a pig anyway.

Hastily scoffing down 3 pancakes and glass of milk she glanced at the clock and quickly left the house. She wasn't going to be late or anything, she just wanted to get to school as soon as she could for some reason.

Minutes after she booted her sad, truck into life she arrived in an almost empty school car park, not for two other cars though, a silver Volvo and a jeep. Of course she knew who they belonged to.

Once she'd got out of the truck and trudged through the icy cold weather, she made her way inside and then she felt her stomach drop as she spotted the Cullen's at the far end of the hallway she was now walking down. As if they'd sensed her presence every one of them turned their heads towards her in sync, it was very intimidating to say the least.

Half shitting herself Bella, being Bella, stood awkwardly on the spot under their gaze as if she'd been caught in a game of musical statues.

She met gaze firstly with Edward, refusing to make eye contact with Alice. She already felt embarrassed as if Alice could read her mind about what she and Jacob talked about last night, but that was stupid, she was psychic, not a mind reader. Trying to calm her erratic thoughts she saw Edwards blank expression turn into an amused smile. He was smirking? Why? Did she do something embarrassing? The real question was, when didn't she?

Forcing her cheeks to stay their normal pale shade she realised she'd just been standing there in the middle of the hallway staring at them all like some kind of idiot. She could almost feel the burn of hatred through Rosalie's eyes as she decided to turn away.

"Bella, wait." Alice called, breaking from Jasper's grip.

Preparing herself, Bella took in a deep breath and turned around only to be enthralled by the girls unexplainable beauty, making her feel self conscious all over again.

"You look nice." Alice sang bearing her perfect teeth along with her cover girl smile. "Did you do something with your hair?" She asked, sensing Bella's anxiousness.

_Yeah, brushed it. _"I uh.." _Real smooth Bella. Good work. _

"Well it looks nice." Alice said with a melodic giggle.

She gave Bella a look that confused her. Bella couldn't work it out, it was like she was contemplating something as she looked deeply into her eyes, as if trying to figure something out. But then seconds later she just went back to her usual smiling self. _Well that was random. _

"Well, I'll see you later." Alice said in an unusual tone as she turned to leave.

"Well I fucked that up." Bella sighed to herself once Alice was out of hearing distance.

Alice felt a tinge of guilt as she continued to walk the opposite way. She'd heard Bella, obviously and now she felt bad for just leaving her. It was a bit rude. But she was clearly making Bella feel awkward, what was she supposed to do?

When she returned to her family she ignored Rosalie's threats and pretended to listen to Edwards lectures as she looked pleadingly at Jasper. A second later everyone stopped abusing her and went completely calm. Such a useful gift her boyfriend had.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Anything for milady." He said back.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then before she knew it he turned around to place a real one on her lips.

"Jasper." She said, as if warning a puppy, but giving in nonetheless.

"Here we go." Rosalie said in a bitchy tone. "Always acting like newborns."

"Shut up Rose, I do remember an embarrassing public display from you and Emmett not too long ago." Rosalie stiffened, unwillingly accepting defeat.

"Oh come on baby, that was fun." Emmett teased, running a finger along her face. But she showed no sign of going along with it.

"Shut up Emmett, it was your fault anyway!" She accused, now stomping off in anger.

"Thanks a lot Alice." Emmett said. She merely smirked in all her winning glory and continued to kiss her excited boyfriend.

Once vampires began, there was no stopping them, especially in Jasper's case. Such a horny thing he was sometimes, it must have been his overbearing vampire traits. Feeling that way didn't help Alice at all either, waves of arousal were drowning her as things began to heat up, it felt wrong though.

"Jasper-stop." She said playfully at first, but he didn't listen and continued to kiss her harder, starting to cup her ass in his hands, people were beginning to stare.

"Jasper!" She yelled, trying to break away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gathering himself a bit.

"Not here.." She said, looking around nervously at the gawking crowd, and then she spotted Bella, mouth ajar and widened eyes.

Bella didn't know how to feel, she'd just seen Alice and Jasper go at it in the middle of the hallway, at first she was just shocked but some sick part inside of her was actually enjoying it. _Thanks a lot Jacob. _Now she was getting turned on by public displays of affection. Then of course Alice had caught her gawking like an idiot, not that she mustn't have already thought she was a complete retard.

This time not being able to hold back her usual 10 shades of red she turned around as quickly as possible and bolted away from the situation. The whole time Alice's eyes were on her.

"Shit!" Alice jumped at the bell rang in her ears like symbols crashing together in her face. She only ever swore if she was angry, shocked, excited or scared.

"Sorry." Jasper said shamefully.

"Oh never mind, we'll finish that later." She said in a seductive voice, raising his hopes.

If she was being honest, they hadn't had sex in a long time, they'd been dating for six years now and the passion kind of died after the third. They only had sex every few months or so and on special occasions. It's not that she had a low libido, in fact she pleasured herself more frequently than he pleasured her, it just didn't excite her after the hundredth time and got a bit tiring with the same person over and over again. She hated to admit it but she did desire having sex with other people, and that's how she pleasured herself, ridiculous sexual fantasies.

Today she felt unusually turned on, she didn't know why but it was driving her crazy as she sat through a boring lesson of English. All she could think about was releasing her arousal, typical of vampire hormones. Shifting in her seat, Alice attempted to rid of the unbearable burning desire growing between her legs as she crossed one leg over the other.

She tried to think of anything that would get her mind off the desire to excuse herself from class and let off some steam. Even for her it seemed immature to leave class to masturbate, she wasn't a 14 year old boy, but today she certainly felt like one.

Trying not to cringe as the burn grew stronger, Alice began to feel nervous, it was like she was about to have an orgasm without any physical touch. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought of anything disgusting to rid the feeling, she thought of mating with a werwolf, _yuck, _she thought as she pictured it, she tried to think of more things but it was as if her mind was completely blocked.

Digging her nails into the table she literally felt mind fucked, it wasn't a choice now, she had to leave the class. Raising her hand in the middle of the teachers boring speech she desperately asked to go to the bathroom. He excused her after giving her a befuddled look, watching after her as she sped out of the classroom.

Trying not to slam the bathroom door open, a strong smell thickened the air. _Great, someone else is in here. _She'd just have to wait for them to leave, but upon walking in she was greeted by a pair of surprised looking brown eyes.

_Even better. _Said her sarcastic inner voice. Why didn't she see this coming?

"Hi Bella." She said, trying not to sound impatient, the feeling was almost unbearable now.

"Hey Alice." The smell of her blood intensified and thinking the smell would take her mind off arousal, she was completely wrong.

Taking in a deep sniff of the scent, Alice felt her head swim in ecstasy, the smell counteracted with her hormones, intensifying her arousal and increasing the embarrassing pool of wetness between her thighs.

Panicking as she knew that any minute it would release, she tried to bid Bella farewell but the fucking girl wanted a conversation or something because she was just standing there with a that ridiculous blank expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked cautiously, Alice looked like she was going to be sick or something.

"Yeah, just really have to pee." Stupid reply, she knew. But she needed Bella to leave, her scent was making her unnaturally wet.

"Oh okay, we've got art next right?"

_Fuck OFF! _"Yeah, I think so." Bella smiled at her bashfully.

"I'll sit next to you?" She asked so quickly if Alice weren't a vampire she'd have had no idea what she said.

"Sure." Alice tried to be sweet and smile but it probably came out as pained and forced.

She remembered overhearing Bella the night before. Was that why Bella was acting that way towards her? Or was Alice just thinking that because of what she'd heard?

Jumping identically as she had before, the bell brought her out of her thoughts. A variation of swear words screamed out in her mind as her impatience and aggravation grew to a whole new level.

They both left together, Alice forgetting saying that she needed to pee and before Bella could mention it she had walked off in a different direction back to her English classroom to get her bag.

Bella walked to her art room wondering about Alice's behaviour. She felt even more like a fool, she'd gone to the bathroom to check her appearance like some kind of superficial bitch like Rosalie and then of course Alice walked in acting like she didn't want to talk to her at all and then she'd just blurted out asking if she wanted to sit with her. Of course it was out of pity and her gracious nature that she'd replied yes, but Bella still felt she'd accomplished something.

Specifically choosing a pair of desks up the back, Bella sat down and anxiously awaited Alice's arrival. She knew she was being weird and that her intentions made no sense even to her but she wanted to get to know Alice and that was that.

Running a hand through her over brushed hair the class was almost full and there was still no sign of Alice. _Calm down, she's not late, you're just being stupid. _Trying to obtain a cool exterior, Bella attempted to to look calm and normal for once. She quickly overlooked her appearance again in her phone, prodding bits of hair into a more attractive style then shoved her phone back into her pocket in fear that Alice may arrive any second.

For once she had good timing as she turned her head on an angle that made it look like she wasn't waiting desperately for her, and proceeded to watch the girl glide into the room out of her peripheral vision. As Alice started to walk towards her, Bella quickly stopped looking and pretended to be looking at the front of the room.

"Hey." Alice sang cheerily, gracefully taking the seat next to her.

_Keep cool Bella. _"Hey Alice." _Ha ha, see I win, I said hey ALICE. _

There was still chatter amongst everyone else in the room as usual before every lesson began, and Alice, still in her unwavering hormonal state, regretted sitting next to Bella the minute she had sat down.

Bella felt slightly rejected when Alice didn't attempt to engage in conversation with her, maybe she _was_ just being nice to her out of pity.

"Alice, d-do I..annoy you?" Instantly Alice turned her head and knitted her brows together in disbelief.

"What? No way Bella. Look, I'm sorry if I'm acting..weird, but I'm not really feeling myself today."

"Oh, okay, sorry." Bella said, looking back at the front of the room.

"So...you and Jasper are like, a couple?" She said as if it were a casual conversation.

"Yes, we are, we've been dating for 6 years now-"

"So you've been dating since you were 12?" _Whoops. _

"Oh, did I say years? I meant months." Safe. Hopefully Bella didn't notice her flinch.

"Makes more sense." Bella laughed nervously.

For the first time in the conversation whilst looking at Alice's face, she looked back at Bella, creating an awkward moment where Bella looked away instantly. _So much for the cool facade Bella. _In attempt to regain her composure she tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"Yeah, it's just I saw you guys before in the hall."

"Yeah I think everyone did." Alice said in an annoyed hiss.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asked, suddenly becoming involved, putting her hormones to the side.

_Yeah, right, me have a boyfriend? That's a good one. _"Nope." She answered bluntly.

"Really?" Alice asked in shock, probably another pity thing.

"Why so surprised?" Bella mocked.

"I wouldn't understand why not. In fact I think my brother's got a bit of a thing for you."

"What?" She almost shouted, then turning crimson red.

Alice laughed at her outraged display, making her feel even more humiliated.

"Yes, Edward has been quite fond of you for a while. He'd kill me if I told you any of this."

Was Bella hallucinating or had she just hear Alice tell her that fucking Edward Cullen has a crush on her? It couldn't be true..

Bella's blood was almost calling Alice's name, she could hear her racing pulse and couldn't decide what urge was stronger, the one to sink her teeth into Bella's neck or the one between her legs. She'd almost forgotten about it during the conversation but now she was more than aware of it again.

"You're kidding right?" Bella asked, deciding it must have been a joke.

"Nope. In fact I've seen visions of you two." Bella was lost for words, and with the worst timing possible the teacher walked in 5 minutes late, taking her usual stance behind her desk and begun the lesson.

So many thoughts were running through Bella's mind. Alice was actually being serious, but how was it even possible? Edward seriously couldn't like her, she was..well, Bella.

_Shut the fuck up teacher, I need to question Alice's absurd statement! _

Deciding to risk getting in trouble Bella spoke in a low whisper. "Why the hell does he like _me_?" Alice sat slightly more upright as she asked the question. She was having a vision

"Alice?...Aliiiiiice? Hellooo?" Bella's voice echoed.

"Huh? Oh.." Alice finally replied, coming out of her vision.

"Did you just-"

"Yes." Bella was getting used to Alice answering her unfinished questions. Must've been a psychic thing.

"What did you see?" Alice went silent and then bit her lip. Okay now Bella really wanted to know.

"Oh come on, tell meee." She whispered still, after the teacher gave her a warning look.

Bella noticed now that Alice was still biting down on her lip, if she bit any harder she was going to break the skin. It must have been a real interesting vision. Bella caught Alice cross one leg over the other and hold it down tightly. What the-

"You should ask Edward out." Alice stated mysteriously. What was that supposed to mean. 'Oh I just had a vision, now I'm going to act really uncomfortable and tell you to date my brother.' That really did annoy Bella. Then Alice's hand shot up.

"Yes?" The teacher said impatiently.

"May I please go to the bathroom." _Ugh what the fuck?_

"Could you please wait?" No doubt their teacher was a complete bitch, just perfect.

Alice wasn't one to argue and the stern disapproval from the teachers glare when she went to protest was enough for her to give up entirely. _Bitch. _Her mind yelled.

Well this would be interesting, a raging hormonal vampire on the verge of letting it all out whilst sitting in a class full of humans. Fun. Why was this happening again?

"You really aren't yourself today." Bella added.

_Thank you, captain obvious. _

"It's not my fault that the teacher's a bitch." Alice said smugly and through gritted teeth.

Her muscles began to tighten and crossing her legs only made her more aware of her throbbing convulsions. She'd never felt more embarrassed or ashamed in her life. Trying to remain as calm as possible she thought that there was never a moment she wished for Jasper more, he'd be able to help, but then again knowing him he'd just get all wrapped up in his own hormones anyway.

The fire building inside of her was becoming too intense for words. She was seriously about to have a fucking orgasm in class, next to Bella. _Class act, Alice. _

"Alice.." Bella whispered in fear, she looked so tense and concentrated on something.

Alice felt the warm flesh of human upon her hand and that was it, she lost it. Biting her tongue so hard that it made her want to yell out, among other reasons, a wave of pleasure so intense she thought she'd pass out crashed over her. Knowing how obvious it would be that something was wrong with her, she forced her eyes to stay put on the wall in front of her although all she could fucking see was stars, swirling around like in all their pleasurable glory as she endured wave after wave of pure ecstasy, begging her restraint to maintain itself, Alice fought the impossibly huge urge to let out any yells, moans or gasps. Making sure to dig her nails into her own thigh, as it would do less damage to the desk in front of her, she clenched her legs together as if it would mask the feelings, but all she felt was a warm pool of wetness. Letting out a whimper she begged for it to stop and then as if God answered her prayer she then finally after what seemed minutes, even hours began to calm down as her orgasm slowly faded. _Holy fuck._

Becoming aware of her senses again, she anxiously looked to her side to see if Bella was looking at her in shock or if she hadn't noticed, but what she saw was neither. Looking more closely now, Bella looked exactly how she felt. She was panting and her eyes were wide and then she caught gaze with an even more confused Alice.

Their eyes stayed glued together for the longest 10 seconds in existence before Bella spoke.

"What..the _fuck, _was that?"

Alice couldn't think of a cohesive sentence to reply with as she questioned Bella with her most likely black eyes.

"You-"

"Yes." Bella replied in advance this time. "I fucking felt it too."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't even know why this chapter is so long, but if you can get through it, I shall be grateful. It's 1:20am here, ugh, I just wanted to warn you not to be thrown off by the way this chapter ends, Rosalie is one of the most fun characters to write and always makes for pure hilarity. ;D**

Still squirming slightly, Bella endured the last few aftershocks of the most uncalled for, enormous orgasm she had ever experienced, and sitting beside her was the girl who she knew had caused it.

How she knew? Well she wasn't an idiot, Alice 'needing to pee' but then never peeing, coming to class in a frustrated, awkward state, crossing her legs after a vision, biting down on her lip and then just before her own eyes had shut together as the pleasure hit her like a ton of bricks, she could tell by Alice's tense posture and glazed expression that it'd happened to her too.

Coming to that conclusion she eyed the clock nervously for the fifth time in a minute as the big hand excruciatingly slowly made its way to 11:00am. Bracing herself for the coming conversation, the bell finally rang and students began filing out to lunch, all but Alice. She was just sitting there like a statue completely blank. Bella wondered what to do, it made her nervous, since it happened they didn't speak a word mainly out of the initial shock, but to just sit there seemed a bit odd, although after all it was Alice Cullen the psychic pixie. Yes, psychic was one thing, but simultaneous orgasms in the middle of class? That was a whole new level of weird.

Gathering all the courage she possessed, Bella lightly tapped Alice on the back then took in a deep breath as she slowly turned to her side. When their eyes finally met all words escaped Bella and those nagging questions at the back of her mind vanished under the curious gaze of a pair of warm, honey eyes. She could almost feel them penetrate her every thought as they searched deeply into her own eyes, it was clear that she was just as confused as herself.

As Bella began to feel the awkwardness of the silence she searched her mind for any words that made some sort of sense, but nothing about the situation was logical at all so what the hell was she meant to say? _Oh hey, I think we may have just came together in class, care to explain? _Yeah that would go down really well.

Just as Alice's mouth twitched to speak, the teacher gave them another impatient look as she stood at the door waiting for them to leave. Finally Alice moved, coming to the realisation that they were the only two left in the classroom just staring at each other like fools. She packed her things and gracefully got to her feet, taking lead as Bella followed closely behind her ensuring she wouldn't make a quick getaway.

"Sooooooo..." Bella said stupidly as they began to walk together towards the cafeteria.

Still there was no reply from Alice, she simply kept walking at her fast pace and refused to look in Bella's direction.

"Are we going to talk? Or just pretend like that never happened?" Bella said, becoming frustrated with Alice's behaviour.

Alice's demeanour didn't change, she really was testing Bella's patience, but the real reason she couldn't bring herself to even look at her was because of a few reasons. 1. She could smell Bella's arousal from a mile away, the scent was irresistible, causing a sensory overload and an inability to restrain herself. 2. She wouldn't know what the hell to say to someone she'd just mentally fucked, and 3. She had as many answers as Bella did.

"I'm serious now Alice, what the hell was that?" Bella pleaded as they came closer to the double doors.

"Bella." Alice had stopped and pulled her by the hand to the side of the hallway. "I don't know what happened, so please stop asking as if I have any answers, I wish I did but I don't, so I guess we will just have to pretend like it never happened."

Well there was no questioning a stern voiced Alice Cullen. Bella knew by the serious look in her eyes that she was being honest and that she didn't want it to become a big thing, which partially annoyed her because she really was hoping she had answers, but then again who the hell would even imagine such a thing being possible let alone having an answer to it.

Accepting the annoying truth Bella sighed and nodded in understanding towards Alice, who felt slightly guilty about being so upfront. It was unlike her to be like that but she was frustrated more about not having answers to it rather than it actually happening, who would complain about having a mind blowing orgasm? _In the middle of class, sharing it with the girl next to you. _Alice laughed at her own thoughts and in turn received an even more confused look from Bella.

"Alice Cullen, you are the strangest person I've ever met." Bella had no idea where that statement came from but after the events of that day alongside her being psychic, it seemed necessary.

Unsurprisingly adding to the weirdness Alice let out a sudden burst of laughter that Bella could only return, she was more laughing at the girl than with her, you know those moments when something so ridiculous happens that all you can do is laugh? Well that was Alice and Bella, laughing like lunatics as the people passing by looked at them as if they were insane.

"Maybe this has to do with your psychic powers." Bella offered her thought.

Alice considered it. "Maybe, who knows though, odder things have happened." She said, thinking of how crazy vampires and werewolves existing were.

"Not to me though." Bella stated, wanting Alice to look further into it than she was.

"Me either, but I don't think we'll figure this one out, so unless it happens again I think we should both just accept that it happened and try to move on." Although Alice was planning to ask Carlisle about it, as embarrassing as that would be, but she had to make Bella forget it, too many unusual things were happening with being around her, she was exposing herself, and in doing so exposing her family too, and they were not happy about it at all.

Finally deciding her family's secret was more important than her own personal pursues, she had came to the conclusion that befriending this human she shared some sort of connection to was more likely a bad idea than a good one. It's never a good idea for a vampire or werewolf to befriend or find love in a human, it always ended messily. She wasn't going to disrupt a peaceful human life with her immortal one.

When Bella sighed once more in defeat Alice took it as her queue to leave, smiling weakly before she did so. As she danced towards the doors she felt the human creep up next to her, _great, now she's following me, don't you know silly human, I am dangerous and your life is too precious to be bothered with this? _

Ignorance was truly bliss in this case.

Upon entering the cafeteria Alice braced herself for interrogation and tried as hard as she could to block any thought or memory about what had just happened incase Edward pryed. As expected she winced at Rosalie's deadly glare and felt guilty under Jasper's disappointed look.

As Bella took the hint she scurried off in the opposite direction towards her usual table with Angela and the rest of the group, regretfully looking back every now and then only to be glared at by almost every Cullen. It was then she spotted a secret conversation going on between Edward and Alice, she blushed immediately when remembering what Alice had said about him liking her, which she still didn't believe.

Her heart stumbled along with her feet when half a second later both Alice and Edward caught her staring. _Can I not go one fucking day without looking like a total loser? Fuck!_

She was so over being the clumsy, pitied Bella Swan, especially to the Cullen's. But they already knew she was a complete fuck up. How could she be so stupid? Edward didn't like her at all, it was all probably some stupid joke to humiliate her. Slumping down in a seat next to Mike and Angela she bowed her head in shame, gaining concerned looks from her friends.

"You okay Bella?" Angela spoke up, being the closest friend to Bella.

"Yeah, fine." She said in the most unconvincing tone they'd ever heard.

"Sure, that was convincing." Angela said sarcastically, scooting closer to Bella now, preparing to comfort her.

Bella propped her head up slightly, feeling nervous with all the attention she was gathering, she hated to seem self pitying or attention seeking, it was one of her many selfless traits. Refusing to look anyone in the eye she stared at a wall in front of her hoping it would make her seem conspicuous.

"Aww, come on Bells, what's wrong?" Mike added eagerly. _Ugh, fuck off perv, don't call me that._

"Nothing, really, I just feeling tired and I don't feel well." She tried hard to remain content, now sitting up more in her chair as if to reassure them she was fine. But although they all sat unconvinced, asking twice and being rejected both times was enough for them to take a hint.

"Okay then, whatever you say, but if you do need someone to talk to you know you've got me, right?" Angela said warmly.

"Yeah, thanks." Bella replied, she was never one for reacting well to things like that. Affection was not her thing. But she did give a thankful look before excusing herself to get some food, even though really it was just an excuse to walk past the Cullen's.

Her mind raced a million miles an hour as she walked closer, pretending that she didn't even notice them, and just as she had passed them she felt a cold hand place on her shoulder signalling her to turn around, but the sudden touch caused her to freeze in shock, _why Bella? Why? You knew it was a bad idea, you knew you'd run scared. Coward. _She really needed to work on her self talk.

"Bella.." She heard a male voice say so softly it was almost a whisper.

Her throat tightened at the realisation of who it was. Edward. _Oh God, oh God, don't make a fool of yourself for once Bella, please! _

Slowly turning around she came face to face with her fear, _ah, shit. _She melted under his soft gaze, making sure to not look him in the eye or she'd turn bright red, but being Bella the first thing she did was look straight into his piercing golden eyes, causing her to flush.

"Alice told me what she said to you." _Oh fuck, here it comes, the big let down. _"I would have much rathered her let me take the time to tell you myself.."

After reading her thoughts he couldn't believe how pessimistic she was and how negatively she thought of herself, it made him sad for her, she was always so scared of making a fool of herself that she never showed her true self. Bella was stunned at his statement, momentarily having a brain lapse when she attempted to process that what was happening wasn't a dream. Ruining the moment entirely she continued to just stare at him in shock.

"I know this all may seem a shock to you as my family nor I have treated you humanely in the past, but I want you to know I was never a part of it, in fact I think you know it's basically only Rosalie who acts like that towards you. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for how you've been treated and I want a chance to show you how you should be treated."

Bella didn't know whether to cry, smile or scream. Edward had just confessed in front of her that he wanted to show her how she should be treated. What the fuck? Was he seriously asking her out? Or was that just wishful thinking on Bella's part?

"I-I um, w-what?" She stuttered like a complete fucking retard.

If only she knew how endearing she was to Edward and many others, that her nervousness and awkwardness was charming to some.

"I understand if you don't want to give me that chance-"

"No!" She shouted then bit her lip at his amusement. "I-I want to give you the chance.." God, if only he knew how much she wanted to jump around and scream like a fan-girl right at that moment.

His smile she noticed, was no match to the pure joy an Alice smile would give but it had it's own qualities. Whereas Alice would smile all the time, it was more of a treat when someone brooding like Edward would show such a genuine display of joy.

She momentarily got off track, peering beside him to wonder what the rest of their smiles would be like. Skipping past Alice she noticed Jasper, to be honest she'd hardly ever seen him smile and when he did every girl would fawn under the the comforting charm. She then scanned Emmett, the most tough looking but the biggest softy of them all, she often had the urge to hug him like a big teddy bear and she didn't know why, but his smile was cheeky and mischievous, the kind of bad boy smile that people like Rosalie would be attracted to. Ah Rosalie, the last of them and the only one Bella had truly never seen smile. It was a shame really, seeing her rather than just looking, Bella was astounded at her beauty, why would someone so gorgeous and perfect not have a reason to smile? If she wasn't such a bitch Bella had to admit to herself that even she would find herself attracted to her. Too bad she was a bitch.

Wait, did she just admit that she would be attracted to Rosalie? _Eww Bella, not cool. _

Edward tilted his head at her muddled thoughts, she'd just checked out his whole family when he was standing right in front of her asking her out. He tried not to look pissed off when she finally decided to look at him again.

"Would you like to sit with us?" He offered, somewhere deep down he hoped she'd decline now knowing his own family was a possible threat.

Her eyes darted from the Cullen's to her now staring, shocked group of friends and her heart felt torn. She hated making hard decisions. But looking back into Edwards eyes her heart made up it's mind in a split second.

"Sure.." She decided, not looking back at her most likely rejected looking friends.

When she arrived at the table she safely took a seat between Edward and Alice and literally feeling the daggers pierce her from Rosalie's outraged expression she swallowed hard, now looking at Alice for safety. But surprisingly she looked utterly pissed off at something and Jasper stiffly sat in his seat, looking highly disturbed by her presence. _Maybe not such a smart idea Bella._

"So, Bella, I don't think you've been formally introduced to us yet, besides Alice of course. This is Emmett, he motioned a hand towards him."

"Hi Bella!" He said excitedly, gaining a jab in the ribs from Rosalie.

Shaking his head, Edward moved on. "This is Jasper." Who merely uncomfortably nodded in Bella's direction before quickly looking away again.

"And this.." He paused, purposely creating a dramatic lead up. "Is Rosalie."

Bella knew no matter how big she smiled or how politely she tried to greet the blonde beauty that she would receive nothing more or less than a hateful scowl, which is exactly what she got. Bella's fearful smile was shot down in a matter of a second and expecting nothing less she told herself all she could do was try.

"Don't mind her, it's nothing personal." Edward whispered, knowing fully well that Rosalie could hear every word, but a human would not.

Bella begged to differ but accepted it nonetheless, she'd never done anything to hurt her so maybe she was just like that. Oh well, what can you do? What an awkward situation, did Edward have any idea of what had just happened between Bella and his sister in class? Or was he just acting strangely oblivious? Bella turned to Alice to maybe receive an answer by raising her eyebrows and subtly nodding her head in Edwards direction, but when Alice watched the bewildering display even she couldn't decipher what the hell she was getting at.

Rolling her eyes Bella thought of a new plan. "I'm going to get some food, _anyone_ want to _join_ me?" She directed towards Alice.

Mentally shaking her head at Bella's tactlessness, Alice resentfully offered to accompany her after Edward's eyes shifted uncomfortably between the two, not liking that Alice was a threat to his potential mate. _Don't be like that Edward, we're just talking. _With that his face turned sour, still unconvinced in his territorial state of mind. Making sure they were out of vampire hearing distance, Alice gestured for Bella to speak.

"Did you...tell Edward...about what happened?" She asked, biting down on her lip.

"No, but he'll probably find out sooner or later and now that you two have hit it off I'm not sure he'll be happy about it."

The obvious underlying distaste in Alice's tone worried Bella. Had she done something to upset her? She thought she wanted her and Edward to go out?

"Alice..it's not like we're boyfriend/girlfriend all of a sudden-"

"Yeah well that just proves how much you don't know Edward." Why was there such scorn in her voice?

"I don't know what you're so upset about.."

"I'm not upset." She said meekly, averting her eyes to the ground.

Now if Bella wasn't so damn observant all of the time, she wouldn't have noticed little nuances such as that. But she was, and even after only knowing Alice for such a short amount of time her talent to notice things such as that was prominent.

"It's okay, you can tell me what's wrong, I won't get mad."

The pixie considered her for a moment, sharing a momentary genuine pause where the two girls intrinsically connected in such a way that both felt elated by the modest experience. It was in a way, like the classroom experience, except of a much more innocent, calming nature, making the two girls feel as if they'd known each other for a long time.

When the moment ended there was no gasps for air or nagging questions, only a sense of safety, a sense of mutual trust. A small, content smile tugged at the sides of Bella's lips slowly and patiently, as if there was an eternity to share between them. A wave of delightful comfort bound them together in a moment so blissful and extraordinary that Bella was reduced to tears, but not for one second was she abashed for doing so. Alice felt the world around her turn into a silent blur, if this situation had occurred to her in any other predicament she would probably have felt nervous about whatever the hell was happening, but this wasn't the first time some crazy, unexplainable shit had occurred between her and the now watery eyed human. It pulled at her frozen heartstrings to watch such beauty unfold in front of her and around her. It was as if they were caught in a bubble and everything around them had disappeared and the only thing in the world was the other girl in front of them. For once in her so called life, Alice felt warmth inside and out, she felt as if she was glowing and that nothing could harm her. Bella felt the same warmth, and looking into that pair of golden, fogged eyes she noticed a twinkle so heartbreakingly rare and beautiful that she knew there was something about Alice Cullen. Something undeniable.

Feeling as though they had spent an eternity in the heaven like aura, it dissolved in front of their eyes suddenly making it seem as if it was only a fleeting moment as they both became aware of reality once again with their inhibitions and insecurities flooding back in. Reminding them for the second time that day, that for some highly questionable reason, that they somehow shared a connection so strong and so rare, that miracles were happening between them, beautiful, intense, emotional life altering miracles.

Which only caused them both to wonder what was in store next? That question both excited and worried them. First an orgasm, then heaven on earth, what more could there be? Both thought that nothing could surprise them anymore, but oh how wrong they were.

"So.." Bella breathed out as if it were the first word she had ever spoken. "Are we going to push that experience aside too?"

Well, Bella had her fair and square, it had happened again and there was no denying that it had gone too far for it to be ignored this time. This was going to be a tough one to explain. _So, I found out what's happening between us, well firstly, I'm a vampire and we seem to have a rare condition that almost nobody knows about that causes us to share in mind blowing experiences together. _She wasn't even amused at the absurdity of the whole thing, if she couldn't even comprehend it, how the hell was Bella supposed to?

"Well Bella, when you figure it out, come and tell me okay?" Bella snorted, how the hell was she supposed to know?

"You're the psychic."

"Yes, I see the future, nothing more."

"Well haven't you seen anything that explains at least some of this?" She truly hadn't, and it annoyed her.

"No Bella, I've seen nothing, but maybe as time goes by I will, so for now, I think we should get back to the table, I have this psychic feeling that our little experience didn't go unnoticed by my family, you and Edward have an interesting quarrel ahead of you-" She paused, staring into nothingness. "Oh, wow, really Bella?"

"What? Really what?" Bella asked, clearly having no clue as to what the girl was rambling about.

Alice looked as if she was desperately trying to hold in laughter mixed with surprise. Seriously, what had she seen that was so amazing to cause her to look at Bella like that?

"I don't actually think I can say it out loud." She stated, pausing to look at Bella with the same expression.

"Seriously Alice, enough with the mysteriousness, it's starting to piss me off!"

"No really, I can't say it. You'll understand why when it happens."

"You're making me worried."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, it's just something I wouldn't expect in a million years."

"Now you're just trying to make me want to know. Tease."

"Really, I'm not, I'm just a little surprised." Alice's bemused expression kept on her face all the way until reaching their table again, where it then turned into a look of apprehension.

Edward was fuming with jealousy and fury at Alice, in sensing this, Jasper once again used his gift to calm the situation before it got out of hand. Everyone knew there was nothing worse than a vampire feeling threatened, especially when a love interest was involved.

Sensing the tenseness, Bella prayed for the bell to go, it couldn't be long now, a few minutes at the most. Thanks to Alice she anxiously awaited this quarrel with Edward, whatever that was going to be like, so all she could do was brace herself and hope fort he best.

"So Bella, we've got PE next." Alice added, trying to create a distraction so that the awkwardness would disappear. "Rosalie is in our class too." She said with a knowing smirk.

At the mention of her name Rosalie's head snapped up only to scoff at her smug sister.

"And?" Rosalie asked in her typical arrogant tone, her eyebrows ever so slightly raising at Alice's unusual cryptic attitude.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought Bella might have wanted to know." She then suppressed another laugh.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Bella asked, all joking aside, what the hell was she going on about now? Why would she care if Rosalie was in her class? She already knew it anyway.

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes pretentiously at her strange little sister. Why was it so important to her to try and meddle with people just for amusement? But she couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were behind her mischievous grin.

Looking for some sort of answer to the madness, Bella cautiously and extremely stupidly chose to make eye contact with Rosalie. Realising that she was never going to be lucky enough to catch the blonde off guard, she would have to put her observance skills to a worthy test. Looking deeply into her scathing, amber eyes her lip curled into a snarl as if trying to intimidate her, but for some ridiculous reason, Bella had a death wish as she continued to observe her, showing no sign of intimidation or fear, upon realising this, for the slightest millisecond, Bella caught Rosalie falter as her eyes fell and regained their dominance so quickly that even for Bella it was almost impossible to notice.

Now it was Bella's turn to smirk, achieving a creased brow from Rosalie and an amused chuckle from Alice.

"Oh Bella, you're either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid." Alice still said through a giggle.

"I'm going to go with incredibly stupid." Rosalie said in a tone so lethal it could cut through the strongest metal, followed by a challenging glare that anyone with a brain would back down from.

Regretting her idiocy once again, Bella gulped in the most genuine fear she'd felt in a while. Never again would she dare challenge Rosalie Lillian Hale, whose demeanor screamed get the fuck out before I rip your head off and it was then, staring into the eyes of evil that Bella feared the worst was yet to come. Suddenly her coming conversation with Edward seemed like a pleasurable task.

_What a fucking day._


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this chapter has some actual nice interaction between Alice and Bella, as for the whole Edward thing, I wouldn't worry too much, Bella will hopefully come to her senses before she gets too attached. Plus, this is a Bella/Alice fic, the way it should be. As for Rosalie, I chose to give her a gift in this, one which amuses me and will make for an interesting read I hope. Thank you to all who review, favourite and alert this fic, it really motivates me to keep writing hopefully some good quality chapters.**

Once the bell had gone and Bella had been saved from the wrath of Rosalie for the time being, her and Alice both stood up quickly to move off to PE but not before Bella became anxious about how to farewell Edward who she'd basically ignored the whole of lunch.

"S-see you soon?" She mumbled, only quickly flashing a glance into his thoughtful eyes.

"Yes, see you soon." He followed up with an unnecessary scowl at Alice in which Bella did notice, but before she could comprehend it she felt a tug on her arm as she was pulled towards the exit.

"Why does he keep giving you those looks Alice?" She asked as they began to walk together towards their class. Alice's eyes flickered, contemplating how to explain that to a human who knew nothing about vampire instincts, choosing to to tell her part of the truth.

"I just think he's annoyed because he thinks you like me more than him."

"Well that's immature." Bella said in a surprisingly annoyed tone.

Alice had been shocked that she hadn't full out laughed at the fact that he'd think that she's not completely in love with him and that she, Alice was just the annoying, weird pixie who kept making unexplainable things happen between them. Deep down she thought that Bella did think those things, but she'd also hoped that she really did like her.

"So you do like me?" Alice asked with high hopes.

"What gave you the impression that I didn't?" Bella wondered out loud, searching into those sparkling, golden eyes. Alice's eyes were so easy to observe for her, they were so big and full of every emotion she was feeling. Right now Bella could see hope but underlying doubt, a sadness of some sort, a touching insight into Alice's sensitivity.

"I know how much you like Edward and I feel like I'm just the annoyance that won't go away."

"How could you think that?" Bella asked harshly. She was quite offended that Alice, being a psychic could get her so wrong, maybe she knew Bella did like her, but just wanted reassurance. That'd be something she herself would do, she smiled at the thought of having something in common with someone so seemingly different.

"I thought it was the other way around. I'm the one who asked to sit with you in Art, I thought you were just pitying me in saying yes, I though you only spent time with me because you felt sorry for me." Alice couldn't believe her, she looked into her disheartened expression and it hurt her to see her be like that. Why did she think she was some charity case?

"Bella, I know you think everyone thinks you're a fool, but have you ever thought that maybe your quirks are part of your charm?" Bella snorted loudly, trying to imagine someone being charmed by her falling flat on her face.

"No, I'm serious. You're quite endearing, and don't think I don't know what almost every boy's intention is with you." Bella flushed, flattery didn't go well with her, and nor did the thought of some boys dirty mind. "You need some self confidence, no one hates you, I know it may seem so but not even Rosalie could hate you."

"You're kidding? Are you deaf, dumb and blind? Were you not there at lunch? Oh wait, you were the one who caused that whole fiasco!" Bella couldn't keep it in, she was confused and maybe even annoyed at Alice for what she caused. She really didn't need to be in Rosalie's bad books, but now it was far too late for that.

"Bella, don't worry about her, if she ever lays a finger on you I will break it." There was a seriousness in Alice's tone that made Bella believe that she actually would. It kind of made her feel special, she never thought she'd have someone care about her to the extent of protecting her like that.

"Okay, then why were you acting like that?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Although she knew why she had acted that way, but there was no way she was going to say it in front of both of their faces.

Bella smiled thankfully in reply as they had arrived at the gym but her smile faded as she faced her enemy, Gym. Not to mention the lovely Rosalie was in the class as well. _This is going to be fun. _

"I swear if we're playing dodgeball by a sick twist of fate you better make sure I'm not against Rosalie, I don't need a legitimate reason for her to pummel me."

"Well if that's the case then you'll have me on your team, I'll make sure of it" _Oh how intimidating, my protector, the tiny pixie! _Bella laughed at the thought of it, it was a nice gesture but Rosalie was taller than herself, Alice was tiny and would get her sorry ass kicked.

"Hey, don't laugh, I'm stronger than you think." Bella fought to wonder how, admitting she would have to see a display of this to believe it, although she'd seen her briefly in gym before and both her and Rosalie seemed extremely fit. Unlike her.

Dreading walking through the gym doors, she prayed to God that whatever they were doing that it was non contact and didn't consist of hand eye co-ordination skills, but then again it was gym class. Heaving in a deep breath Bella looked around to see the boys mucking around with a ball, most of the girls sitting down looking glum, obviously not wanting to break a nail or anything, she wasn't surprised when one of them was Jessica. Then there was another group mixed of boys and girls that actually looked enthused about the class and out of the corner of her eye was a certain bored looking blonde standing on her own, but not in a loner type of way, in a way that screamed, back the fuck off I'm too good for all of you. Then she saw Alice start to walk in that direction.

"Alice, what the hell? I'm not going over there!"

"Bella, what's she going to do? If it was bad I'd have had a vision of it, at least try to be civil."

"Why the hell would I be civil when she acts the opposite towards me?" God, was Alice stupid? Oh wait, no, she was the stupid one according to Rosalie.

"Fine, but only because for some crazy reason I trust you." She said with her eyes narrowing seriously on her, hoping that her words would convince the doubt inside of her. But walking closer they certainly weren't.

_Don't be such a pussy, Swan, she's just a girl. A very, very scary girl. No, stop it, just be nice. _Receiving that familiar scowl, Bella shrugged it off, if anything she was used to it by now, like it was her way of greeting Bella, or anyone for that matter.

"Oh come on you two! Just try to get along?" Alice interrupted in her chirpy voice.

"Me? What have I done wrong?" Bella insinuated, feeling accused of a crime she didn't commit, she'd done nothing wrong. It wasn't her fault that Rosalie hated her guts, she wasn't going to be overjoyed to meet someone who was going to treat her like shit no matter what she did. Rosalie's bored look didn't waver, she continued to stand there with a slight roll of her eyes at Alice again. Why did she even want them to get along? Why not just let them be? You'd think Alice would know her own sister well enough by now to gather that she wasn't going to befriend a human.

"Today please?" The male teacher boomed impatiently as the class assembled towards him. Thank God that conversation was over, you didn't need to be a psychic to tell that it would have ended badly.

"Today we're going to be playing basketball." _Fuck my life. _Bella thought. The one sport possibly worse than dodgeball. At least she could hide in dodgeball and the rules were simple, but basketball, ugh, so many rules and certain skills you needed, so complex. One time when they'd played someone was stupid enough to pass her the ball and it hit her straight in the head and knocked her over. She was the laughing stock of the whole class.

The rest of the class seemed mostly pleased with the choice, some of the girls scoffing and rolling their eyes in a manner that was no match for Rosalie's. When she thoughts about it, Bella didn't think there was a girl in the world who could pull off the bitch attitude as well as her.

"Anyone want to nominate themselves for team captain?" Every eye turned away as if that would keep them hidden from the teacher, no one seemed to want to take the job, but then a male arm shot into the air.

"I will." Mike Newton suggested. _Of course he would. _Bella knew it was just a chance for him to blatantly pick favourites with girls, looking around she half scoffed/snorted when she watched Jessica bat her eyes and smile in a way she obviously thought was attractive. It made her want to gag, who the hell fawned over Mike Newton?

"Thank you Newton, any more takers?" The teacher called, the obvious doubt in his voice. "Fine, then I'll have to pick." He scanned over the the class searching for a worthy taker. "Ah, Rosalie, how about you?"

_FUCK! _She was either going to be on Mike Newtons team, or Rosalie's team, and knowing straight away that Rosalie wouldn't pick her in a million years every hope she had for surviving the lesson was shattered. They both began choosing their teams, the good old game of favourites that always left Bella last, feeling like a failure to humanity.

Surprisingly Mike started by picking all of the jocks, as did Rosalie, ah so they were going for tact, well either way she was going to be the last picked. She was a social failure and a sporting failure, she actually felt embarrassed for whoever had to pick her. The first person Rosalie picked was Alice, knowing very well that even though she wasn't entirely happy with her that it was about winning, and she was their best guard. Giving Bella an apologetic pout she stood next to her taller sister whispering at vampire speed for her to pick Bella.

"No way." She protested.

"Rose, she's scared that you'll hurt her if you oppose her."

"It's basketball, and does she really think she's that important? Ignorant human."

Watching their mouths twitch oddly, Bella wondered what the hell they were doing, having a facial seizure or something? So random. There was only 3 people left, some fat kid whose name Bella didn't even know, a geeky looking girl with horrible acne and herself. Now really, was she really that hopeless that she couldn't even be picked before them? It was Rosalie's turn and she seemed uncertain, a personal battle raged in the blonde, would she be stubborn and risk losing by picking the fat kid or the nerd, or let Bella win and pick her. It's not like Bella was any better or worse than the other picks though. Hmm.

Rolling her eyes and huffing loudly she succumbed to Alice's pleads. "Bella." She mumbled, ashamed of herself when Bella's surprised look came into her view. Alice beamed and thanked her sister, pulling the human into a hug. The girl was an excitable one, Bella had to admit, but she couldn't help but feel a little excited herself at the touch of her body against hers. It was like a little zap went through her and travelled to confusing, unwanted places.

"Ugh, not again." Bella sighed, waiting for Alice's response.

"What again?" She asked, genuinely confused as she watched the human flush. But her question was answered seconds later when an undeniable scent seeped into her nostrils causing her animalistic instincts to reappear. Feeling the world around her turn into a daze her main focus was on Bella, she tried to control herself but the smell was so intense and her heartbeat quickened to an unsafe level, pushing the blood into her face.

"A-are you guys okay.." _You guys?_

Alice looked next to her and there she was, Rosalie, doing the exact thing as she just had, lose her restraint. They both seemed to become aware of what they were doing and looked at each other knowingly. Rosalie was especially ashamed of herself, it wasn't easy for her to get lost in her vampiric mind and it rarely ever happened, but just like that, Bella snapped something inside of her and her blood, among other smells called to her. Bella looked utterly terrified, who wouldn't be? Two girls suddenly advancing on you like you're their prey.

"Sorry Bella." But Bella wasn't believing her this time, they seriously looked like they were both about to attack her. She instinctively took a step back as Alice began to advance on her, thankfully this time not in a manner of looking like she was going to hurt her, but still, Bella was scared.

Rosalie knew this called for desperate measures, Bella didn't look like she was going to accept her apology and simply move on. Calling upon her rarely used gift, she pushed Alice to the side and for some reason Bella felt glued to the spot, not really understanding why she didn't move when an animalistic Rosalie started advancing on her now. She would have understood if she knew Rosalie's power, a power of attraction, persuasion and seduction. Even Alice found herself slightly soothed and manipulated by the strong sensation and it wasn't even intended for her. Still maintaining her facade, Rosalie glided closer and closer to the entranced human.

"Bella, sweetie." She forced herself to say, reminding herself that Bella would hardly remember a thing she said. "We won't hurt you." She cooed, now so close to Bella they were almost touching.

Feeling frozen, Bella found herself hanging onto Rosalie's every word, her arousal unnaturally flew to new levels as the proximity between her and the Goddess grew closer and closer. Sometimes during the use of her power, Rosalie herself would fall into a daze, and now was no exception, especially as she breathed in a spine tingling aroma that was it's own power in itself, only it was coming from the human.

She dipped into the crook of Bella's neck ever so sensually and gracefully and lost herself in the thumping of her pulse and smell of fresh blood, calling her name again, testing her will. As her cold nose brushed against Bella's warm, tissue skin, Bella felt a shudder throughout her whole body, she felt so calm yet so aroused at the image of beauty that crept slowly from her shoulder to her earlobe. Her eyes clasped shut as the excruciating pleasure of the smell of the human entered her nose, sending her into a frenzy of emotions, the vampire reopened them to be as black as the dead of night. Whatever sense of control she had left was somewhere not to be found as she unintentionally let her power out in full swing, enough to send anyone into an insanity of sexual attraction. It wasn't only her who'd lost all sense of control, Bella for the second time in one day felt a wave of pleasure so intense that her mind became lost in an abyss of stars, her knees gave in as she fell to the ground, such a sudden movement that Rosalie was slapped back into reality, she herself confused as to what had just happened.

Looking around she saw a rather ridiculous site, every student, even the teacher in the room stood unusually still, just starring in her direction like zombies. Noticing something either hilarious or disgusting, each guy incontrovertibly had an erection. Apparently she'd completely underestimated the strength of her own power. She wondered and hoped that it was only Bella who she'd caused to release. Now that she'd stopped, everyone else had become aware of themselves again, the boys all blushing profusely and covering their crotches, the girls looking plain confused and Alice looking a range of different emotions.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know, it's okay." Her sister said acceptingly, knowing how hard it is sometimes to control their own powers.

"I'm just glad you had enough control not to hurt her." Was Alice acting proud of Rosalie at a time like that?

"I think you're still a bit effected from it." Rosalie said, _almost_ cracking a smile.

"Probably." Alice admitted, unaware of how she was about to feel.

Bella began to regain herself after her second public orgasm of the day. Who can say that? Not many people. Climbing weakly to her feet she tried to remember how she'd even fell to the floor in the first place. All she recalled was the feeling of pleasure and then the explosion. _Oh. _She blushed just as much as everyone else in the room at the realisation of her second orgasm that day. Not that she could be surprised or shocked. She felt herself being helped up by a cold hand and looked up to see Alice. Looking around she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

"Alice, what just happened?" She said still looking around at the embarrassed faces, not to mention many erections. _Eww, disturbing!_

"I don't know." She lied, thankfully this time Bella believed her.

The teacher coughed nervously before restarting the class. "Um..what's everyone standing around for? Get on the court." His voice broke several times and everyone seemed oblivious to what had just occurred, walking to the middle of the court, still feeling the strange sensations caused moments ago.

The last thing Bella remembered was Alice and Rosalie looking at her weirdly, and that made no connection to her feeling so horny, not to mention the rest of the class. She wondered if it was even possible for her day to get any weirder. She literally couldn't think of a way it could be. The basketball game started in an eerie quietness, Alice thankfully hadn't left Bella's side as if sensing her need for someone to tell her she's not insane, but it was too late for that, she wondered if she actually was insane, was it some really realistic dream that she'd wake up from? More likely not, but it still made no sense.

"Alice, this has gone too far." She said at the game swept past them.

"I'm confused too Bella I-" Did Alice just growl? Furrowing her eyebrows Bella turned around to see who she was growling at but as she did there was no one there. _Insane. Insane. Insane! _The taunting voice in her head exclaimed.

"Got anything else to shock me with? Any other ridiculous things I don't know about?" She yelled, becoming exasperated as the events caught up with her.

"No, no, shh, Bella, it's okay, calm down."

"Don't treat me like an ignorant child!" She demanded, slapping Alice's comforting hand away, regretting it the second she felt alone without it.

Alice felt guilty and stupid for letting any of this happen, she was now extremely angry at Rosalie, her being the one she had growled at as she walked past with a sickening, smug look on her face. She'd pay for that later, but right now she needed to comfort Bella.

"Sir." She jeered and he lazily looked towards her. "Bella's not feeling too well, I think she needs to go home, can I walk her to the office?" Certainly her charm was no match for Rosalie's but he allowed it nonetheless.

"Thank you." She smiled charmingly, then catching Rosalie's eye who looked reluctant and distressed for her leaving with the human. Alice ignored her fake concern, her charm wouldn't effect her, she snarled at the blonde and rightfully received one back before turning her attention back to Bella who was now so beyond the point of even giving a shit about their family feuds to question them.

"I'm not going home Alice." She stated more confidently than she felt.

"Well you're not going back there."

"Yes _ma'am!_" She stopped on the spot and stared at the girl incredulously. Was she seriously trying to control her? Who did she think she was?

"After all that's happened today you don't _want_ to leave?" Taking it into consideration after calming down a bit, Bella realised that Alice really only had her best interest at heart and was trying to be helpful, making her feel guilty about going off at her.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like this, it's just been a very eventful day to say the least, you're right, I think I should go home." Alice's entire mood changed as Bella said this, so grateful for her understanding.

"I think I'll go home too." She really wasn't in the mood to face her grim family and answer to their assumptions. She especially didn't want to face Rosalie, knowing she'd most likely claw her pretty face off for almost killing Bella in front of their whole class.

"Do you want me to drive you?" A high hoped Bella offered.

"Oh no, it's fine I'll just take Edwards car, I'm sure he won't mind." Although after today he most certainly would.

"I hardly know him and even to me that seems like a bad idea, it's fine, I want to take you home, plus I've never seen your house." Possibly because it was so far away from everything and in the middle of the woods and filled with blood sucking vampires, but at least no one would be home, except maybe for Esme.

"If you're sure that's okay." For one of the first times Alice actually saw a genuine smile form on Bella's pale face, she couldn't help but return one.

Walking towards her crappy orange truck Bella was embarrassed to be letting someone so blatantly rich enter it. She loved her truck, but suddenly wasn't so sure someone who apparently owns about 5 cars would love it back. Feeling a bit ashamed as she unlocked it she watched for any sign of disgust on Alice's face but thankfully saw no sign of discomfort. She continued to keep her eyes on Alice as she hopped in like a spring and buckled her seatbelt in such a swift, effortless movement that it made Bella feel even less graceful than usual.

Alice would never get used to the unbearably slow pace in which humans drove, she felt compelled to ask Bella to go faster, feeling like she was in slow motion, but that wouldn't sound too good to someone who'd offered to drive you home.

"You can stay at mine for a while if you want, beats going home and worrying about what happened today."

"Really? Th-that's nice of you, yeah.." She hadn't intended on Alice asking her inside but she couldn't help but be excited by the prospect. She'd spent the craziest day of her life with the girl, why not finish it off with her?

"Take a right here." Alice directed her down a long, lonely trail which made Bella a bit nervous. _Where the hell does she live? In the forest? _

After a minute or two of driving up the narrow road she spotted a massive, beautiful not to mention expensive looking house situated in the middle of nowhere with no other neighbouring houses in sight.

"Wow." Alice looked at her stunned expression in amusement.

"Yes, living with 6 other people it needed to be rather spacious."

"Spacious? Forget visiting, can I live in your house?" She asked as she pulled up, still in awe. She hadn't even gone inside yet.

They both exited the car and Bella eagerly followed Alice up towards the front door, trying to take in the beautiful surroundings. Alice knocked on the door. _Fuck, someone's home? _Biting her nails nervously Bella waited for whoever it was to answer the door, hoping it wasn't some big intimidating father. But when the door was answered it was the exact opposite. A beautiful, warm looking woman with medium length brown hair and an air of lovingness to her opened the door, first greeting Alice with a motherly smile and then welcoming Bella with an equally warm smile making her feel a lot less nervous. Walking inside Bella had to keep her jaw from dropping, it was so beautiful, suiting the Cullen's perfectly.

"Who is this?" Esme asked Alice excitedly and curiously, as if she'd brought a stray puppy home.

"This is Bella, she's had a rough day so I hope it's okay that I brought her here." Esme's face lit up at the mention of Bella's name, the same girl whom her daughter had talked so highly of the past few days, the girl whom she shared the intriguing connection with.

"Nonsense, of course it's okay, Bella, dear how are you? Would you like something to eat? If you'd like anything at all please don't hesitate to ask." Well shit, she had to be the cutest, nicest person besides Alice that she'd ever met, Bella had walked into her house unannounced and there she was treating her like her own child. Feeling overwhelmed by her accommodation Bella didn't know where to start with her answer.

"I-um, thank you, I'm not really hungry, but thank you!"

"Are you sure? You don't look very well-"

"Mom, you're scaring her." Alice giggled, Esme was too nice sometimes, making her feel half normal.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, please don't hesitate to ask for anything Bella, it's lovely to meet you."

"You too." Bella replied in the nicest tone she could muster. It wasn't like her to respond well to being treated like that, especially with Charlie as her dad, being so much like herself.

Esme smiled once again, reassuring Bella that she was in good hands before gliding off back into a study room.

"I think she's the nicest person I've ever met." Bella admitted. "Besides you." She blushed lightly, trying to give back a bit of what Alice constantly gave her. She hated feeling like such an emo with people like that around.

"Aww! You're nice too Bella!" She seemed genuinely touched by Bella's statement, showing her affection by crushing her in a hug which startled Bella at first but then learning to like Alice's random hugging outbursts she wrapped her arms the small, snugly little girl, thinking of how adorable she was.

Realising she'd clung on for probably longer than the normal hug, Bella found it harder than it should have been to peel her arms from Alice's back, missing the touch again. Alice noticed her saddened expression and felt like she'd invaded some kind of personal boundary.

"Sorry, I've got to work on that whole hugging thing."

"Huh?" Bella interjected.

"You look sad, I thought maybe I'd gone too far." _Ha, not far enough, pixie. Wait, what? _

"No, it's not that you hugged me.." She trailed off before finishing the embarrassing sentence, Alice continued to stare at her, making her even more nervous.

"Then what?" Alice asked cautiously, failing at giving Bella efficient time to think her words through.

"I-I..I like it.." She knew she still made no sense to the poor, confused girl in front of her whose expression had gone from disappointed to ecstatic.

"Yes, so why are you sad?" Anyone else would have sounded nagging but Alice's tone was so smooth and patient that Bella felt somewhat more comforted.

"I dunno, I guess I m-miss it.." She mumbled so quietly that she hardly believed that she'd said it at all, but when Alice looked up at her in those sparkling, loving, golden eyes, everything about her expression told her that somehow she had let herself say it. If Alice's tear ducts still worked she was positive her eyes would have been watering by that point.

"Than I shall hug you again and never let go!" She said playfully, relieving the awkward dramatic turn the conversation was taking.

A second later, Bella felt a pair of cool, velvet arms wrap around her waist with just the right security that she felt that they couldn't have fit more perfectly. This pixie had found the hole in Bella's thumping heart and filled it the minute her arms found their home around her. In that moment Bella could have indeed stayed glued to her like that forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**My procrastination is taking over lately. School is back now too, yuck. I'll try to make frequent updates despite homework and assignments. Enjoy :)**

You know that feeling you get when you meet someone, and straight away feel like you've known them forever? Well that was Alice and Bella.

They were now situated face to face with each other, cross legged on Alice's queen sized bed. Bella was still getting her bearings of where she was and how immaculate it was, Alice's room was twice the size of her own and had the type of interior you'd see in a catalogue. The walls were painted black, contrasted by dimly lit lights, it was very spacious with an occasional new, polished piece of furniture here and there, like the symmetrical bedside tables on either side of her black quilted bed with fresh smelling white sheets and pillows. Her closet was walk in and perfectly ordered, even colour coded, Bella wondered if Alice suffered from OCD, there was not a thing out of place. It also had a subtle aroma that smelt of Alice, jasmine petals mixed with a creamy musk, an alluring scent with a hint of surprise.

The room complimented Alice in a way that amused Bella, it was dark, seductive, sensual, orderly, clean cut, with a hint of surprise. It was odd how the arrangements, scent and feeling she got from her room actually gave her a deeper insight into who Alice was and what her tastes were.

Bella thought of her own room, small, messy, mismatched, no particular smell although no one can really smell their own room for some reason that was beyond her simple understanding of the human mind, body or whatever it was that caused that inability. She thought possibly it would reek of her dirty clothes thrown on the floor and cheap deodorants. Certainly the opposite to Alice's, although if Bella was filthy rich like the Cullen's obviously were she'd most likely have a slightly less shameful bedroom.

"So do you like it?" Alice asked the dazed brunette parallel to her, referring to her room.

"I love it, I think it suits you perfectly." She answered, looking to see Alice's face light up in joy and relief which she needn't have had, only Alice would be completely oblivious to her own attributes. Maybe that was just the modesty and self doubt of being a perfectionist.

"Really? In what way do you think it suits me?" She said, already knowing the answer but pushing on so that she could hear it in reality. Bella looked apprehensive about truthfully replying, but in her state of comfort she felt slightly more confident, even after she caught a glimpse of Alice's watchful gaze upon her.

"It's just dark yet warm, open but subtle, and it smells good."

"So you think I'm all those things?" Alice encouraged, insistent on dissecting Bella's thoughts. Her persuasive smirks and calming gestures were always helpful natural abilities and didn't fail in Bella's regard, despite her preserved nature.

"What do you mean by open but subtle?" Alice inquired.

"Um, like you're really open and friendly but not to the extent of being overbearing or annoying all the time. It's subtle yet vibrant, still." Lacking having a way with words, Bella though for once maybe she'd actually successfully explained something potentially embarrassing.

"That's very sweet of you. Would you like to know what I think of you?" Bella gulped and felt her muscles tense. The only times people ever expressed their opinion of her were either by teasing her or complimenting her out of pity. She'd never actually heard a truthful, tactful point of view before, it made her anxious.

Ignoring Bella's dramatic reaction, Alice proceeded with a high regard for her sensitivity. "Bella, I think you are the most humble person I've ever met. You are completely oblivious to how lucky you are. You're extremely intelligent for one, I know you well enough to know you get straight A's in most of your subjects but it's not just that, you're just generally a smart girl and you should be proud of that. Who cares about high school popularity? Everyone knows the popular kids always end up as garbage collectors or crack whores because all they're interested in is themselves and the opposite sex. But you have a life ahead of you, you're a beautiful person, inside and out. Don't be afraid to be who you are, because that's the biggest regret you'll ever have."

Bella sat in all her so called humbleness, but the speech did make her feel slightly better about herself, the only argument she could make would be that she's really not that beautiful on the outside. But knowing Alice she simply wouldn't allow her to even begin to question it. But it did make her wonder if she was being too hard on herself, after all she didn't really care about popularity anyway and always knew her grades would pull her through, but beauty was never on her agenda, it never even crossed her mind until the past few days, not that being around flawless vampires was helping with it but with Edward's asking her out and Alice's confessions, she thought that maybe she wasn't as bad as she'd thought after all.

A glimmer of hope filled Alice's doubts about Bella's confidence as she watched her emotions on her face go from doubt to hope, and maybe with more of Alice's help, some pride.

"Why are you so nice?" Bella queried, feeling an odd inclination for her body to be closer to the other girls.

"Born that way I suppose." Alice shrugged, trying to keep the pain behind her words hidden.

"That makes sense" Bella replied with a mysterious visage. Fulfilling it when she saw Alice knit her brows, catechising her riddle.

"Well you can't become perfect, so I guess you have to be born that way." She replied in mock casualness.

"You're lame" Alice snorted. She always replied that way when she felt abashed, it was an Alice thing and Bella being very observant had it worked out already.

"At least we're both humble." Bella said quietly, realising there was no need to speak in a loud tone because of the surprising change in proximity between the two.

It actually startled her, she didn't remember moving let alone getting so close. Their knees were touching and Bella's hands were placed awkwardly, one on each of her thighs, feeling that unusual urge to touch Alice again. Possibly it was just how she was, she was a touchy person, always seeing how things feel, wondering if she likes it or not, and then there was the other desire to be held and touched lovingly. Whether it be in a romantic way or platonic way, such as the caress of a friend or family member when you feel sad or alone. Deep down she was such a sensual person, wanting to enjoy the simple pleasures in life, just not sure about how to go about it. Which was why she was stuck in the situation right then with Alice, not knowing if or how she would approach physically coming in contact with her again, like before when they had hugged for a good minute. It was things like that she enjoyed the most.

Alice wasn't as observant as Bella, but being around for more than 100 years she'd acquired an aptitude in human nature, from subtle gestures to a tiny twitch of a mouth.

"Something is bothering you." Alice stated, knowing if she'd asked her she'd get a dishonest reply.

Making a not so subtle gesture, Bella took desperate haste in scooping Alice's hand into her own, becoming exhilarated by the tingles that buzzed from her hand into her stomach causing tiny fluttering butterflies. Alice bit her lip, a similar feeling effected her too. It was like when static causes an electric shock with someone else, but in this case it was a deep, innate desire. A passion neither woman could yet see, one in which only they could unlock mutually.

"Now something is bothering you." Bella noticed, considering taking her hand away but not having the strength to do so. Her hand felt so right and fit so well, she didn't even mind the strange coldness of it.

"It's not that." Alice gestured towards their hands. "But I just had a vision, and my family will be home in 3 minutes and 47 seconds."

_Well that was precise. _

"And it seems you and Edward will be having your conversation when he arrives." She said in a monotone as if she wasn't bothered by it when she obviously was.

"Oh." Was all her deflated mood would allow her to speak. She was nervous about whatever their conversation was meant to be about, but she was more upset about the fact that their arrival was ruining her moment with Alice.

"And_ I_, shall be having a word with Rosalie." Alice said in a very warning tone that told Bella it was not going to be a pleasant one.

Bella tried to think back as to what Rosalie had done but her memory of that gym lesson was a blur. She remembered both of them staring at her like prey so possibly that had something to do with it, perhaps Alice didn't like the way Rosalie had spoken or something.

Sighing internally, Bella heard footsteps and clattering from down stairs signifying everyone's arrival. The resent in the pixies eyes in front of her was heart breaking, how was it that the slightest hurt in Alice could cause such guilt and sympathy for her? She already felt so close to someone she hardly knew, nothing about them was normal, and their relationship so far was beyond any other they'd ever had. Bella's only resolution to it was that it was special and worth exploring.

As Alice slid her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, she had no idea of the sudden loss Bella felt. She wanted Alice to be close again, to feel her cool skin on her own, to simply just sit and talk, feel like she had a best friend for once in her life, someone who seemed to actually take an interest in her, someone who actually thought only good of her. It was all so new and so quick that it had already become a tad obsessive, from wanting to touch her, hug her, be in her presence, smell her, search her eyes, was this normal for a new friendship? She didn't know because it wasn't like she'd found someone like that before, it was like they were soulmates.

_Soulmates? Really Bella? You've known her like three days, calm down. _But why did she feel like they were? Since when did two people fit together so perfectly? Or was that just her over excitement for having someone like Alice in her life?

Her thoughts were interrupted by three soft thuds on the door. Her stomach flipped an anticipation, she didn't want to think of the many ways she could possibly embarrass herself in front of Edward or any of Alice's family before she even came face to face with them. But that was Bella, thinking ahead of the possibly bad outcomes of her stupid loose tongue. One day she'd learn to bite it, but not today. Alice called for them to come in, knowing well of who it was in her mind already.

"Ah, girls, sorry for the intrusion but I was wondering if I could speak to Bella." Said the charming young man with bronze, scruffy hair. Bella was drooling far too much to notice Alice's scowl and change in mood upon her brothers entry.

"Sure." Bella replied instantly, probably standing up far to quickly to remain as if she wasn't desperate.

She felt a tug of guilt leaving Alice behind looking so glum but she wanted to get over whatever conversation they were about to have. Her nerves got the better of her once again as she walked alongside a smug Edward, stumbling on none other than thin air Bella went tumbling towards the floor head first, only to be saved by the surprisingly strong boy next to her. He latched his hands around her small waist and hoisted her back onto her feet firmly.

"T-thanks.." Bella muttered, wishing for one minute that she could not be such a fuck up.

"No problem." Edward said smoothly, proud of his swift save.

He continued to lead her towards his room, Bella looked curiously at her surroundings. They passed two rooms before arriving at Edward's, one being an elegant, generous sized bathroom and then a bedroom which could only belong to a girl, then looking in through the mild crack Bella knew it could only have been Rosalie's room. It was large with outstanding dramatic décor, her own ensuite and a magnificent four poster bed complete with sheer white drapes that reminded Bella of her image of heaven, white fluffy clouds and an elegant surrounding, peaceful and beautiful. Then on top of the cloud lay the angelic ghost that was Rosalie Hale, her beautiful porcelain skin and flawless blonde hair complemented the scheme of her room, much like Alice's had with herself. But as she dwelled upon the sight for longer than the average curiosity she felt a cold, smooth hand tug on her own, ushering her to move along.

She awoke from her awed daze and complied with the force pulling her towards another bedroom. Evidently upon stepping inside after Edward offered her entry, she knew straight away how it suited him. It was simple, conservative and one of the walls was purely a window showcasing the enchanting forest view, the rest of his plain, open room consisted of handsome décor and shelves filled with books. Bella admitted that it was nice, but it wasn't even in the same category as Alice's or Rosalie's.

Edward shuffled towards a surface that was neither a bed nor a couch but was somewhere inbetween and Bella wondered for a moment why he didn't have a proper bed. His hand signalled for her to sit on it next to him, she didn't hesitate for a second before hurrying over and sitting down stiffly, the distance between them made her nervous, it was fine with Alice because she was harmless but it was different with a man much taller and stronger than herself who supposedly had an intense liking of her.

He noticed her hesitation and distanced himself slightly, also her thoughts were all over the place and starting to make him wonder if he was scaring her. There was one significant thought on her mind which was wondering what he wanted out of the coming conversation, she was thinking of the many things he could say and how she would reply in a poised way.

"You don't have to feel nervous, I just wanted to talk about some things and maybe get to know you a bit better, is that okay?" Bella knew he was just trying to be nice, but she couldn't help feeling condescended.

"Yes, that's fine." She said, now sitting up as if to prove to him that she wasn't some petulant child that needed to be spoon fed.

"So I heard you had quite an eventful day." He said in a tone which Bella couldn't quite figure out. Did he speak to Rosalie or someone?

"I guess you could say that." She answered, mocking his mysterious tone.

"Well I just hope that you're okay now, the girls can be quite a handful." It wasn't what he said that caused Bella to form a disgusted look on her face, but it was the way he patronised the world girls as if they were below him. Call her sensitive, but it stung Bella.

"You weren't there you didn't see what happened." Oh but he did.

"You're taking it the wrong way Bella, I only meant that-"

"Meant what? Like every other guy who thinks of women as an object!" She wasn't even making sense now and Edward could tell that he'd struck a nerve. He concentrated on her thoughts, trying to get an answer as to why she was saying this, all he could hear was a deep hatred for the disrespect of women.

"Bella, I am not one of those guys, I'm a good guy. I would never disrespect you, I would and will treat you as the gift that you are." _Did you recite that from Shakespeare? Tool. But..that was kind of sweet._

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." Bella hung her head. _You've fucked your chances already, Swan, good work. _

"No, don't be sorry. It wasn't the girls fault for what happened. Lets not talk about that anymore." This conversation was going nowhere, fast and Bella couldn't help but feel an urge to escape back into the calm, warming presence of Alice and her bedroom. Being around Edward didn't make her feel right, he intimidated her, but maybe again that was just her justified reason for fearing men.

"Bella, I was hoping that I could take you out on the weekend, I-"

Of course her phone rang at that exact moment, she couldn't tell whether she was relieved of the growing tension or ripped of her chances with someone she really liked, or thought she did. _What are you thinking? Fool, of course you like him, look at him! _

"Hey dad." She answered the incoming call to Edwards dismay. If only she could feel his frustration caused from her tennis match mind.

"Bella! Where are you? I got a call from school saying you left early and you still aren't home." As always his voice was of concern rather than the usual parents anger and disappointment. The poor man, all her cared about was that his daughter was safe, perhaps being a policeman gave him an unwanted insight into the kinds of things that can happen to the most unsuspecting people.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to call you. I was feeling really sick in gym and my friend Alice was leaving anyway so I drove her home and I guessed I've stayed for longer than expected." There was a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that Bella, just be home before dinner, I hear you're feeling better." He said knowingly.

"I'll be home soon, and yes, I guess it was just a temporary nausea thing." She convinced.

"Okay Bella, see you later kiddo." Ah, kiddo, that always reassured Bella of his lack of strict parenting. Who would have thought a policeman could lack such authority, must be a dad thing.

"Bye dad." She chimed before clamping her phone shut and averting her attention back to the patient vampire.

"You should get home." He said, shifting his body the opposite way to Bella, who felt offended by the action and statement. Who did he think he was? Demanding her around like that.

But as Bella went to speak she heard an abrupt raised, female voice yelling at someone at the top of her lungs. Jumping to her feet out of reaction she noticed that Edward darted out of the door at lightning speed, or seemingly so in attempt to calm the fight.

"You stay away from her!" An all too familiar voice rang, even Alice's raised voice was like music to ones ear. Although a few hundred octaves too high, a thing only she could pull off in an alluring, sweet manner.

"You think I want to be near your filthy friend?" Another female voice screamed back in a lower pitch but still almost equally soothing to the ear. Although her words certainly weren't, Bella felt a real sense of nausea this time as she realised they were fighting about her.

Attempting to move her feet from the position she was in she admitted that the idea of coming between two extremely daunting, scary, intense women in a fight about herself probably wasn't the best idea. She would just cowardly listen from afar.

"Don't call her filthy!" Alice retorted, pure anger overcoming her as the blonde before her bared her perfect white teeth and let out an animalistic snarl.

"I don't know what your problem is Alice but I wasn't trying to bring harm to your perfect Bella." She spat, now standing tall to intimidate the smaller girl with her powerful stance, but nothing scared Alice, not even her far stronger sister.

"You could have." Rosalie now looked outraged and began to growl as she took a warning step closer.

"You could have as well." Bella wondered what the hell they were on about, and why Edward wasn't shutting them up, they were being ridiculous and childish.

"I'm not the one who got up in her face and lost my control." She shouted, trying to put Rosalie in her much awaited place.

"Fuck off, you should be thanking me and you know why." Rosalie said in a quieter but no less deadly tone as she closed in on Alice, cornering her. But the pixie stood tall, well as tall as she could. She knew Rosalie and herself couldn't be having this conversation with Bella there and pushed aside her stubborn nature and let her have her way.

"_Fine, but the moment Bella leaves, we talk_." Alice whispered into her beautiful, fixed face.

Edward had stood to the side the whole time knowing that his interruption would only cause further problems, he knew them both far too well not to know that they didn't like him trying to be involved in literally everything. He couldn't help it though, he was a mind reader for Christ's sake, it was in his nature.

Bella took the silence as an opening for her presence to emerge, although she wasn't really up for facing the awkward situation but she didn't have a choice unless she jumped out the window resulting in breaking something she was sure. All went silent as she creaked the door open, Alice, Edward and Rosalie all turned their heads in her direction. She would never get used to that odd behaviour of theirs but nevertheless she tried to not feel threatened by it.

"My apologies about that misunderstanding you overheard." Alice said, comically becoming the authoritarian of the trio. She composed herself and her trademark smile appeared back on her face, working as a calming device for Bella, making her feel better already.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the blatancy of their affection for one another, and in the presence of her and the boy who was madly obsessed with her to say the least. But Bella didn't know that, and Rosalie didn't need to read minds to see the obvious jealous message Edward's expression sent her.

_Good luck with that one. _Rosalie taunted him in her mind before walking away after the satisfying frown that appeared on his face.

After the smug blonde retreated back into her room the awkward triangle were left together to battle out their affection for the human girl. The overheard conversation still dwelled on Bella's mind and she wondered still as to why they were saying certain things, they might have hurt her? How? Why? Rosalie saved her? Right. It made no sense, just like a lot of things, maybe she'd just learn to accept that she knew nothing and would never find anything out.

"I think I should leave now, I have to be home soon anyway." Bella said, slicing the thick air with a blunt knife.

She was sick of the Cullen drama, her life was normal until she met them. Alice was amazing but caused confusing situations, Edward was intense and scary, and Rosalie was just plain scary, and it was all just too much for one day.

Both Alice and Edward were silently blaming each other for her departure with mind talk and facial expressions. It was insulting to Bella's intelligence for them to think that she didn't notice their constant battles against each other, why did they fight over her? What did they want from her? She was just one person, she just wanted to them to stop their shit and get over themselves.

As the room went silent she decided to just leave, walking past the both of them without a passing glance. She couldn't face their hurt expressions or gestures to reconsider, knowing she would succumb. But as she reached the stairs she heard her name being called desperately.

"What?" She asked, still facing down the stairs.

"We're sorry." Alice said in a tone so sweet to the ear that Bella couldn't fight her stubborn thoughts.

"You didn't do anything wrong, none of you did, I just want to go home now." Feeling somewhat relieved Alice accepted that Bella was just a human and was probably exhausted from the whole fiasco.

Alice's train of thought was interrupted by an ill timed vision. She saw something she didn't like one bit and something she never thought she'd see. Looking up at the seemingly innocent boy next to her she felt repulsed, how could he think of doing such a thing?

"See you soon Bella, call me." With a polite nod and a forced smile, Bella began her journey home, thanking and farewelling Esme, along with Emmett who was playing a gory video game and after dodging a shot gave her a hasty wave before she left.

"I know you read my mind." Alice said darkly towards her worried looking brother.

"I would never do such a thing!" He defended himself.

"Well you better hope to God that it changes or I swear on my life that I will rip you apart."

"Would you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself then? Bella and I are none of your business." _Oh you little fucker._

Now cornering him into the wall Alice made sure her words were clear. "If you so much as lay a finger on her Edward you will regret it, you of all people. I don't believe it. You may be some big sexy vampire boy but Bella might not like you as much as you think."

"Your thoughts make that point clear." He sneered. "Or is it that you're jealous?"

Alice scoffed. "Jealous of what? Her and I just spent the whole afternoon together talking, you couldn't even maintain a 2 minute conversation."

"Yeah thanks to you!" He protested angrily.

"You can read minds all you like, but I've seen things and guess what, they aren't of you and Bella, so get over it, you're an egoistical pussy and she doesn't like being around you."

"We'll see sis, we'll see." He said spitefully into her face as a threat before storming back into his room and slamming the door shut.

"Oh you just wait Edward." She whispered mockingly, knowing that he could most likely still hear her. "You'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Late update. Blame school and education! Silly things. Anyway, blah blah blah, enjoy+review :)**

As Bella arrived home and pulled up her truck in the driveway she noticed another car, squinting her eyes through the darkness she noticed it was the Black's car. Face palming herself she realised she'd forgotten that they were coming over again, but she couldn't blame herself for blanking after the day she'd had. Every Friday night they bring food for dinner, watch TV and usually the boredom resulted in Bella and Jacob either going out somewhere such as the movies or staying in. Even though currently exhausted, Bella knew exactly what she wanted to do that night, whether Jacob liked it or not.

Once inside she quickly greeted both her dad and Billy, answering Charlie's concerns without actual interest in the conversation, then impatiently scurried about the house to finally find Jacob coming out of the bathroom and almost colliding straight into her.

"Whoa someone's in a hurry." He said whilst regaining his composure. Bella looked troubled by something and was on edge. "Something wrong?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just want to go out before it gets too late, do you want to come with me?" What kind of question was that? Of course he did.

"Sure." He said with a silly grin.

He then followed an eager Bella into her room where she shoved him into the hallway as she got changed. Feeling slightly disheartened, Jacob stood alone leaning against her door waiting for her, looking rather disappointed. Not that he thought for one second that Bella was going to allow him to be her audience while she strip teased for him, but it's not like he wouldn't mind it either.

"Ready?" Bella asked breathlessly as she swung her door open, causing Jacob to stumble embarrassingly.

"Uh, yeah." He muttered, scratching his head instinctively as he stood more firmly on the ground making sure he wouldn't further make a fool of himself. At least him always embarrassing himself around her made Bella feel somewhat normal or at least equal to someone for once, which is exactly what she needed after her day, something normal with a normal guy in a normal place with normal events.

Upon looking at her, Jacob felt vulnerable all over again, wondering if women had superpowers in making themselves look good in such a short amount of time. Although she still wore black jeans and a top, her hair looked clean, straight and smelt nice and she actually had a sufficient amount of makeup on. What was she planning on doing? He didn't know whether to be anxious or excited.

"Where are we going?" He asked, continuing to survey her body making her feel very uncomfortable. But she then shot him a wicked grin and he knew he was in for a long night.

Before leaving she did something that confused him, she bent over and seemed to be reaching for something under her bed. He then almost gasped as he watched her pull out a full bottle of vodka and shoved it into a bag.

"Bella what the hell?" She glared at him.

"You don't have to come, it's not like I was going to force it down your throat." The surprise on his face probably caused her to think he was disapproving of the idea but when he thought about it there were some benefits. Not that he'd take advantage of her, it would just..loosen her up per say.

"No, it's cool. Where are we going though?"

"My friend Tyler is having a party and keeps bugging me to come, and you're coming with me now it seems." Jacob couldn't help but feel jealous at the mention of him specifically requesting her there, but tried to tone it down before it showed. He'd at least try to make the most of their night together.

"Cool, lets go then." Little did she know the efforts he was making to seem calm and collective.

As they were walking out, Bella mentioned to Charlie that they were just going to 'the movies' and after giving them both a sceptical look he reluctantly gave them permission to go. He'd never had a reason to not trust Bella but as she grew older it seemed to be working in reverse, he was now more worried for her whereabouts.

"Be back before 11." He said firmly and Billy agreed.

"Dad!" She pleaded with her captivating eyes. "12." She stated. Charlie clenched his jaw and forced himself not to give in to her charm but it was just far too strong.

"Fine." Now he was even more suspicious of their motives. The only reason he'd let them go was because for once Bella was actually spending time with another person her own age.

"I'll be calling in to check on you." He reminded her.

"Okay dad." She replied now impatiently. Her phone would just so happen to accidentally be on silent when he called. Whoops.

Once inside Bella's truck Jacob's nerves calmed. He had truly thought that his dad was going to say he couldn't go. But Bella was hardly thinking of anything, as much as she tried to calm her own thoughts nothing was working. All she could see in her mind was what had happened that day, from the interesting events with Alice that still freaked her out, to Edward's confession of his feelings for her. But the weirdest outcome of all was the fact that after spending those cherished moments with Alice in her bedroom completely outshone any feeling she had going into Edward's room. It was like Alice had a power that could just make her feel like she belonged and that nothing bad would ever happen with her around. But the thing with Edward was that his presence, while still nice to look at, made her feel like she couldn't be herself and that she couldn't trust him.

She didn't understand how for so long she could be so infatuated with the thought of him but now that she had him, it seemed wrong. Like maybe the thought of something is more exciting than it actually occurring. She'd built her hopes up for so long that they seemed impossible to reach, but she reached them, and it just didn't feel the way she wanted it to.

She almost lost track of where she was driving for a moment until she felt Jacob wave a hand in front of her face.

"Everything okay?" He asked cautiously, searching into the deep brown of her eyes.

"Everything is fine." She said bluntly, sitting stiffly and starring at the lonely road in front of her. She knew she was a bad liar.

"Bella, I'm not stupid." His intelligence felt insulted, she knew he knew that she couldn't lie for crap.

"I had a bad day, but it's nothing drastic, I just wanna get to this party."

"How do you intend on getting the truck home if you're drinking?" She hadn't thought of that.

"I dunno, I'll get someone to drive us or something. Jake, I don't think a minute ahead right now let alone hours. So can we just worry about that later?"

"Okay, fine." Although he wasn't okay with it at all, but as always Bella got her way, especially with a pushover friend like himself.

"Here." She stated, bringing the truck to a stop in front of a middle sized house with evident blaring lights and music pulsing inside of it.

They both stepped out of the car and Bella locked the truck door then made her way inside with a reluctant 16 year old behind her. He feared for how unorganised she was about the night and couldn't imagine what she planned on doing with that full bottle of vodka. If she drank all of it she would certainly be in shit. He didn't exactly see Charlie as the type to happily pick up his drunk under-age daughter from a party in the middle of the night when she said she'd be at the movies. Jacob took in a deep sigh and braced himself for an interesting night.

Walking inside Bella was greeted by a group of tipsy teenagers, the first being Angela who embraced her and slurred out a 'hello' followed by a 'glad you came'. Then the rest of her friends stumbled towards her, giggling at the fact that the room was probably spinning around in front of their eyes.

"Bellaaaa! Girrrrlfriend, where you beeeeen?" Eric called, blurring the sentence into one long word as he fell on top of her into some form of a greeting.

"Uh, hi Eric." She mumbled whilst trying to peel him off. Trust them to be drunk already, it was only 8pm.

They all seemed to ignore Jacob's presence except for Jessica who had her eyes glued to him in interest the whole time, gaining disapproval from Mike who stood alongside her possessively.

"Oh, guys, this is Jacob. He's my friend, Jacob this is Angela, Mike, Eric and Jessica." He awkwardly waved to each one of them and flinched as the mousey brown haired girl named Jessica attempted to speak but resulted in a high pitched squeak.

"So Bella, what was up with ditching us at lunch? I heard you and Edward were going out or something." Jessica questioned in a detective like manner.

At the very moment Jessica spoke the name Edward and then Bella and then going out, Jacob thought he might spontaneously combust from outrage. Suddenly he felt extremely hot and feverish, like the anger inside of him was literally bubbling. The situation was tricky, he felt like he should interrogate Bella and demand her to not trust him and tell her she'd be a fool to like him, but then that wouldn't make any sense, and it wasn't like he could just tell her everything. So he tried with all of his will power to not let the irritation show.

"As far as I know we aren't going out, but he asked me something along the lines of that..so um, I guess I'll see what happens, I hardly know him." _Damn straight you don't know him, or anything for that matter. _Jacob thought.

They were all looking far too interested in the matter for Bella who broke off the conversation by shouting a round of drinks. She reached into her bag hurriedly, pulled out the heavy glass bottle and walked over to a table where Angela pulled out some shot glasses she'd brought and lined them up, all six of them. Jacob hesitantly took the last of the glasses and wasn't exactly sure of what would happen. He'd never drank before but knew being a werewolf one shot would hardly have any effect on him.

Everyone raised their glasses in unison and then brought them to their lips, tipped their heads back and swallowed the liquid immediately. Jacob imitated the actions of bringing it up and dipping his head, but once he felt the burning sensation at the back of his throat caused by the vile liquid he almost spat it right back out. Thankfully he was able to swallow it eventually after great effort. He noticed Bella going back for another shot and before he could protest she had already chugged it down.

"Want another?" She asked, dangling the bottle in front of him.

"Uh.." He knew his head was telling him no, and that he'd probably be sick, but other desires called for him to accept the offer. "Yeah okay.." He decided, watching her pour another round.

"Cheers." She said, raising up her glass to meet his. She could tell he was worried, but after another shot or two he'd have no inhibitions. The guy needed some fun for once.

Two shots down and Bella had slightly began to feel the outcome. She wasn't quite dizzy yet but there was that soothing wave washing over her that blocked out everything around her and focused on only her. Dissatisfied with the pace of the effects she poured herself yet another shot and quickly downed it expectantly.

"Easy thereee tigerr.." Angela stammered, now becoming concerned with her haste.

"Says you!" Bella scoffed. Angela was such a lightweight.

"Pffft, whatever. I'm dancing, come with?" Yeah, right. Bella dancing, not in a million years, no matter how drunk she was.

"I was just gonna go find someone, but I'll see you later." Angela raised her eyebrow and gave her a cheeky smirk as if she knew she was lying and then danced off into the abyss of crazy, drunk teenagers.

Bella then turned around to see a shocking display of Jacob helping himself to her almost empty vodka. She was almost sure he'd never drank before and if he had then he mustn't have had much at all because he was skulking that vodka down like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, hey, hey whoa there. Leave some for me, God." She said, yanking the bottle from his grip.

"I dare you to skull the rest!" Jacob slurred drunkly, holding out the bottle with a good three inches worth still left in it. Surely if she drank that she was bound to be drunk as fuck but tonight she didn't care.

"You're on!" She challenged with serious eyes.

She then grabbed the bottle with unnecessary force and brought it to her lips and began to drink like a champion. Within ten seconds the bottle was empty and she looked like she was going to regurgitate it all when she came up for breath. _Now_ everything was spinning. A minute or so passed and apparently she was wrong, she did dance, but only when she was _extremely_ drunk. She had no idea who she was grinding or who she was flirting with, and little did she care at that point in time. Everything felt good.

"Hey baby." Came a rough male voice which she couldn't depict over the loud music.

"H-heeey." She hiccoughed then turned to the boy with glazed eyes. She couldn't make out who it was, but he sounded seedy.

"You should come with me." He offered, and in her mindset she had no idea what was going on and merely continued to stare at the blurred man.

"W-who are you?" She asked dumbly.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is this." He reached for her hand and brought it crashing into his crotch, at first she was confused and dumbfounded, but still her thoughts processed a tiny bit as she started to realise the intentions of the perverted guy and pulled her hand away feeling disgusted.

"Don't touch me!" She sneered at him with every little bit of dignity she still possessed.

Whoever it was looked pissed off but seemed to get the message that he wouldn't be taking advantage of Bella Swan that night, but possibly that was caused by the fuming werewolf boy now standing by Bella with a furious expression on his face that could kill millions without one blink.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but touch her again and you'll be sorry." He spat as he moved closer and closer to the intimidated boy with every clear word.

"Whatever dude, chill." He said trying to enforce his own authority upon the younger but much larger, stronger boy. Then with one last glare from Jacob the blonde haired boy stomped off most likely in search of his next unsuspecting victim.

"Thanks, but I think I had that.." Bella said in attempt to not seem like such an easy target. She hated the fact that every guy thought they could take a pass at her simply because she looked shy.

"Well now he won't bother you again, and your welcome." He said proudly.

By this time the alcohol in Bella's system was at its peak, the room was literally a blur and everything was spinning uncomfortably. She could barely keep her feet planted on the ground and had already fallen over 5 or so times, which was once or twice more than in her sober state.

"I need to pee." Bella told him as she walked off to find a bathroom. This would be an adventure.

Looking around the room she tried to catch a glimpse of a potential toilet but everything was too erratic. Her brain wasn't processing anything properly and everything suddenly seemed a lot louder and more dangerous. Bella began to panic as she was pulled aggressively into the crowd of raging, drunk teenagers.

"Move!" She shouted as someone pushed into her. Her personal space issues were certainly feeling invaded in that moment.

After pushing past as many people as she could she felt her legs weaken and the walls close in around her. Everything was now going silent and calm as she fell into a blank, dark abyss.

"I still can't believe that disgusting dog let this happen, she could have been seriously injured. Thanks to him I didn't see any of this coming!" Yelled a silvery bell like voice as Bella became aware of her senses again.

Firstly she felt confusion, then a throbbing in her head, but not the usual throbbing from a headache, it felt like she'd hit her head.

"She only hit her head Alice, she'll be fine."

"Are you an idiot? Look at her! She's unconscious! Do you know how dangerous it is to become unconscious when you're seriously intoxicated?" Alice retorted back at her reasoning brother.

"Wha..?" Bella breathed in an attempt to sit up, but as soon as she did she felt a burning in her throat and an uneasiness in her stomach.

"Bella!" Alice called in urgency. She quickly rushed over to the bed that she was laid on and knelt down beside her.

"What's going on?" Bella asked weakly. There was a few seconds of silence before someone answered.

"Well..Alice had a vision of you passing out and some guy cracking onto you and got really worried, so she went to check up on you but when she found you were passed out on the floor." Edward said from across the room.

"Wait..wasn't I with Jacob.."

"Yes." Alice said sharply. "Don't worry, we sorted it out." That couldn't mean anything good. Bella's expression turned worried.

"We called your dad and said that you ran into Alice at the movies and she invited you to stay the night, I drove Jacob back to your house in your truck and then Jasper came and picked me up nearby without Charlie seeing us. Your dad said that it was fine and for you to call him later because we said you were having a shower."

"Oh..okay then.." Bella mumbled before she even started to take in what Edward had said. Jacob was home, she was at the Cullen's, her head hurt, and she was staying the night there. All of that took her about a whole minute to gather.

"Hello Bella, we haven't met yet." Said a very handsome blonde haired man in a suave, calming voice. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and I'm also a doctor, so if it's okay I'd like to just quickly examine you for any injuries." Well she wasn't going to deny a man of his appearance examination of anywhere on her body. Clearly Bella was still drunk. She nodded in reply but regretting it as the pounding in her head grew louder and more painful.

Carlisle then reassured his intention with a warm smile which only made Bella melt more into his charm. What was it with these abnormally good looking Cullen's? He then ever so lightly tilted her head back causing a moderate amount of pain in her upper neck. He gently felt around the bruised lump considering a mild concussion.

"Your intoxication could cause nausea, headaches, blurred vision and confusion which are all main symptoms of concussion, so at this point in time I can only assume that it may be a mild one. On a scale from one to ten how strong is the pain in your head and neck?"

"Um.." It hurt a fair amount but not to the point of crying or anything, but then again alcohol also masks pain. "About a seven right now..and I feel really sick.."

"Alice, get a bucket and the rest of you please give her some space right now, she needs to rest." Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all filed out one after the other, Rosalie being the first to leave as if the whole ordeal was a waste of her precious time. But Edward remained.

"Son.." Carlisle said carefully and calmly. "She will be fine, if you want what's best for her then you'll have to give her some space." Edward looked extremely reluctant as he complied to his father's wishes and slowly filed out the room.

Bella now actually realised where she was. She was in Alice's room..in her bed. She couldn't help but feel completely embarrassed by the prospect and a little uneasy, she'd been there once before and now they were laying her in her friends bed as if she was part of the family.

Alice glided into the room seconds after Edward had exited holding a bucket and a towel and wearing an exasperated expression. She looked unlike herself.

"Thank you." Carlisle said, taking the objects and placing them neatly next to the bed where Bella lay.  
"She needs rest, but I'm worried that if she sleeps then it could cause problems, it doesn't look too bad but just incase, Alice I think you should stay with her tonight. Bella, try to sleep, but Alice I'd advise for you, however annoying it may be that you stay awake." Alice nodded knowingly, it's not like she _could_ fall asleep.

_Stay with her tonight? _Bella wondered. What, like sleep next to her or something? Sure, they were friends but why did it make her feel so nervous? Sobering up slowly she started to realise that she looked like hell and certainly wasn't in anything comfortable to sleep in, but maybe that would be a good thing. She'd heard of people falling asleep with a concussion then falling into a coma.

"Don't worry Bella, you are in good hands. There's nothing I can give you right now to help with the pain because of the alcohol in your system, so I do apologise for that. If there are any problems then don't hesitate to come see me, Alice will be here anyway, so you'll be fine, it doesn't look serious." This time his genuine smile did reassure her a bit as he left the room and carefully clicked the door shut behind him.

Alice still had that downtrodden look to her that concerned Bella, but she didn't have enough time to even take the rest of her appearance into consideration before the bubbling in her stomach was creeping up her throat in one big hot mass. God she hated vomiting, and now she was for the second time in front of Alice, how charming. She really was sure she was the least attractive woman in the world. She leant over and continued to throw up what smelt like vodka, now it smelled even worse, which only caused her to vomit again. At least she was getting it out.

She then became aware of the cool touch on her back and the soothing cooing in her ear that sent shivers down her spine. The effect that pixie had on her was magical. It was like whenever she was sick or depressed her presence simply made everything better again.

Once Bella was finally satisfied with the amount she had released she then attempted to get to her feet, only to be lifted under the shoulder by a perfectly fitted Alice. Bella really didn't need the extra help but it's not like she'd admit out loud that she craved her touch every second they were together.

"Do you need a shower?" The melodic voice spoke again.

"I don't think I have the energy.." Bella answered truthfully, she could hardly stand and the alcohol was making her drowsy.

"It's okay, you can just wash your face if it makes you feel better and I'll get you something comfy to change into."

"Okay." Bella answered nervously as she made her way into Alice's lavish ensuite.

She resented looking into the mirror as the light almost blinded her, her face looked like a truck had hit it, makeup was smudged and rubbing off and her hair looked putrid. What an embarrassment. She made the tap water warm and then dunked her face underneath it and scrubbed every inch of it making sure that it was spotless. It took a good 2 or 3 minutes before all the makeup was off. Well at least she felt a little bit better now.

Walking back out into the bedroom Alice had laid out a selection of fancy looking bed wear. Bella despised people who tried to look pretty in their sleep, it was ridiculous to her. She just wanted to be comfy and warm. Alice thought that she would be disapproving and had a backup just incase.

"I thought you'd be opposed to those." She said as if she was on a very important mission. Bless her enthusiasm.

She turned around again and then rummaged around in her oversized closet hurriedly before grabbing ahold of a large grey jumper and a pair of old black tracksuit pants.

"I don't know why I even have these.." She muttered as she approached a now satisfied and weakly smiling Bella. "Keep them." Alice offered.

"Really?" Bella asked in disbelief, but then again they were rich and these were probably never even worn.

"Of course." Alice chirped happily. It was nice to see her being more herself again, it was already helping her feel better. Honestly, Bella was most excited by the fact that the garments smelled of Alice. It was like a brand of perfume her natural scent had created on its own. As Bella was lost in the moment she had brought the clothing possessively into her nose and sniffed it in an almost nostalgic way.

Anyone would have been scared or freaked out by this display of affection but Alice only showed signs of complacency and gratification. She couldn't fight the compulsion to hold Bella in her arms once again as her feet dragged her forwards and crashing her heavy body lovingly into Bella's warm flesh.

Bella gasped not in fright but in excitement as this time she was the first to take heed and wrap her arms tightly around the other. They didn't need a reason to hug, they just did and it felt right, and that was how Bella slept peacefully that night. Wrapped in the safety and love of Alice Cullen. Without a word needing to be spoken, both moved in sync towards the bed and as Bella was the first to lay down after quickly and self consciously getting changed, Alice was respectful and averted her eyes, she'd already seen enough in her visions to satisfy her curiosity. She then joined the warm human in her bed and couldn't help but wonder about the difference between having Jasper curled into her and curling into a human. Once settled into position with her arms wrapped firmly around Bella as she had asked so, she admitted the feeling she was having now was certainly a millions times more pleasing. Alice could hear the Bella's heart rate quicken as she nestled her chin onto her shoulder just to be even closer, if possible. Soon after, Bella calmed and was far too tired to even be able to thank Alice and say goodnight before she dozed off.

"Goodnight beautiful." Alice whispered through Bella's mattered hair and into her ear, and even in the depth of sleep, Bella felt an electric jolt throughout her body reminding her of just how much she and Alice were connected. Maybe one day she would discover the truth and it would all make sense.


	9. Chapter 9

**So finally a progressive chapter in terms of their relationship, although it wouldn't be interesting without a few bumps along the road. Anyway, chapters 9/10 are generally when I start to give up on fics, so I'm really hoping I'll be able to finish this one, and I think I might. I really hope you're enjoying it because you guys are the only reason I have encouragement to write more.**

"_This wasn't my fault!" Alice screeched in a voice unlike her own, looking down at the bloody body. _

"_Stop lying to yourself, why couldn't you just let her be with me? I would never do this to her." Edward seethed ferociously. He loved Bella, and now she was dying, all because of his stubborn sister. _

"_What? So I should have just let that fucker rip her to shreds?" She yelled in any kind of attempt to justify the mess they were currently in. _

"_You could have told me, or any of us. We could have helped, you knew helping her on your own with that amount of blood shed wasn't a good idea." _

_Alice felt defeated. She felt alone. She couldn't deny any longer that it wasn't her fault. She'd seen it happen and didn't think, she just ran and ran until she found Bella and that disgusting excuse for a man in a dark, abandoned room. _

_Edward wasn't buying into her self pity though. He was beyond ever forgiving her or feeling any kind of remorse, Alice was dead to him. _

"_W-what do we do?" Alice asked fearfully, now starting to tremble violently. _

"_YOU can leave. We all knew we were monsters, but you've just proven it now."_

"_I'm not leaving. She's DYING!-"_

"_BECAUSE OF YOU!" Edward screamed. He was now an inch away from Alice's face._

"_I'm one second away from doing something I know I won't regret. So if you know what's good for you then you will leave." He spoke in a deadly clear voice. Almost touching her now._

"_Whatever you plan on doing I deserve." She admitted bravely. She didn't care anymore, she didn't deserve to live after what she'd done._

"_Alice.." A strange voice spoke. "Alice! No! Please..don't hurt her!" _

Alice had been in a state of complete relaxation until she heard Bella calling her name in her sleep. She twitched and writhed in her sleep as if trying to fight someone or something off.

"STOP!" Bella screamed painfully.

"Bella..shh.." Alice whispered into her ear. "It's okay, wake up.." She said as she shook her shoulder softly.

"Huh..wha-"

"You were having a nightmare." Alice breathed in a silky voice which almost caused Bella to cry out in relief.

"It was that same one...and the dead girl was me.." She proclaimed exasperatedly. "Edward was going to hurt you.." She looked as if she was going to cry.

"It was just a bad dream, it's okay, I'm here." Alice said as she cuddled into her for more comfort and reassurance. It seemed to work, she heard Bella's heart rate ease as she held her tighter.

"You make me feel safe." Bella said softly. There was something about not facing someone when saying a thing like that made it so much easier. Constant eye contact was so daunting.

How ironic. Bella felt safe around someone who was tempted to kill her every moment she was with her. Alice felt ashamed of herself knowing that she couldn't just be around someone she liked without wanting to suck their blood like a monster. She knew what Bella had dreamt about and she was intent on never letting such a thing happen.

"How?" Alice asked, laying back down with Bella safely in her arms.

"To be honest I really don't know why. It just...does."

"What about Edward?" Alice asked, trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"What about him?" Bella answered. She really didn't want to talk about that, she was ashamed that she couldn't bring herself to like him. She wanted to want him, but something was stopping her.

"Well, does he make you feel safe?"

"I've spent less than a minute in his presence. But for that minute..it was weird..he made me feel uncomfortable, like he was trying to constantly figure me out..but maybe it was just nerves or something." Alice inwardly cheered. Edward was not right for her.

"He can be overbearing."

"Got that right." Bella agreed quickly.

"Would you make out with him?" Alice asked playfully, jabbing Bella lightly in the ribs.

"Alice, that's so gross, you're talking about your brother here.." She said in amazement. Alice could be so random sometimes, like she just had no shame.

Alice's wind chime giggle melted away her second thoughts about answering. "You know..I used to think about that, but now it just doesn't seem right. It would be so awkward.." She was sure she was blushing, despite the alcohol still making her more confident than usual.

"What about Jacob?" Alice continued as it if was a game.

"Eww! No, but I'm sure he'd like it."

"Really? He seems your type." Alice said in attempt to rev her up. It was nice that they could joke together and had the same kind of dry humour.

"Shut up." Bella whined, slapping Alice's hand lightly.

"You know I had a..vision of you two talking a while ago.." Bella's heart stopped, she hoped to God it wasn't the conversation she was thinking of.

Alice noted the sudden stop and start of Bella's heart and knew she'd have to go about it lightly, even though her intentions were not innocent as she may seem.

"You were having a similar conversation to the one we're having now.."

Bella gulped and unexpectedly felt trapped in Alice's embrace. "Y-yeah?" Well it was nice to know she was back to her usual stuttering self.

Alice seemed more close than ever now, pushed up against Bella with specific body parts pressing into her. Bella became consumed with nervous energy.

"Well.." Alice whispered mischievously into her ear and tracing her fingers up and down Bella's abdomen. "Do you remember what you said?" Now she was just teasing Bella. She could tell by the tone of her voice. Of course she knew what she'd said, why else would she be so nervous all of a sudden? Alice just couldn't help but make awkward situations for her.

"I said a lot of things." Bella said plainly. She was always too stubborn to go along with mind games. Although the feeling of Alice's cold fingers caressing her was just about to make her cave in, among other things.

"Why are you asking me when clearly you already know the answer?" Bella said in an effort to not have to be forced to say it herself. There was slight embarrassment and then there was just full on humiliation. "Why are you so interested anyway? It was just an answer to a question, not like I was confessing a deep dark secret."

Bella's pulsing blood and proximity was deluding Alice's thoughts and manipulating them into lust. She was being far too intense now but she couldn't push it aside. The scent was penetrating her mind and screaming at her to do the unspeakable, the only slight mask of the scent was from her own clothes that Bella was wearing. That was all that was stopping her at this point.

"A-alice.." Bella stuttered meekly as a cold hand found its way under her top and below her belly button. No one knew but the spot that Alice was currently stroking was Bella's 'spot'. Everyone has one, and hers was feeling rather over stimulated, but not uncomfortably so, it's not like she'd be stopping her any time soon, it was actually kind of soothing..in an erotic kind of way.

"Yes?" Alice breathed teasingly again into her ear, which was another one of Bella's spots. Did being psychic somehow give her knowledge as to where to stimulate and how? Because Alice manoeuvred everything so perfectly and made the smallest, slightest things feel beyond blissful.

A longing whimper escaped Bella's dry lips as she suffered a sensory overload. It was too much for her to bare, between the stroking and the breathy whispers in her ear, but Alice was only encouraged by the noise and didn't hesitate to continue her magic.

"Do you like being touched?" Alice asked, noting to make sure she spoke closely into Bella's ear for extra effect.

As she asked she dragged her nails along Bella's lower abdomen so lightly that is caused a tingling butterfly feeling in her stomach and an interesting shock somewhere lower down. _Fuck. Yes. _Bella screamed in her mind. She bit her lip as the pressure was slowly increased, the feeling of her fingernails dragging along the second most sensitive part of her body was becoming too pleasurable to stand.

She didn't know what Alice was doing, or why she was or what it meant, and to be frank she didn't give at shit at that point in time, she was drunk off her charm and witty words. She could probably have done anything to Bella right then and there and she wouldn't have cared at all. She felt drugged, but in a good way.

"I love it.." She replied breathlessly, but so quickly that she didn't even understand what she'd said herself. For a moment she even wished she could take it back, the truth wasn't easy to tell. Especially admitting to loving the way another female is touching you.

Alice let out a quiet, devilish laugh and then nuzzled her head in to the crook of Bella's neck. The blood was so tempting, her pulse was an inch away from her mouth and it smelled so fucking tempting. If Bella thought Alice's scent was addicting then she would make for an extremely hopeless vampire.

"Where else do you like to be touched?" _Intentional sexual innuendo? I think so. Bad Alice. No. _

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bella teased. Although the tremble in her voice ridded of any equality she was trying to gain between them.

"Aww." Alice mock whined, lowering her hand dangerously to the waistline of her/Bella's pants. "I don't need to be a psychic to know." Bella shuddered. That girl knew what she was doing, perhaps her shamelessness was a good thing, a very good thing.

_Wait. What the fuck? _"W-what are you doing?" She asked anxiously after she felt a frisky snap between her pants and her skin.

"Nothing." Alice said blatantly, but then continued to play with the waistline. There was no denying the smell of Bella's arousal, nothing released her vampire instincts more than that mind numbing scent between her legs.

"Your d-definition of n-nothing..." She gasped again at the snapping sound. "i-is really.." Bella couldn't even finish her sentence because her mind was so tainted with erotic thoughts and emotions. What the fuck was Alice doing to her? Whatever it was it needed to be controlled better. She'd already mind fucked her twice that day, a third time was too much. But something inside of her just couldn't ask her to stop.

"I-I think your vision m-may have been misinformed..." Bella muttered, she was so flushed now that it was just embarrassing.

With a resounding crack her pants were flicked for one last time before Alice realised what had come over her. She matched Bella's embarrassment as she gasped and pulled her hand away. What the hell was she doing? She had boyfriend.

"Sorry." Alice squeaked timidly and then shuffled several inches away from Bella.

Finally Bella turned and faced her, although she was lost for words. A look was enough to accept her apology which she needn't have given. She could tell that Alice felt guilty.

"You didn't do anything wrong.." Although so many morals would go against that statement. Alice then made eye contact with a pair of glazed eyes. She was most likely still drunk, or a little at the least.

"Everything was wrong about what I just did." She replied with a sad chuckle. Bella couldn't stand the loss of spark in Alice's eyes. She was almost too good at making people feel sorry for her, but with Alice it wasn't intentional which made it even harder to resist.

"How?" Bella asked. Okay, maybe it was a bit wrong, but not all of it was bad. Was it?

"Well there's Jasper, my _boyfriend, _for one."

"And?" She didn't know why she was forcing the words she wanted to hear, and she didn't even know why she wanted to hear them.

"Because.." Alice went quiet. She knew what Bella wanted her to say, but even she wasn't that brave. "Because you and me..can't.." How do you word something like what had just happened? 'Because that's GAY and we're not GAY. ' Was so hard to say yet so simple.

Alice looked lost and confused, so Bella decided to try and make the conversation a little less awkward, if that were even possible for her.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean..." She did not want to continue talking about it. Too awkward. Alice seemed to agree thankfully, nodding her head hastily. There was an air of relief as the touchy subject ended, yet the sexual tension certainly had not.

"So, do you feel any better?" Alice asked as if all was normal again.

"Oh, yeah. I guess, a bit." She was a bit preoccupied with some other feelings at the time. That alluring, pretty scent wasn't helping her internal battle against her taboo desires either. Why did Alice have to look so edible, she was living proof of perfection, from the way she laughed to the simplicity of her laying in a bed without even attempting to look good. It wasn't fair.

"You should get some more sleep." Alice suggested, still laying too many inches away for Bella's liking.

"Yeah." Bella mumbled, settling back into a comfortable position facing the opposite way, turning her back to Alice. She had a feeling Alice wouldn't be getting too close again after that fiasco, as much as she wanted her to.

Alice laid down next to her, she had a feeling that after what she did that Bella wouldn't exactly like her being too close again. Feeling disappointed in herself, Alice got comfortable and shut her eyes so that she could at least rest for a while, letting the rhythmic heart beats guide her into relaxation.

"Alice.." Bella whispered after about 5 minutes of quiet, obviously thinking that Alice may have been asleep.

"Yes?" She heard her reply unexpectedly.

"I can't sleep." How could she sleep after feeling so protected and cared for from when Alice had held her and been so close. It already felt unusual to sleep alone.

"What's wrong?"

"Um..could you hold me again?" Thankfully it was dark and Alice couldn't see her blush, not like it didn't stop her from smelling the sudden rush of blood.

Without even bothering to answer, Alice felt her way eagerly towards her and fit herself like a puzzle piece into Bella's back, wrapped her arm around her and softly rested her hand on her stomach. Bella couldn't have felt more satisfied that she had just done it without question. It felt more than right.

From then on it only took less than 5 minutes for her to feel at peace and fall into a tranquil sleep that lasted until morning.

Alice had been surprised and almost worried that Bella had actually slept the whole night without disturbance. She thought about attempting to wake her but she didn't want to disturb her sleep, but now that it was 10am on Saturday morning and Charlie had already attempted to call her mobile and left several concerned messaged she decided to wake her up.

She glanced one last time at the beauty of her at peace in a deep sleep most likely dreaming. Alice had forgotten what it was like to sleep or dream, but she knew it was something special that she wished she could take back from her human life.

"Bella." She whispered in her ear gently. She'd learnt from Bella's reactions that cooing into her ear was a sensitive but pleasurable experience which she was more than happy to perform for her.

The shivers down Bella's arms signalled her awakening as her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over stubbornly. Surprisingly she felt a lot better, besides the slight headache and nausea, she was expecting a lot worse, even her bump wasn't hurting much.

"Good morning." Ah, now that was a voice Bella could get used to waking up to.

"Morning." She replied groggily. She suddenly became aware of how unattractive her voice must have sounded in contrast to Alice's high pitched song.

"Your dad had been calling and messaging, so I just thought I'd tell you."

"Shit, Charlie.." Suddenly she was awake and out of bed. He really had no idea of what was happening with her and somehow had let them convince him she was fine even though she hadn't spoken to him. He was probably worried shitless right now.

She went found her phone on the bedside table and began to read the worried messages. Most of them were just asking if she was okay and him begging her to call him when she woke up. She pressed the call button immediately.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. It was weird how he did that.

"Dad." She replied sheepishly.

"How are you, are you okay? You didn't call last night.."

"Dad, I'm fine, I just woke up and wanted to call to say I'm okay and that I'll call you before I come home." The man worried too much. But then again what father didn't.

"Okay, that's good Bells. I'll see you home later."

"Okay, bye dad." Short and sweet, at least Charlie didn't drag things on, she liked that about him.

"Bye Bells." She then hung up the phone and lazily rolled onto her back letting it fall onto the sheets.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked, still sitting cross legged next to her on the bed, starring down at Bella with her twinkling, curious eyes.

"A bit..but not really. Too sleepy."

"Lazy ass." Alice taunted.

"Hey! You're not the one with a concussion and a hangover." She stated, justifying her laziness.

"Oh! Bella, I'm sorry, do you feel sick? Does your head hurt?" It was funny how she could change moods so abruptly, she was so charmingly aloof.

Bella didn't want to lie and say that it was painful and she felt horrible, because she felt okay to be honest. It wasn't her fault that Alice bedroom was so comforting on a cold, Saturday morning. She wanted to stay rugged up in the sheets for the rest of the day and feel Alice stroke her like a child, that's right, she admitted it. Alice was like a loving mother to a needy child called Bella.

The room was dark for a morning which wasn't helping her pre waking up sleepiness. To her it was perfect, warm, spacious, dark and had an aroma that her senses could consume for a lifetime and not grow tired of.

"I'm okay, could be a lot worse." She answered gruffly, now bringing her arms under the covers for extra warmth.

"Are you cold?" Alice asked. God she was persistent.

"No, it's perfect temperature."

"Well you'll have to get out of bed some time."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Make me." Oh she really was the child now. A game she was happy to play, especially with a mother like Alice.

"Don't challenge me." Alice warned, pointing a finger to further prove her fake seriousness.

Bella merely smirked mischievously at Alice and then brought the sheets over her head to hide herself.

"Gasp. Where did she go?" Alice joked. She really found that she could be herself around Bella, they joked more in two days than her and Jasper had in a lifetime. "Aha!" She proclaimed as she grabbed a knee that was poking out from under the sheets resulting in a high pitched, playful yelp.

"Ah, ticklish I see." Alice said in a detective tone.

Bella feared for her life as she anticipated a tickling fit of a lifetime, cringing beneath the safety of the sheets she gave in and protested.

"Don't even think about it!" She yelled as she popped her head out from under the covers.

Alice had a particularly evil grimace on her face and held her arms up in the air and her fingers were bent in a familiar way. She was ready to attack, and Bella was going to die of a laughing fit and most likely kill Alice by kicking her in the head so hard that it would fly off.

"NO-" But it was too late, Alice pounced on her in a straddled position and wriggled her fingers around Bella's ribs causing her to cry out in a pained laugh.

"S-s-stop!" But it was too satisfying for Alice to see Bella writhe below her in tormented laughter. She looked so helpless and she now had her at her will.

Bella tried with all of her strength to push Alice off her, but for such a little girl she was bloody heavy, she felt like a rock.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Bella squealed.

"Ha! You couldn't if you tried, Swan." _Ooooh, Swan. She thinks she's so tough._

It deemed true though as Bella used all of her strength to push her legs off her, they just wouldn't budge. It had been a good minute of tickling now and if it continued any longer Bella thought she'd lose her mind to insanity.

"S-seriously..Alice..STOPPP!" She begged.

Alice pouted and crinkled her nose in a cute childish way and finally decided to give her a rest but remained on top of her, reminding Bella that she still had the dominance.

"Fucking finally.." Bella breathed.

"Now now, no need for cursing." Alice teased, tapping a cold finger on Bella's lips.

"Then don't try to kill me!" A chord was strung and Alice flipped off of her, standing beside the bed so quickly that Bella hardly saw it.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked in shock.

"Nothing." She answered as quickly as she had reacted before.

Bella was now completely confused. Was it what she said? Did she have a vision? But then there was a knock at the door. Alice's head snapped towards it in fright, she was really on edge now. She knew it was only Carlisle.

"Come in." Her voice cracked.

The tall blonde man opened the door quietly and entered as always with a warm smile and an open heart. He could sense Alice's restlessness and knew he would have to manoeuvre around whatever had happened with care.

"How do you feel today Bella?" He asked politely.

"Better.." She replied.

"That's good." He said, quickly darting his eyes to Alice's and back to Bella's. "Yes, I think you'll be fine now. Just make sure to take care of yourself and not to do anything strenuous."

"I won't, sir." _Did I just say sir? Idiot! _His smile widened.

"Carlisle is fine." He chuckled. Bella's cheeks reddened and she bit her lip nervously.

"I think you should take her home soon Alice, Charlie will be wanting to see her." Although reluctant she agreed. Carlisle then swiftly left with a lingering calmness.

"Well, lets get you home." Alice said to Bella without even looking at her. This stung Bella, making her feel guilty for something she hadn't even done.

"Don't do that!" Bella demanded angrily, trying to burn holes into Alice's skull with her wannabe glare.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything." She said now turning to face Bella.

"You're acting like I did something wrong!" Bella exclaimed. She didn't know why it had made her so hurt and angry, she felt like crying.

Alice's face softened profusely and her eyes looked sadly upon Bella's hurt expression and wanting eyes.

"Don't be sad..please.." Alice pleaded.

"I'm not." Bella said stubbornly, rolling her eyes and looking away.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!" It then turned into one of those moment when the seriousness you wish you could sustain died in the moment you look into the other persons eyes and then all you can do is laugh, as much as you try not to.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you!" Bella whined, making an awkward face in suppressing her laughter.

"No you aren't." Alice taunted, smiling and going back to her usual self.

"Yes, I am."

"No you aren't"

"Don't start that again!"

"Why?"

"Because then I can't be mad at you!" This was so childish but they admitted that that was just their relationship. They were childish and playful together, and that was worth more than anything else.

"Oh, Bella." Alice sighed.

"Oh, Alice." Bella mocked in a british accent.

"Now I see how annoying that is." Alice said, now sitting on her knees on the side of the bed looking at Bella, taking in her rare laughter like a drug.

Bella's laughter then stopped as she realised how exposed she felt under Alice's stare. Although she was kind of getting used to them.

"You stare a lot. Staring is rude." Bella teased.

"Then stop being so.."

"So..?" Bella raised an eyebrow with a curious smile. She could have sworn she saw the lightest tinge of redness in Alice's cheeks.

Then for the first time she saw an imperfection in Alice, she bit her lip as if to take back what she had said or to stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Bella couldn't help but feel like superwoman for actually brining about embarrassment in the girl. It wasn't actually an easy achievement with someone like Alice, always being so calm and collective.

Bella then realised the idea of what Alice was going to say. Her face reddened far worse than before.

"Y-you were going to say-"

"Shut up!" Alice whined adorably, feeling embarrassed for the first time in a long time.

"You're insane." Bella stated.

"How?" Alice asked in confusion with a doe eyed expression.

"Do you know how hard it is being around someone a hundred times better looking than yourself?"

"Yes."

"No, you don't. Look at yourself then look at me, you're perfect, I'm far from it."

"Bella." Alice said softly, indicating a lecture. "If it takes forever to convince you of how beautiful you are then don't worry, I'll be around."

Bella melted into a gushing ball of goo. But she'd certainly need forever to convince her, because as long as she existed Bella would have only one image of beauty, and it was Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella was long gone by now, most likely already lazing around at home by herself, much like Alice was. She sat alone on her bed and replayed the vivid image of their morning together in her mind.

"_Um, so yeah, I have to go now." Bella said nervously, twiddling her suddenly very interesting thumbs. _

"_Oh yeah, well I'll see you soon, text me." Alice replied in uncharacteristic timid voice._

_The two continued to stand in front of each other tensely, occasionally looking awkwardly from the floor or the walls and then feebly into the daunting gaze of each others apprehensive eyes. Bella could feel the familiar warmth in her face neck becoming even more obvious and then became, if possible more aware of her cowardly demeanour. She was somewhat contented to notice moments later for once that Alice almost matched her emotions with beautiful light pink blush creeping into her porcelain cheeks._

"_I will." Bella forced out, noticing her delayed response because of her wandering eyes. What? Alice had apparently changed clothes during the night and was now wearing tightly fitted purple satin shorts and an obvious choice against wearing a bra under her white cotton singlet. Did she not feel the cold? Not that Bella was wondering that when her eyes were glued on the virtuous appearance. _

_Alice's giggle made Bella aware of her staring, thankfully she was already dead of embarrassment from mentally impaling herself on a sharp rock at the bottom of the cliff she had imagined jumping off._

"_Thanks for letting me stay here." Said Bella._

"_Any time." Alice smiled charmingly. _

"_Well I'll see you soon?" Bella asked, running out of actual things to say._

"_Certainly." Alice responded excitedly. _

_Bella was aware of how obvious it seemed that she didn't want to go. She had stayed an extra hour after Charlie's call so that she could take her time eating breakfast which Esme happily offered to cook. After that Bella tried to make small talk with the Cullen's, but the only ones who seemed to be in a civil mood were Alice and Emmett. Not that you could count Rosalie either way, she always had the same expression like she was oblivious to everything going on around her. Bella was also surprised to see Jasper looking so glum, he sat stiffly on the end of the couch and stared at the TV screen blankly. Alice had tried to kiss him but he didn't seem to be in the mood, Bella could see him glaring at her out of the corner of her eye, but chose to try and ignore it however much distress it caused her. From then on Alice felt uneasy, she hated knowing that Jasper knew things she didn't want him to know, what was worse is that she didn't know which bad things he knew._

_She then made sure to keep her emotions neutral. However keeping her thoughts blank was a whole other challenge. She knew Edward had heard certain things, she knew from his facial expressions. _

"_Bella?" Alice called, raising her eyebrow at the spaced out human. _

"_Sorry.." She flushed. "I was just thinking." She drew her eyes to the floor._

_Next thing she knew Alice was standing an inch away from her, and her cold hand cupped her chin so gently she wondered if it had actually happened. How could she have such a light touch with such a heavy, strong physique? Alice gently tilted Bella's chin up to meet her glimmering eyes. _

"_Don't feel uncomfortable around me." She said quietly but clearly, as to get her message through. _

_Bella's heart rate quickened, not because she felt uncomfortable, but because her body had a whole different idea for how to react to Alice touching her than her mind did. She hoped it would go unnoticed._

"_Why do I make you so nervous?" Alice asked in genuine concern. Now boring her own eyes in Bella's wavering chocolate ones. _

_Her hand became unattached from Bella's face, but before it could fall to the side it was quickly captured by a warmer hand and brought to Bella's chest this time. _

"_Feel that?" Bella ironically asked the vampire. If only she knew how much she felt it, heard it and smelt it. It was harder to resist than anything else she'd ever come across. _

"_Yes." Alice replied breathlessly. Not a good idea Bella, might want to take that one back. Provoking a blood hungry vampire probably wasn't the best idea at the time._

"_No one has ever done this to me before. So if I could control it, I would." Bella said with a sudden burst of confidence that even she couldn't depict where it had come from. It was something about Alice that made her feel so vulnerable yet so confident and fearless at the same time. It was like she couldn't control her mouth, what she felt just tended to slip out all of the time. The shock at herself for actually letting there be no filter from her brain to her mouth was unnerving. It was another weird thing that just seemed to happen between them, from orgasms, to bubbles of heaven, and now to ultimate idiocy. _

_Alice then felt a hilarious compulsion to say the same thing but bring Bella's hand into her crotch. Then seconds later mentally slapped herself for even considering the thought. However tempting it was. Honestly she had no idea where the thought had came from, but it intrigued her curious mind._

_Then the moment was fucked with something hard and sandpapery. "I shouldn't have said that. I should go.." Bella mumbled through embarrassment and impatience. _

"_No, Bella, wait." Alice called, gently grabbing her wrist as she zoomed past her and attempted to make a getaway. God if only Alice knew what Bella felt every time they touched._

_In that very moment Alice had snapped into a vision, and when it had finished she quickly let go of Bella's arm as if it were something disgusting. _

"_What the hell?" Bella asked in awe, rubbing her hand lightly. Alice looked completely infuriated, she was practically fuming and shooting daggers through Bella's face._

"_What's wrong?" She asked again, this time feeling a bit more intimidated._

"_Do you know how annoying it is when every time you have a vision you have this amazed reaction and then you never tell me what you saw?" But she just kept staring._

"_Ugh, fuck this, I'm leaving. Thanks for having me. Bye." Then she was gone, slamming the door behind her, Alice stood rooted on the spot until a minute after she heard Bella's truck drive off._

So there she was, sitting on her bed in silence wondering if it were possible to be any more of a complete fucking fool.

"Alice?" A female voice called through the crack of the door, startling her train of thought.

"What?" She replied rudely, considering whether or not to listen to her sister for once.

"Can I come in?" She asked politely, using some of her charm to persuade her.

"Do what _you_ want." Alice said immaturely.

In reply, Rosalie typically rolled her eyes and carefully made her way inside the dark bedroom and looked to the bed where sat a depressed looking little vampire.

"I wanted to...apologise for the other day with Bella. It was unintentional, I promise." Alice considered her.

"Hmm." She wondered. "Why is that any of my concern?" She was a stubborn one.

"We're not deaf Alice. We all heard last night and this morning." Rosalie smirked.

"Nothing happened. I don't know what you heard." Rosalie scoffed, looking the girl dead in the eye.

"Don't embarrass yourself Alice, we heard what she said this morning, what happened?" The blonde enquired.

"Why the sudden interest?" Alice asked, intent on avoiding conversation about her idiocy and confusing feelings for the human.

"Alice" The blonde said in a smooth, bewitching voice whilst seating herself gently on the side of Alice's bed. "I saw the death glares you were giving me after what happened." Alice clenched her jaw at the memory.

"Well what do you think you were doing? That's wrong, when it happened with me and her I didn't mea-" _Shit. _

"You what?" Rosalie exclaimed, more in amusement than outrage. "I knew something was going on."

"Nothing is going on Rose." Alice replied, attempting to sound sure of herself.

"You might be fooling yourself, but you're not fooling me, nor Edward or your boyfriend." Alice sighed, she would have to admit things to herself soon and just give up suppressing the feelings, but she wasn't as brave as she made out to be sometimes.

"It really had to be me who gave you the wake up call." Rosalie smiled weakly, but genuinely. Something Alice did appreciate in the moment.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you're doing, because the fact that she's a human doesn't sit well with some of us, especially me. But I care about you and if you really like this human and she gives you happiness then I'm sure we'll suffice." There was a moment of silence which Alice took to deeply think on Rosalie's words.

"Thank you." She said to the patient blonde. Rosalie felt a rare warmth inside of her as her sister leant over and wrapped her tiny arms around her lovingly. She admitted it was sweet compared to Emmett's huge bear hugs, and pretty smell was endearing as well. She hugged back lightly and took in the moment. Too soon the embrace had broken and she was returning to her own bedroom to leave Alice to her thoughts.

Bella had got home and immediately retreated to the discomfort of her own room, thanking God that Charlie hadn't tried to make conversation with her on her way in. Looking around her small, messy room she thought back to the perfection of Alice's gigantic, beautiful bedroom. It certainly did put hers to great shame.

She pushed the memory of their last encounter to the back of her mind where it would linger annoyingly for the rest of the day.

She had sat in her chair with her cell phone in her hand for a good 5 minutes before deciding against texting Alice. She was too stubborn to seem desperate or obsessed, but the thought of Alice was prevalent in her mind the whole day. Even when the thought of her was painful she still couldn't think of anything else.

She continued trying to make something of her day by watching a movie or something, but she was just completely distracted. Until a message buzzed on her phone almost giving her a heart attack. She anxiously went to open it, praying for it to be from Alice. But she was disappointed once again. It was Edward, how the hell did he even get her number?

_Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come out for lunch today, I can pick you up and drive you if you'd like?_

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically, tapping the reply button vigorously. She then decided to use her new found confidence to press down harder and force herself to reply.

_Hey _She wrote, and that was as far as she got before being at a loss for what to write next. She firstly had to decide if she even wanted to or not, she kind of did, but only to clear her feelings up for him, give it one last chance, she owed it to him. _Um, sure. What time? _She then typed in her address and sent it, continuing to wait apprehensively. She felt an uncomfortable nervousness and tense feeling about going out with him, and it wasn't the pleasant kind of nervous, it was the kind of knowing you have to do something you don't want to and just wanting to get it over with.

A minute later he replied. _Great! I'll see you at 1:30. _Bella looked at the time. 1:00pm, and she thought _she_ was desperate.

The clothes she changed into weren't anything fancy, just her usual boring outfit with her hair down past her shoulders in a slightly knotty mess. Looking into the mirror when done she dubbed it her own personal style. If Edward didn't like it then he could suck it. She sniggered to herself, wondering where she got her ridiculous ideas from.

A car sounded into her driveway moments later, Bella looked at the time, 1:30pm exactly. Someone was punctual. She braced herself by quickly running her hands through her hair, managing to almost break her finger on a knot at the bottom.

Then there was a knock at the door. _Shit! _She hadn't told Charlie, he was going to freak when he saw a big, handsome man on his doorstep requesting his daughter. She grabbed her phone, shoved it in her jeans pocket and raced downstairs, jumping three stairs at a time in order to beat her dad to it. But she was too late.

Her stomach dropped when she caught glimpse of her dads questioning expression and Edward standing tall in the doorway wearing a navy button up blouse and black skinny jeans. She had to admit he did look very handsome.

"This boy says he's picking you up?" Charlie enquired, looking sternly from Edward to Bella.

"Yes." Was her short reply. She didn't have to answer to Charlie, she was eighteen.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her sureness. "In the future it would help to tell me these things.." He said.

"I will, I just forgot this time, was kind of short notice." He nodded in understanding and let her be off with the eager looking male, much to his dismay.

"Be good." He warned to Bella, but Edward read his mind loud and clear, it was definitely a threat for him to take care of his daughter, which needn't even worry about. Edward knew how to be a perfect gentleman. He opened the car door for her which in Bella's mind it was more cliché than anything chivalrous.

"Thanks." She mumbled, clambering into the silver Volvo.

"You're welcome." He replied, suddenly sitting next to her less than two seconds after he was on the other side of the car.

"So, where would you like to go?" He asked politely. Ugh, Bella hated cheesy perfect gentlemen behaviour.

_To your house to see your hotter sister. _She thought spitefully. "Wherever." She replied.

Edward tried with all of his will to seem completely unaffected from what he'd heard. But his jealousy was too strong and he began to shake and grip the steering wheel to the point he was almost crushing it.

"Alice told you she could see the future?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh...yeah, she did." Bella replied, surprised and anxious about the change of topic. She glanced to her right and noticed he was considerably tense.

"Well did she tell you she's not the only one with a gift?" He asked with the same amount of restraint in his voice.

Bella's stomach dropped again. "N-no.." She stuttered, trying to cut to whatever he was implying.

"So I'm guessing no one's told you that I can read minds?" Did she even have a stomach anymore? She was pretty sure she just shit it out. Her face was as pale as Edward's now.

_Shit! Ah fuck..he can read my mind..SHUT UP! _She felt the embarrassment and guilt enough to cover her face with her hands and face palm herself rather aggressively.

"Just thought it would be better for us if you knew." He said plainly.

"Edward I-I didn't mean.." She felt like a complete fuckwit. She had just said to herself that she'd rather spend time with his 'hotter' sister than to go out with him. She couldn't face him.

"It's not all bad. At least it's an easier way to know the truth. Harsh as it may be." Bella felt sick, she couldn't imagine what he'd be thinking of her. For a minute she'd wished she could read his thoughts, but she'd probably regret it.

"I didn't mean it.." She tried to explain herself. But she did mean it, she didn't want to mean it, but she did.

"You did, but thanks for the thought." He was starting to take it less personally, although it still hurt.

They then sat in the most awkward silence Bella had ever endured. She felt like the worlds biggest idiot. After her shame had worn off slightly, she chose to look out of the window. A familiar path could be seen, he was driving them to his house.

"Edward!" Bella yelled in shock, but he didn't budge. "What are we doing?" Still no answer. She had no other choice but to give up and wait and see.

The car came to a stop in front of the mansion and Bella was sure there was nothing good to come in the next few minutes. She followed him inside where it was eerily quiet. Silence echoed off the walls and gave it a deserted feel.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked curiously.

"Here." He replied. Beginning to walk up the stairs, Bella followed him wearily.

He stopped suddenly outside of Alice's room, as if he had heard an odd noise. He smirked at what he could hear in their minds, this could only mean one thing.

"Alice." He called and then knocked.

"Go away!" She demanded desperately. Bella wondered what the hell was going on, and walked closer to the door so that she could hear what was going on inside.

"I've got someone here who you need to talk to."

"What?" Bella whispered. She was not expecting this.

Alice cursed herself multiple times as she struggled to re apply her clothes and checked her face and hair for any signs of imperfection. She didn't want to look all sexed up, it would already be embarrassing enough. Then rudely enough her door was flung open and in the doorway stood a smug Edward accompanied by a very gobsmacked human. Her jaw hit the ground as she watched both Alice and her boyfriend racing into their clothing which had been thrown carelessly around the room. They both looked guiltily at each other and finished making themselves look presentable, not that there was a point anymore.

Bella's eyes were now glued on the rock hard boner in Jasper's pants which completely reassured her of her internal assumptions. Looking up at Alice's face for some kind of answer all she saw was pure fury burning into Edward's face.

"You're unbelievable." She said in impatience and frustration. She wasn't an idiot, she knew he'd heard their thoughts yet he still came in._ Bastard. _He always had to try and ruin any happiness in her life. He was doing anything he could to get Bella to dislike her, but little did he know how literally impossible that was.

"_YOU'RE_ UNBELIEVABLE!" Bella practically screamed at the taken aback pixie.

The room went dead silent, this was very unlike Bella. But she felt an uncontrollable fury burning inside of her, in the moment it consumed her every sane thought. The anger was like nothing she'd ever felt before, she had the unthinkable urge to beat Alice senseless. She was _so _pissed.

If it weren't for Jasper using his power to settle her she feared the situation would have ended horribly. But as she came to her senses again she felt a different anger, she was angry that she'd gotten angry in the first place. She didn't mean to, it was like someone else took over her body.

Her eyes widened and she felt an undeniable guilt after looking at Alice's sad pout. God, she was always so adorable. Bella couldn't stop herself from ogling at her in the most unusual time.

"Thanks Edward, you may leave now." Alice sneered. How dare he.

"All yours, sis." Oh he was pushing it. Thankfully he left before she could brutally attack him.

Bella didn't no where to go or what to do. Dare she say she'd had enough of the Cullen's and their antics to last a lifetime? Well she'd had enough of the Cullen's, but no amount of time with Alice was enough for her likings.

"I'll let you two ladies talk this one out." Jasper spoke in a southern drawl.

He left the two behind standing in yet another awkward silence.

"What was that?" Alice asked finally, referring to Bella's outburst.

"I-I don't know." Bella stammered, trying to figure out what would have caused such a reaction.

"Because it kind of seemed like you were.."

"I was..?"

"Jealous."

"Pff, of what?" That was a little bit insulting she admitted.

"Him." Alice said boldly. "Screwing this." She gestured to her body.

Bella's heart was in her throat now and Alice's change in direction of the conversation woke her brain up again and into overdrive. Suddenly she felt a wave of arousal buzz into her veins overbearingly and a desirable burn in a place she couldn't ignore. It was almost like the other day where they came together in class. She shuddered from the pure memory.

_Stop being sexy! _Her mind screamed to the sex haired, scruffy clothed looking vampire. Her body was a dream and her face was heaven, the stars flickered in her eyes and her personality wasn't bad either.

"I'm not saying it to toot my own horn Bella, I've seen things and I can also see you now, checking me out quite blatantly."

"Who says I'm jealous then?" Alice rolled her eyes. Bella was being so ignorant.

Alice had picked up that familiar smell of sex in the air venting from Bella's crotch. To be perfectly straightforward, the smell caused her own scent to escape into the mixture.

"Stop it." Alice whined, becoming short of breath in the familiar burst of hormones that they shared two days ago.

"I'm not doing anything.." Bella said, watching Alice look like she was going to squirm to death.

Alice was lost in desire by this point, her eyes shot open a deadly black and her thoughts were tarnished by dirty and violent images.

"I can't take this anymore." Alice whispered and bit down hard on her tongue then turned around to restrain the temptations.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Bella replied in a husky tone.

Alice wasn't sure of how to react at first, but then she thought less about it and followed her instinct. Wherever that would lead her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Are these notes annoying? Oh well. Sorry if this is a late update, I had a test and an assignment due so my thoughts have been elsewhere. So hopefully this update is a nice surprise to your day. **

Bella couldn't understand what came over her, but since when did she know anything when Alice was involved? All she could feel was a burning lust like she'd never felt before. What was worse for the vampire was that her blood lust was stronger than ever, Bella smelled so fucking good, like she was releasing pheromones that were calling her name.

A moment or two passed where Bella thought she had completely lost any common sense or logic, but she still had enough for her conscience to bring back her moral thinking.

"I don't know why Edward brought me here." She huffed.

"Think hard Bella, why would he bring you _here_?" Her suspicious tone hinted at a hidden message behind her words.

The pixie still looked lethal with her jet black eyes and tightly clenched muscles. Bella lost her train of thought as her eyes once again roamed the vampires flawless body. Her body was a magnet and Bella couldn't help being drawn in constantly.

"Well, you seemed to have figured your answer out."

"W-what?" Bella asked confusedly, snapping out of her daze.

Alice raised a suggestive eyebrow as if to say 'you know what I mean, don't play stupid', and Bella knew very well what she'd meant.

"Do you think I'm gay or something?" Bella shot in a defensive tone with probably a bit too much bitterness.

"No." Alice replied conspicuously.

"Well what are you insinuating?" Bella asked, feeling her nerves creep back into her body, haunting whatever chance she had left of falsely convincing Alice she wasn't attracted to her in the slightest.

"But I've never met a straight girl who checks me out quite as much as you do." She said cheekily.

"I don't!" Alice raised her eyebrow again. "Okay! So what? That doesn't mean anything." She wasn't sure of her statement, and it was almost said as a question for Alice to answer.

Slowly Alice danced her way sensually towards Bella, creating a huge lump in her throat. Bella was mesmerised by even the smallest movements she made.

"Well if that's how we're gonna play it." Alice teased, running her index finger in a painfully slow stroke from Bella's shoulder down her cleavage, over her stomach and breaking contact just above the waistband of her jeans.

Bella had to force herself from whimpering. Her mind was so against the way Alice's touch made her feel, she knew it wasn't 'normal' and that she'd never felt that way before, but a much less resistant part of her decided to pool up in warmth and electrocute her every nerve each time those soft, cold fingers caressed her untouched skin.

In that moment Bella knew why she'd never given thought to being with a woman before. Their destructive, manipulative mind games were oh so alluring that their victim would knowingly take the bait and submit to their game. She knew in the end she would lose, she knew she'd give in. But she was far too interested now to back out.

Unwillingly she gave in and challenged Alice to a battle she knew she would lose. Staring numbly into the black wall in front of her, she attempted to remain completely inconspicuous. It was a fair judgement for Alice to presume that her victim was scared, aroused and a little weary deep down. But she wasn't out to achieve any of those things, she didn't want to be a mysterious Edward or a heartthrob Jacob. She wanted to be Alice, the gentle, intense, sexy, loving, caring, loyal, devoted, compassionate little pixie. No longer would she stand to be a monster, a soulless killer. Bella Swan had to know the truth before she could take even one step into accepting her. The question was, when and how would Alice tell her?

Circling her like delicious prey, Alice thought coolly and then came to a halt inches away from Bella's stony face. She smirked.

"Now do you believe that looks can be deceiving?" She whispered desperately in the humans ear like she so very much enjoyed.

Hairs prickled the inside of Bella's shirt as Alice's cool breath and teasing voice tested her limits.

"Can't say you've fully convinced me yet." She replied in scrutiny.

Alice smirked even more at that. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good." Alice said as if it were the most casual thing she'd ever said.

"You're not scary, pixie. You're a complex soul beneath that dense facade." Bella said knowingly.

_Ah, humans. So much ignorance. _"I wish you were right. But I'm not what you think I am." Her eyes saddened and looked down to the maroon carpet. Bella's ignorance was touching, but nonetheless misinformed.

"Well.." Bella ushered on, trying to find the right words. But none came. Can you say awkward?

Then Jasper boomed into the room, unannounced and without knocking. Bella was startled, but Alice didn't budge, she'd obviously seen it coming. The blonde haired boy wore a stern, but unreadable expression as he seemed to be whispering something to his girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" Alice whispered too fast and too quietly for human ears.

"Yes." Jasper nodded seriously.

"Bella." Alice said at human level again. Jasper stood possessively at her side, clutching her waist firmly in a dominating way that caused Bella to feel a tinge of anger along with her confusion.

"You have to get home." _Have to? _Well that was a strange and unsafe thing to say.

"Why?" She asked defensively, taken aback by the harshness in Alice's tone.

Jasper and Alice caught a worried glance with each other for a split second before Jasper felt it was his turn to take charge with his power.

"Bella." He said, manipulating her as best as he could. "You must go home. Don't keep Charlie waiting." She felt a sudden compulsion to agree with anything he said. Like she was in a trance, she nodded in agreement and began to turn towards the door, walking like a ghost had possessed her body.

Once Bella had finally left, Edward had to be the one to drive her home as fast as he could before she realised what was going on and that she didn't want to leave at all. He kept checking to his right wearily to see any actions indicating her realisation, but she kept in the trance for the two minutes it took to get her home.

"Now Bella, don't try to come back, stay home okay?" He asked while she began to unbuckle her seatbelt.

With a lazy, emotionless look she nodded up at him before he zapped over to help her out of the car. They walked to the door together as Bella started to shake off Jaspers strong trance and blink into reality.

Edward impatiently opened the door for her and almost pushed her in before she stood alone in the doorway, confused and lost.

All Edward could do was hope that it was enough for her to accept staying at home before he sped back to his own house to an awaiting, anxious family.

Once the Cullens were congregated all together in the downstairs living room, Carlisle was the first to speak among the dead silence.

"As you all know, I've gathered you all here to talk about this problem."

"I say kill them!" Emmett boomed ignorantly.

"How very tactful." Alice said sarcastically but still keeping a serious demeanour.

"Now, now, the last thing I want is for this to turn into an irrational argument." Carlisle interjected, Esme nodded in agreement at his side.

"Well they've already killed. A life for a life? Maybe." Rosalie pointed out as if it were a casual suggestion to kill.

"Even if we wanted to, they are far more dangerous than us-"

"There's only three of them! There's seven of us!" Emmett shouted against his father.

"Still, we can't just ambush them like savages." Edward stated wisely.

"Just out of curiosity, who _did_ they kill?" Alice asked.

The room went silent, as if she would probably rather not know.

"A girl." Rosalie said finally. "I saw one feeding on her as I was hunting. I didn't see her face, but she looked young. Not wanting to be seen I fled straight away and returned here."

"Why are they here?" Alice asked in frustration.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Carlisle asked rhetorically. Knitting his eyebrows together as he began to pace. That meant he was on the brink of figuring something out, but this time he knew the only way to find out was to track them and ask them themselves. He didn't see that as an option though, his first priority was safety for his family.

"What if they kill again?" Jasper asked him.

Alice immediately thought of Bella. An undeniable, sickening fear crashed on her like a ton of bricks. Never before had she felt such an obligation and need to protect someone. She just knew she couldn't let anything happen to her, the thought of it almost drove her to the point of becoming mentally unstable.

Jasper sensed her feelings and gave her a quizzical, worried look before continuing listening on with the conversation.

"Well we'd best hope they leave soon. Or we'll have the wolves on our backs in no time." Almost everyone in the room cringed at the mention of wolves.

"No offence Carlisle. But I think we're all pretty ready and confident enough to face three vampires." Emmett said, everyone else nodded besides Esme. Not that she didn't think they'd be fine, but the very thought of the smallest thing going wrong sickened her almost as much as Alice was by the thought of Bella being hurt. Alice felt a burning need to avenge the poor dead human, putting the image of Bella lying there helpless and dead instead. That sure got her angry.

"I agree." Alice proclaimed jumping to her feet, fists clenched and ready for action.

Carlisle looked at her with concern. She shook off everyones glares and sat back down stubbornly with the help of Jaspers mind control shit.

"I should have known you'd all be like this." Carlisle chuckled softly to himself and Esme grinned weakly but with pride towards her children. It wasn't the fact that they were so intent on killing another being, but that they were moral and compassionate enough to want to stop them from doing more evil. Inwardly she agreed, and she knew Carlisle did too.

"As it is already getting dark I think it best that we rest tonight and begin a hunt tomorrow. If we find them at first I must urge you all to be civil, leave the talking to me. If it goes bad then we've got numbers on our side. I can only ask nicely for them to leave, but they are obviously here for a reason, this is where we need to use our powers."

Jasper, Alice and Edward looked from one another in agreement. Rosalie couldn't exactly see need for her gift coming in handy but nevertheless she listened on.

"Alice, it's worrying that you didn't see this coming, but from now on please do try to keep them in mind and it will certainly help us find them." She nodded, feeling disappointed in herself for not foreseeing it in the first place. "Jasper, if we find them your powers will come in very handy, you must make sure to keep their emotions at bay, we don't need lives endangered." He nodded too, taking it on as a very serious task, a trait of being a soldier. "Edward, dissect anything you can from their minds. What their mission is, why they are here, what they want and anything that could be helpful to the situation." He agreed as well, but was more reluctant than the others. He didn't enjoy being violent for the sake of it, but when he thought about it, he certainly didn't want to be putting Bella in danger.

"And once again I'm useless." Rosalie added in annoyance.

"Well not unless you plan on screwing the enemy." Emmett teased. Although her amusement stayed minimal as she scoffed and rolled her eyes at her foolish boyfriend.

"Well it's true." Alice joined in, suppressing her laughter like everyone else was. Rosalie's expression was priceless and so hard not to laugh at, even Esme had a little chuckle before regaining her composure.

"Yes Rosalie, I apologise for not having a place for you, but in more subtle words your power would be unnecessary for this task." Carlisle said sympathetically to his daughter.

"We should all go hunting beforehand I think." Esme inputted, everyone silently agreed.

Rosalie and Emmett were usually the first to go, so they stood up together and were soon just a blur into the distance of the forest. Jasper left minutes later, followed by Alice and Edward.

When they returned Esme and Carlisle were the last to leave, as per usual and returned twenty minutes later to a refreshed, much more calm family environment. Rosalie and Emmett were curled up together watching TV, Edward was in his room, Carlisle had to go to work until midnight so he and Esme kissed goodbye in a parental manner and Esme went off into her study. That only left Alice and Jasper.

Alice had purposely arrived back before him so that she could hide off in her/their room. But it was basically their only rule that if you're in there alone with the door closed it meant that no one else could enter. Alone time was important to a large coven of vampires, but Jasper was just too oblivious lately.

This time he opened the door much more slowly, but still without knocking before letting himself in. Alice thought to protest but it wouldn't achieve anything, she didn't even have an excuse for being so distant from him anyway.

"Alice.." He whispered softly. "Talk to me." He sounded hurt, and she just couldn't stand to see him like that. She sat up from the bed and met his saddened gaze. She gestured for him to come sit with her so he complied. Just happy for once that she wasn't ignoring or avoiding him.

"I'd ask you what's wrong, but that'd be pretty stupid because everybody already knows." How come she was the only one who couldn't_ see_ this?

"I'm so over people saying that. What do you all know that I don't?" She asked, facing Jasper now.

His warm honey eyes connected with hers and he smiled sadly as he took her hand in his and lightly caressed it with his thumb.

"It's for us to keep to ourselves, and for you to figure out." She groaned.

"Enough of this crap, can you please just say it?" She pleaded with him. He first looked reluctant, but decided to do the right thing.

"Okay, but when I do you'll know why I wanted you to figure it out on your own." Whatever, she didn't care, she just wanted to know. Did it have something to do with Bella? Like what Rosalie said earlier? If so she'd probably go off her nut and tell Jasper to fuck off.

"I know you probably don't want to hear it, but it's pretty obvious how you and Bella feel abou-"

"Really Jasper? Really?" She got to her feet to gain whatever confidence she could. "I think I know how I'd feel."

"Yes. But sometimes others see and feel what you can't" She glared at him.

"Feel? So you've been tracking my emotions now? You're all so paranoid!"

"No. We're not, but clearly this is why I couldn't tell you." He said, standing up literally and for himself. "You're lucky I'm actually accepting it Al, you're my girlfriend and have been for 6 years now." _Remind me AGAIN why don't you? _

"So obviously I'm not_ gay_!" She spat, like it was a disease.

Jasper stepped back. "No one has even mentioned that. Do you really think sexual preference matters to any of us?"

"Well it matters to me." Alice sighed, looking out her window into the sunset. She refused to ask why everyone 'knew' what was going on because deep down she knew it would be true. It scared her to think that she could be attracted to another girl, it wasn't normal to her.

Sensing her internal battle, Jasper closed his eyes for a moment in frustration to calm himself and walked over to place a hand on his girlfriends shoulder. She twitched defensively at the touch, but then let it be.

"Alice." He sighed in a melancholy tone. "I have to leave for a while." Ignoring her protests he went on. "It's not because of you, it's not for you, it's for myself."

"This is insane Jasper!" She protested in amazement, now turning to face him with a pleading glare. "I love you. Please stay." She said softly, boring her eyes into his pained ones.

"And I love you too, more than you could ever know. So please just let me go, I'll only be a month or two."

He must have decided this purposely at the last minute so that she didn't see it coming, so that she didn't have time to plan stopping him. She wasn't completely oblivious though, she knew why he was leaving and even that was a little extreme.

"You're being so dramatic Jazz." She teased and then averted her sad eyes downwards.

"Now, now." He said in a mock tone as he lifted her chin up carefully. "You'll benefit from me gone, trust me. We haven't been very good for a while now and we need this break, don't ever think I don't love you." Her mouth twitched into a forced smile and then she fell glum again.

"I just don't see how it's necessary." She sighed in a defeated tone. He was going to go and there was nothing she could say or do to stop him. Slowly she came to accept it.

"Come here." He said, pulling her into a loving hug. He couldn't bare to see her so sad, it was even worse knowing it was because of himself. "You'll be fine, and so will I. It won't be long." He whispered into her ear, nervously reminding her of Bella.

"Fine." She huffed, being the first to stubbornly pull away even though she regretted it when she missed the touch, although admitting hugging Bella was so much more satisfying. From the beating of her heart, to the comfort of her warmth, Alice now knew there was nothing like being close to a human.

Jasper wrongly assessed her contempt, he was satisfied with her reaction and chose to exit the room after placing a sloppy kiss on her forehead, leaving Alice confused about when he'd left, because her thoughts were so deeply on Bella, but then she realised it turned into a shocking vision.

Bella crying hopelessly on her bed, her hands were clenched painfully into her hair, almost drawing blood from her scalp with her nails. She continued to sob and sob until she could cry no more, leaping from her bed she walked over to her mirror and wiped the tears disgustedly from her face, unable to look at her puffy red eyes. It was clear to Alice that she wasn't one to ever let her emotions out that way. Bella's breathing was shaky and uneven as she sunk to the floor in defeat. "W-why?" She stuttered helplessly, slamming her fists onto her floor.

Alice's vision unusually turned fuzzy as Bella stopped immediately to look at something outside her window.

"What?" Alice yelled as it faded out at such an inconvenient time. It was maddening. What did she see? Better yet why was she so distraught? Alice had never felt her heart break so suddenly and painfully at the image of a human being acting so vulnerable. One last time she had to see Bella that day, and without thinking she sneaked out of the house before anyone could question her and bolted off into the darkness.

Pulling down the last leaf cautiously, Alice peaked through the tree across the road from Bella's house to see that there were no cars besides her truck in the driveway and that her dad must have been working late. Worry struck her at the thought of Bella so depressed and alone, she might drink, she might cut herself, which Alice prayed she didn't for obvious reasons and Alice knew she had to do something.

Targeting the wide open window, Alice was just a flash of white as she ran and stood under the opening. _Door or window? _She asked herself. Either way there was no hope for Bella to react happily, so once again she stupidly chose the window.

With one swift jump Alice landed gracefully on a branch of a tree adjacent to Bella's room, being careful not to make a noise as she tilted sideways from behind the tree to scan for where she was. As her eyes found the bed, there Bella was, fast asleep. At that sight Alice felt a weight off her shoulders and her stomach knots untangle,_ she's okay_, she thought in relief.

Knowing well enough that she could be quiet enough not to stir the human and quick enough to hide if she might see her, Alice crept through the window sill and quietly leapt onto the carpet standing over the unknowing human, deep in her slumber. Alice didn't dare wake her, she intended of watching her for a while. Not for any particular reason, just because to her watching Bella sleep was the most fascinating thing.

Taking a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, Alice relaxed herself and fixed her eyes on the girl in the bed. After a full hour Alice noticed oddly that Bella hadn't moved once. A gut wrenching pang of terror awoke her realisations.

Jumping to her feet and immediately running over beside her, she overlooked Bella for a prayerful minute before realising her pulse was extremely weak and her breathing was completely non existent. Alice felt the need to cry but all that came was a light fog over her eyes. She curiously searched for injuries but she couldn't find anything at all, which worried her even more.

In a panic she had a terrifying thought. Reluctantly Alice knelt down and looked under Bella's bed to be confronted by a whole empty bottle of vodka that's smell still lingered strongly in the air and now that she knew, on Bella.

She felt like her fears had been realised, and the only thing she knew to do was to call Carlisle, thank God her phone was in her jacket pocket. She hastily fumbled around with the keys to dial his number and the sound of his voice after three dials was the most relieving sound ever. Straight away without a word he had a sense that his daughter was in some kind of trouble.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"It's Bella, she's not breathing, she's been drinking." Her voice was shaking and the sight of Bella beneath her unconscious was horrifying.

"Firstly, you must stay calm. Don't worry, I'll be there soon after calling her father. Don't try to do anything to help her in the meantime, it could make her worse." Agreeing with him, she hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket, resisting any compulsion to check Bella or to force her into consciousness. She hadn't thought it possible to feel as sick as she did and she thought she couldn't possibly look more pale than usual, but her whole body felt numb and she looked even more ghostly that normal.

She fidgeted impatiently until finally Carlisle's car pulled into the driveway, Alice literally resembled a lightning bolt as she rushed to let him through the front door. Thankfully it seemed as though he was going to handle the situation by himself without having to take her to the hospital. He held a kit and looked prepared to tackle the issue straight away which put Alice's mind to ease for a moment until she resumed her stance next to him as he examined Bella thoughtfully.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alice butted in, unable to contain herself. It had only been about 20 seconds since he started checking her.

Broken from his train of thought he released his hands from behind her neck and faced his desperate looking daughter. His hearted reached out to her, he knew what she must be feeling more than anyone else.

"It depends how long she had been like this, from what I can see it hasn't been too long. But what's worrying is that it's prolonged. This could very well be because of her concussion, alcohol is never good for when you have one, especially a large amount such as in this case."

Like God had answered her prayers, in that moment Bella shifted ever so slightly but enough for Alice to leap in joy, in fact she did jump rather embarrassingly but she didn't care. Bella was opening her eyes and realising where she was, who was there and what had happened. Hope of them having no idea what she had done to become unconscious was minimal, especially when she saw Carlisle leaning over her. _Great, damn Alice and her visions. _Was her first thought before she realised the searing, unbearable pain she felt throughout her whole body. A high, blood curdling scream issued from the human that if she had one, would have caused Alice to have a giant heart attack. Instead every happy feeling inside of her died and she felt as if she'd never smile again. Her emotional pain could have outmatched Bella's physical pain any day.

"Alice, get home. NOW!" Carlisle demanded franticly.

"What? Why! What's happening?" She asked in fright. All she could pay attention to was the screaming noises and writhing of the human on the bed getting worse and worse for Alice to bear by the second.

"If you want her pain to stop you have to leave. Trust me, please." Alice was willing to do anything to help her, and to leave would be a stretch of her trust, but she had no other option at this point.

"Fine, but you better have a good explanation!" Alice yelled as she used the window exit again.

Just as expected, once Alice had left. The screaming stopped. All that could be wondered was how and why? Surely the grim looking vampire now closing the bedroom window tightly, shifting his eyes around wearily like a mad man had some kind of an idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lots of answers in this one. I really like it. I hope you do, before this I almost gave up writing it. **

Alice paced frantically around her room after she'd arrived, making sure to go unnoticed by her family. Her visions weren't coming, she didn't know what had happened and all she could think about was what Bella was crying about and what had caused her to be in so much pain. It pierced Alice's heart in a way she'd never experienced before.

Hours seemed to pass until finally the light rubbery skid sounded like an ear splitting echo in her head as she bolted towards a sullen looking Carlisle.

"What? What happened?" Alice asked breathlessly from seeing his expression after closing the front door. His eyes pleaded into her own, but she didn't even notice over the screaming questions in her head.

After her little outburst the rest of the family seemed to be giving much unwanted attention towards them both and Alice slightly regretted making such a scene.

"I'll talk to you in private." Carlisle stated firmly and after Alice nodded and walked behind him, Carlisle gave a knowing look to the rest of his nosey children who realised his look and knew better than to pry.

"Now." Carlisle said in a tone Alice didn't quite like, she sat uncomfortably in her mothers study chair and shifted her gaze straight into his pained eyes.

"Infragilis vinculum" Carlisle murmured blankly.

"Sorry?" Alice asked with a dumbfounded stare.

His eyes widened and he blinked vacantly before addressing his confused daughter.

"It means unbreakable bond." He professed. But Alice still didn't understand.

"And.." She prodded, outstretching her arms facing her palms upwards as if to say 'and the point is?'

He knelt down before her, which struck her as odd but her curiosity did not fade. He looked intensely into her eyes, she knew some outrageous proclamation was about to come out of his mouth. Call it intuition.

"I thought of this before, but it is so rare, dangerous and outstanding that I had ruled its possibility out. I was very wrong." _Dangerous?_ Alice wondered.

"I want you to know that you had nothing to do with Bella's pain before, or her crying. There is an explanation for both, but neither are pleasant." Alice's hopes lifted and dropped again all in five seconds. She now feared to hear more but kept her silence so that he proceeded, which he did.

"Do you remember that body Rosalie found?" Alice felt sick at those words and her stomach dropped a mile into the ground.

"Yes." She answered absently through dry lips.

"Well that was the body of her best friend, Angela. She went to school with her." Alice's insides tightened and knotted so suddenly that she thought wildly of her whole body exploding through the sensation. Inwardly the explosion was just as painful.

"No.." She whispered in denial. Her fists clenched as she thought of the three vampires who had killed her. Never before had she felt such rage and compulsion to rip another vampires head off and tear it to pieces until it was nothing more than dust.

"Revenge is in the passion of fools, Alice. A life was lost in a thoughtless pursuit, not only that but many others have been tarnished. Think first of your worth, not your impulse. Justice will be done more in forgetting than giving your innocence up for the destruction of an already destroyed soul."

"You want me to forget that an innocent life has been taken by one that deserves worse than death? I don't know what planet you're on, but the only justice we'll be getting is stopping these evil monsters from doing more wrong."

Carlisle sighed. "Don't be naive. Killing them wont avenge what has been done. But if you wish to do so, than I cannot stop you."

"You and your fucking compassion!" Alice screamed, jumping angrily to her feet knocking over a nearby table sending it crashing into the wall. But Carlisle did not budge, he merely watched her in awed amusement.

"You think you're so wise and right about everything, but what if I had been killed? Would you happily forgive whoever did it and move on?" He remained silent. "NO! You wouldn't, you'd want to do worse to them than they ever did to me."

"Want." He added calmly, silencing her rage. "Is exactly the word you need to overcome."

There was a deadly silence for a good ten seconds where Alice shook more violently by the second, and even Carlisle looked ever so slightly afraid before she let out a spine tingling scream of frustration. In her animalistic anger she grabbed her father by the shoulders and flung him into the wall creating a Carlisle shaped hole in the wall. Although it hurt, as a father of two females and husband to one, he knew never to fight a woman. He would rather let her kill him than ever lay a finger on her.

"How. Fucking. Dare. YOU!" Alice yelled between rigorous punches into his ribs. But before any real damage could be inflicted she felt a pair of strong hands rip her away and out the door, tumbling along the smooth floor.

Rosalie had expected her to fight back. Alice had got to her feet before she had even stopped sliding it seemed and sprung head first at her sister standing in a ready stance outside the door of the study. She flew like a bullet through the air and the resounding cracking noise when the two collided could not be ignored. Rosalie had jumped and collided with her in the air and as there was more power in her leap, they shot back in the direction of the front door.

"He wants to let those monsters go!" Alice yelled to no one in particular. Her eyes were shut tight and she surprisingly began to whimper once she was slammed back first into the floor. But the force had not caused it, her emotions had.

"You can't let him!" Alice cried out to her sister who still had her pinned down by the shoulders. "You wanted to kill them too, they killed Bella's best friend!" Her last four words lingered in the air as her screeches echoed through the house. It was just as painful to hear such a thing as it was to say it.

If Rosalie didn't know better, she could see imagined tears flowing from her broken sister eyes. Nothing had quite ever broken her heart as much as this.

She stiffened as she stood up, a daring expression was evident on her face. Apparently Alice had got through to her. Relief washed over Alice when she saw this from her position on the floor which gave her strength enough to stand again next to Rosalie.

"Glad to see you've come to your senses." Alice said.

Rosalie gave a weak smile in her direction and then became serious again. "Where are they?" She whispered quickly.

Alice knew who she meant. "Close." Was her reply.

"I think it's time to kick some ass." Rosalie added with a twisted smirk.

"Me too" Came a masculine voice. They both turned heads to see Emmett a few metres away and ready to fight. He wore a similar smirk to Rosalie's, but perhaps less murderous.

It was too late for Esme, Edward or Carlisle to notice their absence since they were already halfway through the forest following closely behind Alice.

"Damn it!" Edward cursed when he noticed a second after he'd heard a thought of their plan that they were running from the house.

Esme looked horrified at the realisation of what was happening and Carlisle looked like he was about to throw up.

"Oh no.." He breathed, running his hand through his hair. He'd never looked so distressed.

"What is it?" Esme asked desperately.

"Jane." That was the one word that could cause anyone's heart to sink and worries intensify by an astronomical amount. Edward was stunned, Esme stood rigid in fear and Carlisle felt guilt more than one person can handle.

"How do you know?" Esme asked though her voice was just coherent through the shaking.

"She found and tortured Bella." All eyes widened, even his own.

There was no time to ask why, they had to act. "We will find them, lets go now." Edward said. Both agreed and couldn't have ran faster out the door than they did. They ran for their children's lives and Edward ran for his siblings. It was no longer about taking lives, but saving them. They stood no chance if someone from the Volturi lurked. But only Carlisle knew the real dangers of that.

They ran and ran, searching high and low until a familiar scent pervaded the air.

"There!" Edward pointed towards rustling trees and peculiar noises about a hundred meters away.

It took them a quick moment to arrive at the scene. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were indeed engaged in a battle with three other vampires who were now aware of more presence. Their heads snapped towards them and hisses evaded their throats and into the air like deadly snakes.

Edward ran to pull a blonde haired man off Alice's back, Carlisle helped Rosalie with a redhead woman who was more than a fair match for the wrath of the blonde beauty. Esme then went to help Emmett who was throwing punches into a darker man who now backed away in the realisation of three more enemies.

They retreated into a line together, cowering slightly at being outnumbered. The Cullens trapped them in a circle and intimidated them with predatory growls.

"What is your purpose here?" Carlisle asked civilly.

"We were merely passing through. We were not aware that this land had been claimed." The darker one spoke calmly.

"LIES!" Alice screamed. All heads turned to her.

The redhead woman laughed darkly. "Ignorant child, you are traitors of our race. Yes, we took the life of a human. A tasty one at that too." She sneered.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, if you haven't noticed you are outnumbered two to one." Alice spat.

"Don't be too sure." Said the rugged blonde man on the left with his arm around the red heads waist.

"Enough." Carlisle interjected. "This land is claimed by us, so I suggest you leave before this turns ugly."

"Ooh, is that a threat?" The red head taunted.

"Enough Victoria." Said the dark man, holding out an arm to silence her.

"We mean no harm here, we were simply passing through. We won't be a bother to you any more." But for some reason, Alice believed they had a purpose there.

"You aren't leaving until you tell us why you're really here." She said sternly. Victoria and her mate laughed at her.

Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other wearily, Alice was causing more harm than needed. They weren't keen on a brawl against three dangerous vampires. But Rosalie, Emmett and Edward seemed keen.

_Edward! _Alice realised in her head. _Edward if they're here for a reason don't say anything, but if they aren't, tell them to leave. _

Edward heard her loud and clear, and for a moment he hesitated and she thought he wasn't going to speak. But then he finally spoke.

"I think it's best you leave now, and don't come back." He warned. "Or there will be trouble." No one laughed this time as his voice was firm and serious. Then, like a flash of lightning they were gone and all of the Cullens stood alone once more. Save Jasper.

Edward assured them that they really meant no harm and that Alice was being paranoid. She knew it was true but she still felt an annoying nudge that kept telling her something was wrong. Then, out of the darkness, her fears were answered.

"Bravo." Came a sly girls voice from beneath a black cloak. But she wasn't alone. Three more figures appeared behind her. All wearing cloaks and were taller than the girl, most likely men.

The Cullens grouped closely together protectively of each other and stood in defensive positions, hissing loudly. That is until they discovered who they were.

As if rehearsed they pulled off their hoods simultaneously, revealing familiar faces to each of them. Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix. This could not be good. They didn't dare speak and their defensive positions were less obvious now.

They stopped roughly five meters in front of them now, but still they were close enough to inflict fear. They obviously were there for a reason, and whatever it was, it was not good.

"Why are you here?" Alice spoke foolishly, earning a death glare from Jane which almost felt painful even though she wasn't using her power.

"Ask your father." She said coolly. They all averted their eyes to Carlisle whose eyes were pierced on Jane's blood red ones.

"We are in threat of being exposed." He said quickly. He knew the volturies ways and they were quick and to the point.

There was a silence then that was filled with questions no one made audible. Alice immediately thought of Bella, but how did they know? And why did it matter? She wasn't going to tell her.

"Correct." Demetri said. "And now we've come to solve the problem." He fixed his red eyes on Alice.

"Your human _friend.._" Felix hissed. "Is a threat, and unless you plan on changing her then she will be killed. As much as I'd _hate_ to have to do that." Alice wanted nothing more than to punch that arrogant fucker in the face and rip him apart, but she forced herself to stay still. Her anger was evident all over her face as much as she tried to hide it, and this was just part of the fun for the volturi.

"It was you" Alice directed at Jane, her voice dripping in hatred. "You tortured Bella."

Jane sickly smiled but didn't bother to admit to it. Alice had said it loud and clear. For a moment it looked as if Alice was about to run at her, but Carlisle interrupted.

"It is possible that the human will not find out. We have had no intention of telling her. I'm sure there's a way around all of this."

"There is no breaking infragilis vinculum." Jane stated plainly. Rosalie, Esme, Edward and Emmett looked completely confused at this.

"What the hell is in-frag-il- whatever?" Emmett asked loudly.

"Something that is very hard to explain let alone understand." Carlisle said. In fact he didn't even fully understand it and was hoping Jane would elaborate.

"It is a very rare condition that began thousands of years ago with the first human/vampire relationship between a man and a woman. They fell in love." She spoke as if it was something disgusting. "It wasn't natural, and something beyond the ordinary happened. Something supernatural. The human woman somehow became bound to the vampire through unexplainable means. They began experiencing things together that had never been thought possible. At first it was small things, happy things. But then they grew so close that they could read each others minds. The human unwillingly discovered our secret and at first didn't believe it. She thought she was going crazy and killed herself, which in doing so also killed her mate."

Alice felt frozen. It couldn't be true that that was happening between herself and Bella..

"Why didn't he just change her?" Alice asked.

"Because he was a fool." Jane replied. "That isn't even half of it. One hundred years later the same thing happened between a human and a vampire. This time he changed her, and when he did, something extraordinary happened. Something that has only ever happened four times since we came into existence. They became a different species altogether. Not human nor vampire, not even hybrid. This is called aeviternity, they are not fully alive but can never die. They possessed Godly powers that nothing could explain, even to this day, and now it appears you may well be in this predicament and if you are not willing to change her, then we will be exposed."

This was too much for Alice to take in all at once. Godly powers? Living forever but not being alive or dead? What the hell was she on about? It was enough for vampires to exist, but how could a human and vampire somehow have a random connection like that, what was the cause? She had to ask, but would leave it til later when she could ask Carlisle, not that bitch.

"We will give you one month to decide her fate. If you choose to change her, then there are still no promises that we will leave you be. This has never happened between two women and I admit we are curious to see if it has the same effect."

Alice wondered if that was all the were curious about, and from the looks the three men were giving her was a clear answer.

"The volturi don't give second chances, so choose wisely." Demitri said coldly before they flew off into the opposite direction.

"Well fuck me."

"Emmett!" Esme gasped at his language.

_Fuck me indeed. _Alice thought. Edward smirked.

There really was nothing more to say. No one could think of anything appropriate to the situation, it wasn't exactly your every day turn of events. Alice also knew she had a lot of thinking to do. Even if she wanted to turn Bella she would have to get her to agree to it, and even before that, get her to believe it, and that did not seem very possible, at all.

She knew everyone's attention was turned to her, but she was not in the mood to discuss anything, so thankfully Edward could be the only to understand this and advise everyone that going home would be a good idea.

Once they were back, Alice avoided eye contact with all of them and ran up to her room, closing the door behind her.

She had a small forced vision of Bella in her room looking a little rattled but she went to sleep in the end which reassured Alice enough to relax a tiny bit. She just knew that this month she would have to develop a very trusting relationship with her. She tried to think a way around telling Bella but the voultori were going to kill her if she didn't. It was maddening. She even thought crazily of killing herself to break the connection but then thought immediately back to Jane's story. Maybe it was time to talk to Carlisle.

She searched the house until she finally found Carlisle and Esme deep in conversation in the study and Alice flinched a little as she saw the massive dent in the wall caused by her and felt a huge wave of regret. Without Jasper always by her side it was so odd to actually fully feel negative emotions.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him. He nodded and Esme smiled warmly at her before curtly leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, by the way." She said sheepishly as she sunk shamefully into the chair.

"It's fine Alice. I understand." He said forgivingly "What's the problem?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. She's an innocent human, she doesn't deserve this." Her voice was filled with guilt and despair.

Carlisle placed a loving hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "If it was me in the situation, I think I'd owe it to Bella to let her know the truth. If you truly share infragilis vinculum then it shouldn't be too hard to tell her after you've bonded some more. I gather the pace at which you will both evolve will be rapid. It would be best you tell her first before she finds out. The whole idea of changing her will have to come later, it's all about the timing Alice."

She thought on it for a moment. It all seemed so fast. She hardly knew Bella, now that she had to choose between her death and spending eternity with her it seemed ridiculous. You can't build a relationship in a month, well certainly not a loving one. She wasn't even gay!

"I'll try." Alice replied. Although it would take a miracle for this to work, she hoped the miracle of infragilis vinculum would be enough.

"That is all I can ask." Carlisle said, giving her shoulder a tight squeeze.

Alice left the room quietly and sat alone on the vacant couch, thinking deeply to herself for a long, long while.

The next morning, Bella awoke feeling strangely rejuvenated. Although the absolute despair of losing her best friend was like a bleeding knife wound, she would not start the day crying like a fool. Charlie had left her well alone since he had to be the one to investigate the whole thing which still he didn't have a result to. But Bella was thankful, she needed her alone time, but today was school and she'd decided it would be good to get her mind off everything, not that anywhere she went or anything she did was going to rid her thoughts of her now dead best friend but it was better than staying home alone where she would probably do something dangerous to herself.

Today she didn't even look twice in the mirror once she'd got ready. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Her lethargy followed her to school and well into first period where she sat alone in English class, avoiding and ignoring the pitying stares she received all lesson. Teachers seemed downhearted by the event and the whole day was just filled with depressed moods and hopelessness. It wasn't until lunch that Bella's day showed any sign of positivity.

"Hello Bella." Whispered the honey sweet voice of Alice Cullen into her tingling ear.

Bella turned around desperately in the lunch line and looked at Alice for the first time since she'd been screaming like a fool in her bed. Just another thing that made no sense. She was almost getting used to them.

"Hi Alice." She said softly. Alice noticed her cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink that caused the slightest euphoric feeling from smelling the sudden blood rush, it was even more appealing than usual, but in a different way.

"How are you?" Alice asked as they moved a step forward in the line.

"Peachy." Bella replied sarcastically and Alice could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"I am so..so sorry about-"

"Don't.."

"Sorry." Alice said guiltily. It probably wouldn't be the best idea to bring it up. But she did notice that Bella was being amazingly strong about the whole thing. It made her dead heart swell with life again.

"No it's fine. I've just been told the same thing all day by literally everyone." She said shyly.

"I understand." Alice said, absentmindedly caressing Bella's arm.

A tingling sensation shot through both of their bodies that Alice knew to be beyond the ordinary once again and pulled her hand away immediately. She didn't want it to become so obvious so that Bella would start questioning it. It wasn't time yet.

Bella inhaled sharply as the sensation still lingered throughout her whole body, even places she dared to think of. Alice wondered if these sensations would become stronger and more frequent as time went on. She didn't know if that scared her or intrigued her. Maybe a little of both

"I'll talk to you later." Alice said quickly. Once again she sped off, leaving a very confused human wondering what it was about Alice that caused these things to keep happening.

After getting her food and sitting at the table Angela had occupied with her once only made her feel worse. Eric wasn't at school which was no surprise so really it was only her, Mike and Jessica. It felt wrong. She already missed the presence of her best friend. So bubbly, happy and would always manage to lift her mood.

None of them talked much, and the kisses and cuddles Mike and Jessica would give each other both repulsed her and made her envy them. Not to mention make her feel even more alone. After their sixth kiss, she excused herself from the table. Not that they would have even noticed.

Walking across the cafeteria she could feel stares burning through her. She looked around to see no one staring at her, that was until she noticed every Cullen was starring curiously at her. She noticed Jasper wasn't there. Maybe he was sick?

A false confidence drew her to them again as her feet lead her to sit next to Alice who silently welcomed her with a warm smile. This time she attempted not to touch Bella. The staring stopped after a minute or two, which Bella was thankful for, but the buzzing feeling in her stomach which had begun the second she sat down did not disappear.

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it was just unusual. What she didn't know was that Alice felt it too, among one other very unexpected feeling.

"Bella." Alice whispered. Bella tilted her hear closer to the pixie, intent to feel her warm breath on her ear again. "I think we need to talk."


End file.
